With All My Heart
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun melarikan diri ke sebuah desa terpencil bernama Konoha karena ia merasa jenuh sekaligus lelah dengan semua kegiatannya yang selalu padat. Tak disangka di hari pertamanya melarikan diri ia bertemu dengan salah satu penggemar beratnya—Namikaze Naruto— apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? My first fict, semoga ada yang RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Title : With All My Heart_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuKarin, dll._

_Inspirated : Quote this fanfiction, terinspirasi dari lagu with all my heart Tohoshinki._

_**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typos, dll.**_

_**Summary :**__ Sakura Haruno, seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun melarikan diri ke sebuah desa terpencil bernama Konoha karena ia merasa jenuh sekaligus lelah dengan semua kegiatannya yang selalu padat. Untuk membiayai hidupnya sekaligus menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya ia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai pelayan, tak disangka di hari pertamanya melarikan diri ia bertemu dengan salah satu penggemar beratnya—Namikaze Naruto— apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Chapter 1 : _

_Can you always be my side?_

_**I want to always stand by your side. If I cannot be by your side, I'll just hold you shadow in my heart, hold in my heart, and… all the days, my thoughts are always with you… from the bottom of my heart—Naruto Namikaze—**_

Seorang gadis cantik memasuki sebuah supermarket yang tampak sepi pengunjung. Semenjak melarikan diri dari dormnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman. Ia juga terpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan setelah ini, karena ia tidak ingin menggunakan black cardnya untuk membiayai hidupnya. Ia khawatir keberadaannya akan terlacak jika ia menggunakan kartu tersebut, sungguh ia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang dari dunia entertaint sementara waktu. Jadwal yang selalu padat benar-benar membuatnya jenuh, lebih dari itu ia merasa lelah. Ia memilih vacum untuk sementara waktu walaupun pihak agency dan manajernya tidak mengizinkan hal itu. Itulah sebabnya ia melarikan diri diam-diam pagi-pagi sekali. Gadis ini adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang penyanyi remaja sekaligus model yang sedang naik daun.

Sakura memasukkan roti, buah-buahan, dan beberapa macam sayuran kedalam troli besi. Setelah itu ia menuju rak minuman untuk membeli satu kotak besar susu murni, air mineral, yogurt, dan jus jeruk. Ketika ia mengambil satu botol jus jeruk, ia dikejutkan oleh suara riuh tidak jauh di belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran beberapa orang gadis yang sepertinya adalah penggemarnya. Sakura mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde menuju rak bagian sayuran sambil sesekali membaca catatan kecil yang di bawanya. Hari ini ia kesal sekali karena ibunya memintanya untuk belanja padahal di hari libur seperti ini ia berencana untuk berkunjung ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Bukankah itu Naruto-kun?"

"Sepertinya iya, dilihat dari gaya pakaiannya itu memang Naruto-kun!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari belakangnya. Ia pun menghela nafas. Ia bukanlah seorang artis tetapi kenapa para gadis itu begitu berisik? Ia sadar ia berada dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan sekarang. Di sekolah ia dan keempat orang temannya memang populer, di satu sisi ia memang senang akan hal itu namun di sisi lain ia merasa sangat terganggu.

Naruto mencoba melangkah dengan tenang sambil mendorong troli besinya, berharap gadis-gadis itu tidak mengikutinya. Tetapi ternyata para gadis itu malah mengikuti langkahnya.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Sebelum para gadis itu menyerbunya, ia pun segera berlari untuk menghindar dari kejaran para penggemarnya itu. Troli besi itu sengaja ia tinggalkan di sembarang tempat agar ia bisa berlari lebih cepat. Nafas Naruto tersenggal, tepat di bagian rak minuman. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari karena sebenarnya ia gampang kelelahan.

"Hei, di sini!"

Seseorang membuatnya terkejut. Ketika ia menoleh, ia semakin terkejut lagi. Gadis musim semi itu adalah idolanya—Haruno Sakura—biarpun saat ini gadis itu tengah melakukan penyamaran dengan mengenakan topi yang menutupi rambutnya yang sewarna bunga sakura, juga sebuah masker sekaligus kacamata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tetap saja matanya tidak bisa ditipu. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah penggemar berat gadis musim semi itu. Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Entah ini adalah mimpi atau bukan, yang jelas rasa senang menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Bersembunyilah di balik pendingin minuman ini!" ujar gadis itu pula,

Naruto yang tadi sempat bengong akhirnya tersadar. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Para gadis tadi sudah semakin dekat dengan dirinnya. Naruto akhirnya menuruti saran Sakura. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pendingin minuman sambil mengeluh lelah. Sakura sendiri mencoba pura-pura keheranan melihat gadis-gadis yang histeris dan mencari-cari dimana Naruto.

"Sial, larinya cepat sekali! Benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungan, tadi juga kita gagal mengejar Sasuke-kun dan sekarang...ayo kita pergi! Mudah-mudahan setelah ini kita bisa bertemu dengan Gaara dan yang lainnya!" ujar salah satu dari para gadis itu. Gadis lainnya hanya mendecak kesal lalu membubarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, lalu tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Arigatou, kau sudah membantuku!" ucap Naruto, dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Bukan hal yang besar, tapi syukurlah aku tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang merepotkan seperti mereka di sini."

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku yang melakukan sesuatu untuk balas budi, tapi bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

"EH? Tanda tangan? Maksudmu apa sih? Aku bukan artis, hahaha..."

"Tidak, aku yakin kalau kau adalah Haruno Sakura."

"Apa kau bilang?" kaget Sakura,

"Mengaku saja! Kalau tidak aku akan teriak kalau disini ada Haruno Sakura,"

"Ba-baiklah...si-siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, tapi aku tidak membawa pena."

"Tak masalah, kau bisa ikut mobilku...kebetulan ada tasku disana!"

Sakura bingung. Apa iya, ia harus menerima ajakan lelaki beriris sapphire ini? Tetapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain, walau bagaimana pun ia harus segera keluar dari supermarket ini. Sakura menatap Naruto. Ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang. Berbicara dengan Naruto juga melihat senyumannya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa ada seorang lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya hanya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Setelah mengambil troli besi yang ditinggalkannya tadi, Naruto segera menyusul Sakura untuk membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Sesampainya di mobil ia menyodorkan sebuah pena dan sebuah kaset DVD pada Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Kaset ini adalah album terbarunya yang limited edition. Ia jadi yakin kalau lelaki di sampingnya ini berasal dari kalangan atas, terlebih mobil yang sekarang ia naiki adalah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru.

"Tolong tandatangani, Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya aku ini adalah fans beratmu!"

Sakura pun menandatangani album itu. Setelah selesai ia kembali menoleh pada Naruto dan menunjukkan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau fans beratku!"

"HEH! Doushite?"

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan dua buah album dan juga satu buah mini album, dan setiap kali aku merilis album aku selalu menggadakan tour concert dan juga fanmeeting...tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu. Ya, walaupun penggemarku banyak aku ingat sosok siapa saja yang sering menonton konser atau FM ku. Kelihatannya kau orang kaya, jadi tidak mungkin jika kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiketku kan?" ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ini bukan soal uang Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidak bisa karena kaasan selalu melarangku,"

"...tapi kalau kau benar-benar penggemarku kau pasti tidak akan peduli dan akan pergi diam-diam."

"Itu juga tidak bisa soalnya Yamato-san selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi!"

"Memangnya Yamato itu siapa?"

"Bodyguard sekaligus supir pribadiku, nah itu dia orangnya..." seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

"Anda sudah selesai, ?" tanya Yamato setelah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku kan?"

"Baiklah Naruto, jadi kita langsung pulang?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak mau diceramahi kaasan!"

"Lalu siapa gadis di sampingmu itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?"

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Aku baru pertama kali datang ke Konoha," sambung Sakura.

"Oh iya, kau mau turun dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang kabur, jadi aku butuh pekerjaan!"

"Nani?" kaget Naruto,

"Hah? Anda kabur dari rumah, nona? Kenapa?"

"Bukan kabur dari rumah tapi aku kabur dari rumah kontrakkanku karena aku tidak sanggup membayar uang sewa, hiks..hiks..." jawab Sakura sambil pura-pura menangis, membuat Yamato merasa iba.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika anda bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion Namikaze?"

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih banyak. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Baiklah aku ikut dengan kalian saja Yamato-jisan," ucap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Yamato tersenyum kecil lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Naruto yang sudah tau kalau Sakura hanya berakting tampak begitu bingung. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Sakura, kenapa dia meninggalkan kegiatan keartisannya dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di rumahnya sebagai seorang pelayan?

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Apa kau terlibat skandal besar?" bisik Naruto,

"Aku hanya ingin berlibur, Namikaze!" balas Sakura.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja!"

"Dengar, Naruto. Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku ini Haruno Sakura, mengerti! Aku akan mengganti namaku menjadi Akasuna Sakura mulai dari sekarang!"

"...tapi kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanmu baka!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, kau adalah artis idolaku Sakura-chan!"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah fansku! Jadi kau jangan ikut campur!"

"Doushite?"

"Bodyguardmu hanya satu orang kan, harusnya kau bisa pergi diam-diam untuk menonton konser atau FM ku?!"

"Aku juga ingin tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ini pengecut sekali!"

"Aku bukan pengecut!" bantah Naruto masih dengan berbisik,

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Huh! Alasan yang tidak masuk akal!" ketus Sakura.

"Bukankah kau mau bekerja di tempatku? Nanti kau juga tahu alasanku yang sesungguhnya karena mungkin kaasan akan menjadikanmu pelayan pribadiku."

"Pelayan pribadi?"

"Hai. _So, can you always be my side?"_

"Baka!" ujar Sakura yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas,

'_Apa-apaan, kenapa aku sampai tersipu hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang ini terlalu keren, dia juga tampan. Apa aku suka padanya?' _tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Mobil itu terus melaju hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang besar dengan lambang spiral merah di tengah-tengahnya. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Yamato kembali melajukan mobil itu, melewati halaman luas yang di penuhi pohon-pohon tinggi.

Sakura terpana. Ia tak menyangka di desa kecil seperti ini berdiri sebuah bangunan besar dan mewah bergaya Eropa dengan halaman depan yang luas. Rumahnya sendiri memang tak kalah besar dan mewah dengan mansion Namikaze ini, hanya saja di desa kecil seperti ini ia pikir tidak akan ada bangunan sebesar ini, itulah yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Naruto sudah turun dari mobilnya. Sementara Sakura masih diam di jok belakang hingga akhirnya Yamato membukakkan pintu mobil untuknya. Sakura yang sudah tersadar akhirnya segera turun. Ia kemudian menuju bagasi untuk membawa barang belanjaannya tadi.

"Biar saya yang bawakan Sakura-san,"

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot Yamato-jisan!"

"Tak masalah, soalnya saya sekalian membawa barang belanjaan Kushina-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Sakura yang kemudian mengikuti Naruto masuk.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Naruto? Sejak tadi Kushina-basan harap-harap cemas gara-gara nomor ponselmu tidak bisa di hubungi," ujar seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah khas clan Uzumaki.

"Ponselku lowbet, Karin-nee!" jelas Naruto.

"Lho, siapa gadis bermasker itu?" tanya Karin saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sakura,

"Ah, gomen. Namaku Akasuna Sakura. Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disini," ucap Sakura yang kemudian melepas topi, masker, dan kacamata hitamnya.

Karin mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan gadis di depannya; rambut soft pink, mata zamrud yang indah, dahi lebar. Ia merasa pernah melihat gadis ini di suatu tempat. Setelah mengingat-ingat, karin tersadar dan langsung berteriak,

"Ya ampun, Sakura Haruno! Kau mirip sekali dengan Sakura Haruno, bahkan namamu Sakura!"

'_Baka! Dia memang Sakura-chan, neesan'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Hahaha, memang sering dibilang begitu sih tapi aku bukan Haruno Sakura."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin seorang artis terkenal sudi bekerja sebagai pelayan kan? Mustahil! Melihat penampilannya saja aku sudah tau kalau dia anak yang egois dan manja,"

'_Apa dia bilang? Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tenang Sakura, kau kan sedang bersembunyi, bersembunyi!'_ inner Sakura.

"Oh iya aku Karin Uzumaki, kakak sepupunya!" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk Naruto,

"Salam kenal, Karin-sama!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, panggil saja aku Karin!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kupanggil Karin-san saja!"

"Baiklah, mari Sakura akan aku antar kau ke kamar bibiku...dia yang akan memutuskan apakah kau layak bekerja disini atau tidak!" ajak Karin yang langsung menyeret Sakura.

Sakura berdebar-debar, ia khawatir tidak akan diterima bekerja. Sorot mata Nyonya Namikaze di depannya benar-benar terlihat tegas. Biarpun begitu Sakura juga nampak kagum dengan Kushina, wanita cantik itu tetap terlihat muda walaupun ia sudah bersuami dan memiliki seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya.

"Jadi namamu Akasuna Sakura, 16 tahun?"

"Benar, Kushina-sama."

"Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Eh? Hmm, tanggal 28 Maret."

"Begitu rupanya, kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto."

'_Eh? Aku lebih tua darinya?'_

"Aku tidak akan sembarangan memperkerjaan orang, terlebih kau adalah salah satu kandidat pelayan pribadi puteraku. Jadi tolong jawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur,"

"Tentu saja, Kushina-san!"

"Apa kau bisa merawat seseorang, maksudku apa kau pernah mempelajari ilmu kedokteran?"

"Sebenarnya waktu kecil cita-cita saya memang menjadi seorang dokter apalagi ayah saya adalah seorang apoteker tapi ibu saya lebih suka jika saya menjadi seorang artis walaupun itu tidak pernah kesampaian," jawab Sakura yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir soal itu Kushina-sama, karena saya suka membaca buku tentang kedokteran. Banyak ilmu yang saya dapatkan dari sana," lanjut Sakura.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu tapi jika kau tidak bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik...aku akan langsung memecatmu Sakura!"

"Kalau begitu, apa saya diterima?"

"Ya, kau akan kujadikan pelayan pribadi Naruto. Kalau begitu, kau boleh langsung ke kamarmu dan pelajari semua berkas-berkas ini!"

"Ini berkas-berkas apa, Kushina-sama? Apakah ini semacam buku peraturan?"

"Bukan. Itu laporan kesehatan puteraku,"

"Laporan kesehatan?"

"Hmm. Naru, dia...ah kau baca saja sendiri nanti,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sekilas ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wanita cantik di depannya, sorot mata wanita itu mencerminkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ino-chan!" teriak wanita itu, dan sesaat kemudian datanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Ya, Kushina-sama?"

"...karena kau sudah menjadi ketua pelayan, kau tidak perlu melayani Naruto lagi. Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu, namanya Akasuna Sakura...tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya!"

"Baik, Kushina-sama. Ayo, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat pada Kushina sebelum mengikuti langkah Ino. Sesampainya di kamar yang di maksud. Ino tersenyum padanya,

"Ini kamarmu, Sakura! Oh iya, namaku Yamanaka Ino...kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman karena sepertinya kita seumuran!"

"Tentu saja Ino, arigatou!" ucap Sakura yang kemudian membalas senyuman Ino,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tampak tidak asing Sakura?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan penyanyi idola Naruto-sama. Ya, kau sangat mirip dengan Haruno Sakura."

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka jika aku mirip dengan seorang artis, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Haruno Sakura itu?"

"Kalau kau ke kamarnya Naruto-sama, kau akan tahu. Di kamarnya ada poster Haruno Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengoleksi semua albumnya, majalah-majalah yang menampilkan sosoknya, dan juga barang-barang lainnya."

'_Jadi dia benar-benar fansku ya?'_

"Wah, tampaknya Naruto-sama sangat mengidolakan gadis itu!"

"Begitulah, sayangnya Naruto-sama belum pernah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura secara langsung padahal ia sering cerita padaku kalau itu adalah impiannya..."

"Memangnya Naruto-sama tidak pernah menonton konser Haruno Sakura secara langsung?"

"Begitulah, dia hanya mengenal orang itu dari televisi dan juga internet."

"Doushite? Padahal Naruto-sama kan orang kaya,"

"Ia sakit, Sakura. Makanya Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama over protective sekali padanya,"

"Jadi berkas-berkas ini benar-benar laporan kesehatan Naruto-sama ya? Memangnya dia sakit apa, Ino?"

"Ia memiliki kelainan jantung. Jantungnya lemah, bawaan sejak lahir."

"APAA?"

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Secara tak sengaja ia dipertemukan oleh Kami-sama dengan salah satu penggemarnya. Apakah ini semua takdir? Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, Sakura segera membaca berkas-berkas yang di berikan Kushina tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan air mata.

"Sudah separah ini?"

"Hmm, makanya tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik ya Sakura! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau ingin menanyakan sesuatu cari saja aku," pamit Ino yang kemudian pergi.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia ingat dulu saat ia menerima banyak surat dari para fansnya, ia pernah membaca surat dari salah satu fansnya yang berinisial N.N. Sakura bahkan sengaja menyalin surat tersebut dalam ponselnya. Sakura merogoh ponsel dari tas slempangnya lalu mulai mencari-cari salah satu note yang di simpannya dan membaca isi surat itu kembali. Ia ingat dulu ia sempat penasaran dengan fansnya yang berinisial N.N itu,

_Sakura-chan, aku senang karena konsermu di Tokyo Dome tempo hari sukses._

_Tetapi akhir-akhir ini jadwalmu padat sekali ya? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja,_

_Biarpun kau sibuk kau harus tetap jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit! _

_Tidurlah yang cukup dan jangan lupa minum vitamin._

_Ah, apa yang aku katakan? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, gomen ne!_

_Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Hari itu aku melihat fancam konsermu,_

_Kau tampak lelah, tetapi kau selalu tersenyum pada semua fansmu._

_Biarpun keringatmu bercucuran kau tetap tampil maksimal dan semangat._

_Penampilanmu hari itu benar-benar sempurna, _

_Aku jadi iri, sejak dulu aku selalu ingin melihat konsermu secara langsung._

_Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar seperti bintang-bintang di langit..._

_Tampak dekat namun sangat sulit untuk kugapai,_

_Aku hanya bisa bermimpi, suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu..._

_Memandang wajah cantikmu dari dekat, bertukar sapa denganmu..._

_Sesuatu yang mustahil seperti itu, bisakah terwujud suatu saat nanti?_

_Aku ingin selalu berdiri di sisimu,_

_Jika aku tidak bisa berdiri di sisimu..._

_Aku hanya akan menahan bayanganmu di hatiku, _

_Setiap hari pikiranku selalu tertuju padamu,_

_Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini karena aku hanyalah seorang fans,_

_Tapi Sakura-chan dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam,_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu._

_With Love —N.N—_

"Hhh, apa mungkin surat ini dia yang buat ya?" gumam Sakura yang kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Sejak ia melarikan diri dari dorm, Sakura langsung mengganti nomor ponselnya hingga ia tidak terganggu oleh manajernya ataupun pihak agency tempat ia bernaung. Sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa tidak enak telah melarikan diri seperti ini, terlebih kepada semua fansnya. Ia yakin selain kedua orang tuanya, saat ini yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaannya adalah para fansnya. Dia yakin berita menghilangnya Haruno Sakura sudah tersebar di internet dan media-media. Saat ini dunia Haruno Sakura pasti sedang heboh.

Sakura memang merasa bersalah tetapi untuk beberapa bulan ini dia hanya ingin bersikap egois. Ia hanya ingin hidup seperti gadis-gadis normal lainnya; Tidur 6-8 jam sehari, sekolah, memiliki banyak teman tanpa status keartisannya, bersenang-senang, dan juga jatuh cinta. Ia hanya ingin menghilang sementara dari semua kegiatannya yang selalu menjemukkan. Ia berjanji, jika ia sudah puas bersikap egois ia akan kembali dan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua orang, terutama pada para fansnya dan juga angency yang telah membesarkan namanya.

Naruto membarigkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia merasa hari ini bagaikan mimpi. Ia bahkan masih setengah tak percaya bahwa impiannya selama ini terwujud. Ia bisa bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura secara langsung, mendapatkan tanda tangannya, bahkan berbicara dengannya. Ia pun mengecek tablet PC dan memasukan keyword untuk membuktikan ini semua nyata atau hanya sekedar mimpi?

Ternyata berita menghilangnya Haruno Sakura sudah tersebar di internet. Banyak sekali rumor yang tertulis dalam berita itu; di mulai dari Haruno Sakura melarikan diri karena terlibat skandal dengan salah satu members band yang satu agency dengannya, Haruno Sakura di culik, bahkan pernyataan bahwa Haruno Sakura menghilang karena ia merasa tidak puas dengan honor yang ia dapatkan dengan alasan jumlah honor tersebut tidak sepadan dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Setelah membaca semua artikel terkait, Naruto mengecek akun twitter Haruno Sakura.

_ Sakura_cherry : Kalian semua tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin melanjutkan studyku yang selama ini terganggu. Aku berjanji saat aku cameback nanti aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Akira-sama, Yakumo-neesan, kuharap kalian semua mau mengerti! Ya, tolong pahami aku. Arigatou. ^^_

"Melanjutkan study? Kau bohong Sakura-chan, kau pasti merasa lelah dan jenuh dengan seluruh kegiatanmu, kan? Kau tenang saja, aku mengerti perasaanmu jadi aku tidak akan pernah membuka mulut. Biar saja ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Kau memilih tempat yang tepat Sakura-chan, di sini tidak banyak orang yang mengenalmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia hendak log out dari twitter, tetapi saat ada TL baru dari Sakura ia membatalkan rencananya itu.

_ Sakura_cherry : N.N, sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Arigatou untuk suratmu tempo hari ^_^_

"EH? Sakura-chan membaca suratku?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto tersenyum, ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang. Nafasnya menjadi sepatah-patah, dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Ia pun mencengkram kuat bagian dada kirinya hingga sebagian kaos yang dikenakannya menjadi kusut. Ternyata terlalu bahagia bisa menimbulkan efek seperti ini. Inilah akibatnya jika ia melanggar nasihat neneknya yang juga merupakan dokter pribadinya—Tsunade—. Pertama, saat di supermarket tadi ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari kencang, dan sekarang ia terlalu bahagia.

"Ah, sial. Aku mulai sesak nafas," ringis Naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat dari saku jaketnya dan meminum dua butir tablet berwarna putih itu.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang tetapi ia masih merasakan sesak. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Berharap setelah ia bangun nanti, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas. Ternyata yang dikatakan Ino benar, salah satu posternya terpajang di dinding. Ia juga melihat semua albumnya, dan juga majalah-majalah yang menampilkan sosoknya tersimpan rapi di sebuah lemari. Selain itu ia juga menemukan sebuah album foto yang di dalamnya ada banyak potretnya yang selama ini tersebar di internet dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru kamar, ternyata di kamar ini ada sebuah grand piano berwarna putih dengan aksen gold di setiap sisi yang terletak di dekat jendela. Sakura mendekat ke arah grand piano tersebut, dan duduk di atas kursinya. Di sana ia menemukan sebuah partitur musik. Sakura pun membaca partitur tersebut, dan dia terkesiap. Lagu yang sangat indah. Sakura membalik partitur itu karena merasa penasaran, saat itu juga Sakura nampak terkejut.

'_Tousan, aku menciptakan lagu ini untuk seseorang. Hmm, namanya Haruno Sakura. Aku harap suatu hari nanti ia bisa membawakan lagu ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_ itulah yang tertulis di balik partitur musik tersebut.

Sakura memang sudah mendengar dari Ino, kalau ayah Naruto adalah—Minato Namikaze— seorang pianis terkenal sekaligus pencipta lagu yang sangat di idolakan ibunya dulu, hingga akhirnya Haruno Mebuki memintanya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ibunya berharap suatu hari nanti Sakura bisa membawakan lagu ciptaan Minato Namikaze. Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto ternyata mewarisi bakat ayahnya itu. Sakura meletetakkan partitur itu kembali ke tempatnya lalu mencoba memainkan grand piano tersebut, ia menekan-nekan tuts tuts piano tetapi ternyata ia memang tidak begitu pandai bermain piano.

Sakura baru ingat jika ia di suruh oleh Kushina untuk memanggil Naruto karena hidangan pagi sudah tersedia, tetapi kemana sebenarnya Naruto? Kenapa ia tidak ada di kamar? Saat Sakura hendak keluar dari kamar, ia melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan handuk kimono.

"Eh? Jadi tadi kau sedang mandi, ya? Kushina-sama memanggilmu untuk sarapan,"

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana?"

Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. Safir bertemu emerald. Untuk sekian detik keduanya tidak berkedip. Masing-masing dari mereka terpesona dengan keindahan iris mata seseorang di hadapannya.

Kini tatapan Sakura tertuju pada tiga garis tipis di kedua pipi Naruto, dan inner Sakura berkata Naruto terlihat manis dengan tanda lahir uniknya itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis sampai akhirnya tatapan Sakura tertuju pada kantung mata dan bibir Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Hahaha, kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Kau pergi duluan saja Sakura-chan, aku mau mengenakan seragam dulu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, baka! Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tegas,

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, hanya saja tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Doushite?"

"Entahlah,"

"Apa semalam penyakitmu kambuh, makanya tidak bisa tidur hmm?" tebak Sakura.

'_Kenapa Sakura-chan bisa tau?'_

"Jadi kau sudah tau ya kalau jantungku lemah?"

"Tentu saja, mulai hari ini aku kan pelayan pribadimu. Jadi benar, semalam penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"

"Hmm, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa...kau tidak usah khawatir!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan. Setelah sarapan nanti, jangan lupa minum obat!" ucap Sakura yang kemudian lekas keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka Kushina-sama sampai mendaftarkanku ke sekolahanmu," ujar Sakura saat ia berada di dalam mobil bersama Naruto. Di kursi kemudi Yamato hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kaasan benar-benar son complex..." sambung Naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, ia khawatir di konoha high school nanti ada orang-orang yang mengenalinya sebagai Haruno Sakura. Biar bagaimana pun Sakura tidak ingin jati dirinya terbongkar secepat itu, padahal tujuannya hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak dengan cara terus bersembunyi di dalam mansion Namikaze. Sakura pun menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tenang saja, bukannya aku meremehkanmu atau apa...tapi di Konoha tidak banyak orang yang mengenalimu Sakura-chan," bisik Naruto agar tidak terdengar oleh Yamato.

"Kau yakin?"

"Bukannya aku sombong, tetapi kalau di Konoha Sasuke teme dan akulah yang paling terkenal."

"Heh! Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Teme adalah bintang basket, selain itu dia juga dijuluki pangeran sekolah. Aku, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Neji-senpai tergabung dalam kelompoknya makanya kami jadi ikutan populer. Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi satu gank dengan si teme, yah kau tahu ia itu rival abadiku..." cerita Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak sudi kenapa mau sekelompok dengannya?"

"Habis Karin-neesan yang memaksa. Neesan adalah pacarnya Sasuke teme, kalau kau mau tahu!"

"Karin-san pacarnya pangeran sekolah, katamu? Hmm, sepertinya hari-hariku di KHS akan menarik dan menyenangkan. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Kushina-sama setelah ini!" ujar Sakura degan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya, kuharap kau tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada si teme itu Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada pacar majikanku sendiri?"

"Soalnya Uchiha-san itu sangat tampan," sambung Yamato.

"Masa? Apa iya aku akan tertarik pada orang yang bernama Sasuke itu?"

'_Saat di supermarket waktu itu, aku kan sudah terlanjur tertarik padamu Naruto!' _lanjut Sakura dalam hati. Naruto sendiri masih sibuk memandang pemandangan dari balik jendela mobilnya.

__TBC__

_A/n : Ini adalah ff pertamaku jadi mohon maaf saya tidak menerima flame, #belumSiap namanya juga author newbie jadi harap di maklum kalo fic nya jelex, nggak dapat feelnya, dan abal begini. Nah, saya minta reviewnya aja. Buat senpai-senpai semua, bisakah anda sekalian memberi saya saran supaya saya bisa memperbaiki semua kekurangan yang ada? Arigatou! ^^_

_Oh iya karena saya newbie saya tidak tau chapter ini kepanjangan atau justru sebaliknya, jadi sekali lagi saya minta Review. Sankyuu. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Title : With All My Heart_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuKarin, dll._

_Inspirated : Quote kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu Illa illa 'Juniel' dan saya juga mengambil lirik lagu Tohoshinki yang My Destiny untuk chapter kali ini. Semoga suka! ^^_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**Summary :**_"Shikamaru, kenapa harus aku? Dia bisa bersama pria lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"...tapi kau mencintainya. Jangan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri, Naruto! Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, kau bukan hanya mengaguminya sebagai seorang _fans_. Kau tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang idola, karena sejak awal kemunculannya hatimu terlanjur memilih dia sebagai cinta pertamu. Jadi, kumohon jangan seperti ini!" ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar, tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Sakura_-chan_. Aku hanya akan membebaninya, Shikamaru."

_Chapter 2 : First Love_

_**You're the only one in my heart, because first love is beautiful, a first love is a flower. Blooming widely when spring comes- dazzling like a flower—Sakura Haruno—**_

_**oooOOcherrybloosomOOooo**_

Shikamaru sedang assik tiduran di kursi taman belakang KHS sambil memandangi awan yang terus berarak di langit biru yang cerah ketika tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang memanggilnya,

"Yo! Shikamaru!"

"Penganggu, _mendokusai!_" keluh Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal,

"Rupanya kau Naruto, tumben kau datang pagi?"

"Hari ini pelayan pribadiku yang baru mau mendaftar ke sekolahan ini...makanya _kaasan_ meminta kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali supaya dia bisa berkeliling sekolah dulu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," jawab suara itu yang ternyata adalah milik Naruto,

"Kau sendiri tumben datang pagi?" tambahnya lagi sambil menghampiri Shikamaru yang sudah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku datang kemari karena Neji_-senpai_ mengirimkan sebuah_ email_ padaku, katanya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan kita makanya kita tidak boleh datang terlambat. Memangnya kau tidak menerima _email_ juga?"

"Entahlah! Sebentar biar aku cek," jawab Naruto yang kemudian merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya lalu mengecek _email_ masuk.

"Ah! Ternyata dia juga mengirimiku _email_,"

"Huh, jadi kau baru menyadarinya? _Mendukusai!_"

"Hehehe, _gomen ne_."

"Tadi kau bilang pelayan pribadimu? Kalau kau punya pelayan yang baru, bagaimana dengan si _troublesome_?"

"Maksudmu, Ino? Dia kan sudah naik pangkat Shika!"

"Begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan perawat pribadimu yang sekarang, apa dia cantik?"

"Pelayan pribadi, Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kalau untukmu perawat pribadi, kan? Memangnya aku salah?"

"Terserah kau lah, Shikamaru. Ya, dia cantik. Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini takdir?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Senyum palsu lagi, _mendokusai_! Aku jadi penasaran, memangnya siapa perawat pribadimu yang sekarang?"

"...tapi ini rahasia ya, Shikamaru!"

"Iya, aku akan tutup mulut."

"Dia...Haruno Sakura."

"_Nani?_" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto keheranan. Dilihatnya Naruto hanya memejamkan mata dengan wajah menengadah menghadap ke langit. Ternyata Naruto terlihat sangat manis dengan posisi seperti itu. Jika Hinata melihat hal ini, dia pasti akan langsung pingsan.

"Mungkin _Kami-sama _sedang mempermainkanku sekarang..." kata Naruto lagi,

"_Kami-sama_ pasti sengaja melakukan ini agar aku meraih kebahagiaanku. Ya, setidaknya di sisa hidupku yang mungkin tidak lama lagi."

"Naruto, aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti ini. Dengar, kalau memang dia itu Haruno Sakura, bukankah ini hal yang bagus? Kau tidak perlu mencintainya secara diam-diam lagi. Kau bisa mengungkapkan isi hatimu sekarang juga,"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya kembali, kali ini ia menatap Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama karena Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Kali ini wajah Naruto tertunduk dan matanya memandang rumput taman yang hijau dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Entahlah..." jawabnya lirih, suaranya terdengar lemah

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus merasa senang, kesal, ataukah sedih, tapi kurasa aku akan tetap mencintainya secara diam-diam...lagipula aku sangat mengenalnya Shikamaru. Tipe cowok Sakura_-chan_ itu Sasuke _teme_," lanjut Naruto.

"Itu semua kan hanya tertulis di artikelnya yang tersebar di media. Kenyataannya kan belum tentu seperti itu, Naruto. Apa sebenarnya kau tak ingin dekat dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Bukan begitu..." jawab Naruto, ia mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke sebelah kiri, dimana Shikamaru sedang duduk disampingnya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang menyalakan rokoknya,

"Kalau saja Sakura_-chan_ tau, aku ingin bisa selalu seperti ini. Aku ingin Sakura_-chan_ selalu disampingku, di dekatku, bersamaku. Kalau saja aku bisa, Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya jauh dariku...tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menahannya tetap di sampingku, tetap di dekatku, tetap bersamaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya, Shikamaru? Aku sekarat. Dia tidak layak bersamaku."

"_Baka!"_

Shikamaru sudah menduga bahwa Naruto akan bereaksi seperti itu tapi Shikamaru masih belum ingin menyerah,

"Kenapa? Apa karena penyakitmu?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru itu membuat Naruto kembali tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Semua ini adalah karena penyakitnya. Kalau saja dia sehat, dia tidak akan seperti ini. Kalau saja jantungnya tidak lemah dan hidupnya masih bertahan lama, dia tentu akan berusaha mengejar gadis yang selama ini disukainya, Sakura. Kalau saja...

"Hmm, kau benar. Semua ini memang karena penyakitku. Kau sudah tau kan? Aku akan mati Shikamaru, " kata Naruto yang kembali tertunduk memandangi rerumputan.

"_Baka_, bukan hanya kau yang akan mati. Aku juga akan mati, semua orang juga akan mati!"

"...tapi hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, waktuku sudah tidak banyak!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Shikamaru tegas,

"Berapa lama pun sisa waktu yang kau punya, selama sisa waktu itu aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Bahagia bersamanya, Naruto. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri...sama seperti Ino!" lanjut Shikamaru yang langsung membuang rokok yang belum sempat di hisapnya lalu menginjak rokok itu hingga percikan api dalam rokok tersebut padam.

"Shikamaru, kenapa harus aku? Dia bisa bersama pria lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"...tapi kau mencintainya. Jangan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri, Naruto! Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, kau bukan hanya mengaguminya sebagai seorang _fans_. Kau tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang idola, karena sejak awal kemunculannya hatimu terlanjur memilih dia sebagai cinta pertamu. Jadi, kumohon jangan seperti ini!" ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar, tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Sakura_-chan_. Aku hanya akan membebaninya, Shikamaru."

"Naruto, bisakah kau tidak mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu? Bisakah kau berhenti berpikir kalau kau hanya akan menjadi beban bagi orang lain?" kata Shikamaru dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"...tapi itulah kenyataannya," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang lemah, masih tertunduk menghindari tatapan Shikamaru.

"Seperti inikah Naruto yang aku kenal?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Naruto yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu,

"Seperti inikah dirimu?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada suara yang kembali melemah.

"Ya, seperti inilah diriku. Seperti inilah Naruto yang kau kenal," kata Naruto dengan tegas. Pemuda itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru dan memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"_Baka_, sampai kapan kau akan terus menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?" Shikamaru terus menatap Naruto.

'_Selamanya, kalau bisa aku ingin menyembunyikannya untuk selamanya...'_ batin Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamanya? Dia belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kalaupun seandainya dia menerima perasaanku, mungkin dia hanya merasa kasihan padaku...merasa iba dengan penyakitku."

"Jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, kau hanya perlu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Jika menurutmu dia merasa kasihan atau iba, perhatikan dia baik-baik Naruto!"

"..."

"Jika kau melihat wajahnya merona dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang seperti yang kau rasakan saat matanya dan matamu saling beradu...saat kau dan dia berada dalam posisi yang begitu dekat dan saling berhadapan, itu berarti dia juga menyukaimu."

Deg! Perkataan Shikamaru kembali membuat Naruto tetegun. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali memeluk gadis musim semi itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, amat sangat mencintainya tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya melakukan itu semua. Perasaan takutnya akan penyakitnya, perasaan takut tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Sakura, perasaan takut hanya akan menjadi beban bagi gadis yang sangat disukainya itu membuat Naruto masih berusaha menahan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Jika seandainya dia berkata kalau dia juga mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia masih mencerna pertanyaan Shikamaru. Jika Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, apakah dia hanya akan diam dan menyerah atau justru bersikap egois?

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura mungkin sudah di tentukan _Kami-sama_ untuknya? Mungkinkah _Kami-sama_ telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di sisa hidupnya yang tidak lama lagi? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia mencintai gadis itu secara terang-terangan? Tidak perlu diam-diam lagi, tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi...bisakah?

Nauto merasakan Shikamaru menepuk bahunya pelan, seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk berani jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri atau mungkin Shikamaru ingin segera mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya. Naruto memandang Shikamaru, dlihatnya Shikamaru tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto pun membalas senyuman itu dan akhirnya berkata,

"Aku akan mendekatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku!"

Senyuman di wajah Shikamaru terlihat semakin mengembang saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto akhirnya mau mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Naruto baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Haruno Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto.

'_Kami-sama, bolehkah aku begini? Bolehkah aku terus menahannya untuk selalu di sampingku? Apakah aku begitu egois karena ingin selalu bersamanya? Sampai kapan semua_ _ini bisa bertahan?'_batin Naruto, di satu sisi ia merasa yakin bahwa Sakura akan membalas perasaannya, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa keputusannya ini tidak seharusnya ia ambil. Kelak jika ia dan Sakura jadian, akankah Sakura merasa bahagia bila bersamanya?

"Aku merindukan sosokmu yang dulu, Naruto. Sejujurnya aku sering merasa terganggu karena kau begitu berisik dan hiperaktif, kau juga sangat payah, kau ceroboh dan sering bersikap konyol seperti orang bodoh, tapi kali ini aku merindukanmu yang seperti itu, Naruto."

"Shikamaru..."

"Kau yang selalu penuh dengan kejutan, keceriaanmu, sikapmu yang selalu pantang menyerah, aku sangat merindukan semuanya. Kenapa? Kenapa penyakit itu merenggut semuanya darimu? Kenapa kakekmu yang mesum itu menurunkan penyakit seperti itu padamu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi takdirku, Shikamaru!"

"YOO! NARUTO_-KUN_! SHIKAMARU_-SAN!_" teriak seseorang,

"Alis tebal?" sambung Naruto, saat orang yang selalu di penuhi semangat api yang membara itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah menerima pesan dari Neji, bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru malas,

"Dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini pada kalian. Dia bilang untuk latihan nanti siang, kalian juga harus memainkan lagu ini!" jelas Lee yang kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar partitur musik pada mereka berdua.

Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar. Ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara tadi, hingga saat ini ia malas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu walaupun itu hal yang sederhana seperti membaca partitur musik...sedangkan Naruto tampak serius membaca partitur musik itu.

"Kali ini dia yang menciptakan lagu?" tanya Naruto, dilihatnya Lee hanya nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan Ibu jarinya.

"...tapi kenapa lagunya sedih? Apa Neji_-senpai_ sedang patah hati?"

"Begitulah, kudengar minggu lalu dia baru putus dengan Sara. Ya, kurasa dia itu lebih cocok dengan Tenten..." bisik Lee, takut-takut Neji datang tiba-tiba lalu menghajarnya dengan_ jyuuken_.

"_My Destiny_. Hmm, lagu yang bagus!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa Naruto, nada_ reff_ keduanya tinggi begini?" tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya telah selesai membaca partitur musik itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Shikamaru? Itu resiko, siapa suruh dia menjadi _vocalis!_ Kenapa bukan Sasuke_-san_ saja yang menjadi _vocalisnya?"_

"Sasuke kan _leader_ kami sekaligus _gitaris_ utama, lagipula dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak tertarik menjadi seorang _vocalis band_..." jawab Shikamaru.

"Huh, dasar irit bicara! Awalnya kupikir saat _shinobi band_ terbentuk, Naruto_-kun_ akan memegang _keyboard_ karena ayahnya seorang _pianis_ terkenal tapi ternyata malah Gaara_-san_ yang pegang _keyboard_."

"Apa maksudmu Lee_-senpai_, maksudmu suaraku jelek begitu?"

"Tidak juga, Naruto_-kun_. Saat kau berbicara dengan nada cempreng memang sangat jelek, tapi saat kau bicara dengan nada biasa justru terdengar bagus...serak-serak gimana gitu?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau tidak sesehat yang terlihat. Aku tahu, kondisimu sebenarnya sangat lemah kan?"

"Tau darimana?"

"Neji yang cerita. Semenjak _Shinobi band_ terbentuk aku merasa suatu saat nanti kalian berlima akan menjadi bintang besar, bukan hanya sebatas _band_ sekolah melainkan bisa melanglang sampai ke mancanegara, dan suatu saat nanti kalian akan lebih terkenal dari _Akatsuki band_. Menjadi salah satu artis _agency _Akira_-sama_. Sejak saat itu aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi _manager_ kalian tapi Neji bilang kalian tidak mempunyai impian sejauh itu, terutama kau Naruto_-kun_..."

"..."

"Saat kutanya kenapa, Neji bilang kau sakit. Awalnya aku tidak percaya karena setiap hari kau selalu tampak sehat, tapi pada suatu hari aku pernah memergokimu tengah kesakitan. Saat aku bertanya tentangmu pada Guy_ sensei_, dia bilang kau juga tidak pernah ikut olahraga yang berat-berat. Benar begitu Naruto_-kun_?"

"Hmm, tapi kalau soal menyanyi jangan khawatir...aku masih bisa melakukannya. Ah, aku akan menyanyikan lirik bagian ini. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

Lee hanya mengangguk. Shikamaru terlihat menguap lagi. Naruto menarik nafas lalu mulai bernyanyi,

_Wasuretai, kimi hitomi, kimi no namida, kimi no tameiki wo..._

_( I want to forget your eyes, your tears, and sigh )_

_Wasurenai, ringgu hazushi, kimochi karukushi, sugosu mainichi._

_( Each day I take off the ring I cannot let go, still hiding my feeling)_

_Kokoro dake sakende iru yo, mou ichi do dake, tsutaetai..._

_( My mind want to shout, to send one last massage...)_

_You know that my heart beating for you_

_Another way, another lie... _

_Eien nante, shinjiteita aoi toki,_

_( I believed in fate innocently ) _

_but i'm living without your love..._

_Kimi to mawari michi demo, teo toriatte, arukitakatta..._

_( We had to go back, but I still wanted to hold your hand )_

_Omoide to, tokeau my destiny._

_( My destiny is fading with memories )_

'_**PROK! PROK! PROK!'**_ tiba-tiba saja terdengar riuh tepuk tangan, sesaat setelah Naruto selesai menyanyikan potongan lirik lagu itu.

"HYAAA! NARUTOOO_-KUN!_"

"Sejak kapan banyak orang berkumpul di sini, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja tersadar bahwa saat ini ada banyak gadis yang mengelilingi mereka,

"Sejak kau menyanyikan bagian _reff, mendokusai!_" jawab Shikamaru.

_oooOOcherrybloosomOOooo_

'_**BUGGHHH!'**_

"Aaw!" Karin mengaduh kesakitan. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling karena tiba-tiba bola basket nyasar menimpa kepalanya,

"Karin_-san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba membantu Karin yang terjatuh saat bola basket nyasar itu menimpa kepala Karin.

Sejak sampai di sekolah tadi Karin yang datang bersama Ino langsung mengajak Sakura untuk berkeliling sekolah, hanya saja tadi Ino meminta mereka untuk pergi duluan karena ia harus memarkirkan mobil Karin terlebih dahulu. Ino memang selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Karin sebab selain merangkap sebagai ketua pelayan, dia adalah supir pribadi Karin.

"Tentu saja sakit!" jawab Karin yang mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu Sakura sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"_Gomen,"_

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok makhluk dengan gaya rambut pantat bebek dihadapan Karin dan Sakura, membuat Sakura terbengong-bengong menatap pemuda tampan tersebut. Sakura terpesona. Ia memandang pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

'_Seperti inilah tipe cowok idamanku, tapi kenapa jantungku tidak berdebar-debar saat melihatnya ya?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Pemuda itu tampak bingung karena tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar. Salah satu gadis dihadapannya itu hanya memandanginya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke_-kun_? Kau pikir hanya dengan berkata _'gomen' _aku akan memaafkanmu, hah?" teriak Karin sambil mencengkram bagian atas baju olahraga yang Sasuke kenakan, tetapi walaupun Karin terlihat sangat marah Sakura bisa melihat wajah Karin tersipu.

"Tidak sengaja!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"...tapi ini sakit. Sakit kau tahu! Kepalaku sampai pusing, kau taruh dimana matamu itu huh?" bentak Karin.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin membuat tubuh Karin mulai bergetar tak karuan. Saat jarak keduanya semakin sempit tiba-tiba saja,

'_Cup!'_ Sasuke langsung mengecup kepala Karin membuat wajah Karin tampak seperti sayuran _favoritnya_ sekarang,

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi kan, _my tomato_?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Karin.

'_Plukk!'_ dan Karin pun pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Suigetsu, tampaknya aku harus membawa kekasihku ke ruang kesehatan...latihannya sampai disini saja!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggendong Karin _bridal style_.

"Dasar _Ice prince_ aneh, giliran ada si _dobe_ itu langsung OOC dia!" dengus Suigetsu.

'_Jadi orang itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Dia memang tipeku sih tapi jantungku tetap berdetak dengan normal. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan yang spesial, rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Kurasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun terlebih dahulu,'_ batin Sakura pula.

"Rambut gulali, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyeringai aneh tepat di depan Sakura, tentu saja Sakura sangat kaget karena ia bengong sejak tadi.

"HYAA! ADA IKAN HIU JELEK!" teriak Sakura histeris,

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya...ingin kuhajar ya?"

"Hyaa, Inooo!" teriak Sakura lagi saat ia melihat sosok Ino berjalan melewati lapangan basket.

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Ino, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang terlihat semakin marah dan kesal.

"Aduh! Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah teriak-teriak, _forehead_?" protes Ino, saking kesalnya dengan kelakuan Sakura...ia sampai mengatainya _forehead._

"Kau bilang aku apa? Dasar Ino, _buta!_"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"_Pig...piggy _gendut," jawab Sakura sambil meleletkan lidah.

"Diam kau, _forehead_! Aku secantik dan selangsing ini di bilang _piggy_ gendut!"

"Hiih, narsis..." ledek Sakura, tetapi sesaat kemudian keduanya langsung tertawa bersama.

"Jadi sebelum kau berkeliling sekolah tadi, apa kau sudah menemui kepala sekolah?"

"_Yosh!"_

"Kau di tempatkan di kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2-1,"

"Hyaa! Kita satu kelas, assik! Jika ada 5 cowok _populer_ maka akan ada 5 cewek _populer_. Dulu di kelasku cuma ada 4 cewek _populer_ tapi karena sekarang ada kau, maka lengkaplah menjadi 5."

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Sakura polos,

"Di kelas kami banyak anak-anak yang unik; ada si puteri konglomerat yang sangat pemalu, si gadis tomboy, si pirang jutek_ plus_ menyebalkan, si cantik Ino, si pecinta anjing, si pecinta serangga, si gendut yang suka makan keripik kentang di sela-sela jam pelajaran, dan juga 4 _members Shinobi band _yang sangat keren, kau tidak akan menyesal berada di kelas kami _forehead_!" cerita Ino penuh antusias,

"Si cantik Ino? Hueekk!" sambung Sakura yang kemudian pura-pura muntah.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _forehead!_"

"Habisnya kau narsis sekali. Ah ya, tadi kau bilang ada _members_ _Shinobi band_, memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Mereka _band_ sekolah kami dan sangat _populer_. Sasuke_-kun_ sebagai _leader_ sekaligus_ gitaris_ utama, Naruto_-sama_ sebagai _vocalis_, Neji_-senpai bassis_, Gaara_-sama keyboard_, dan si pemalas yang jenius sebagai _drummer_. Lengkaplah sudah, cewek _populer _dengan cowok _populer_. Sasuke_-kun_ dengan Hinata_-chan_, Neji_-senpai_ dengan Tenten, Gaara_-sama_ dengan Shion, kau dengan Naruto_-sama_, dan aku dengan si rambut nanas, hahaha..." ujar Ino terus mengoceh,

"Bukannya Sasuke_-kun_ itu pacarnya Karin_-san_ ya?"

"Memang benar, tapi sejujurnya aku lebih setuju Sasuke_-kun_ dengan Hinata_-chan_ daripada dengan Karin_-sama_."

"Itu tidak benar, Ino! Yang benar itu, Sasuke_-kun_ denganku, dan Naruto dengan anak yang bernama Hinata_-chan_ itu. Itu baru cocok, hahaha..."

"Tidak bisa! Aku lebih suka kau dengan Naruto_-sama_, titik!"

"Lho...kok gitu?"

"Ya karena menurutku kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi, lagipula aku kesal karena dia terlalu memuja Haruno Sakura, jelas-jelas orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto_-sama_. Aku ingin melihatnya hidup dalam realita bukan dalam mimpi konyol seperti itu, dan menurutku kau cocok dengannya. Ini bukan karena kau mirip dengan Haruno Sakura tapi karena aku menyukaimu _forehead_, kupikir kau lah yang bisa membahagiakannya!" jawab Ino dengan nada yang tegas.

"..tapi tipe cowokku adalah Sasuke_-kun!"_

"Tipe cowok itu bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, _forehead_. Dulu aku juga sangat memuja Sasuke_-kun_, dia bukan hanya tampan, tetapi juga keren, dan jenius. Sasuke_-kun_ adalah cinta pertamaku tapi lama-lama perasaanku berubah, bagiku Sasuke_-kun_ itu sedikit membosankan. Dia terlalu dingin."

"...tapi justru itulah daya tariknya, _pig!_"

"_Hello_, jangan hanya terfokus pada satu orang nona! Naruto_-sama_ jauh lebih baik, dia hangat seperti matahari, tiap kali aku menatap iris matanya aku merasa teduh, dia juga memiliki senyuman yang indah. Dia...dia...begitu mengagumkan. Aku sangat menyayanginya," kini nada suara Ino terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Ino..."

"Bagiku dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Biarpun aku hanya seorang pelayan, mereka tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku merasa di istemawakan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kushina_-sama _mempercayaiku untuk menjaga puteranya yang berharga, aku merasa terhormat atas itu semua _forehead_. Aku..." Ino menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto_-sama_."

"Ino, aku mengerti...aku mengerti perasaanmu Ino!" ujar Sakura yang reflek memeluk Ino lalu menepuk punggung Ino pelan. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat gadis pirang dengan kuncir kuda tersebut kembali tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Tadi kau bilang dia _vocalis Shinobi band_, kan? Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Benar, aku sangat khawatir karena sebenarnya dia tidak boleh kelelahan, tapi itu adalah keinginan Naruto_-sama_ sendiri. Bagi Naruto_-sama_ keempat_ members_ yang lain adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia bahagia bisa satu kelompok dengan mereka. Walaupun aku ingin dia berhenti dan keluar dari _Shinobi band_, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tega melarangnya melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum,"

"_Arigatou_, Ino. _Arigatou _untuk ketulusan hatimu. Aku yakin Naruto juga menganggapmu sebagai orang yang berharga."

"Sakura, mungkin saat ini kau belum mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya tapi maukah kau belajar untuk menyukainya?"

"Hmm, lagipula sejak pertama kali kami bertemu aku memang sudah tertarik padanya."

"_Arigatou!_" ujar Ino yang kemudian melepaskan pelukkan Sakura darinya.

"_Yosh!_ Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas!"

"_Hai,_ kurasa bel masuk juga akan berbunyi sebentar lagi..." sambung Ino yang kemudian menghapus air matanya, hingga tak ada lagi sisa tangis di wajahnya.

"_Smile please!"_ ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum pada Ino, dan Ino pun membalas senyumannya.

_oooOOcherrybloosomOOooo_

Sepulang sekolah Ino dan Sakura datang ke aula KHS. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang sebagian besar adalah gadis-gadis. Ya, tentu saja mereka tidak mau melewatkan penampilan kelima pria tampan yang siap beraksi dengan lagu-lagu mereka. Ini memang hanya _pre performance_ untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang ke 35 dua minggu lagi, tetapi tetap saja mereka semua tidak ingin melewatkannya.

"Hinata_-chan_, kau bisa menatap Naruto sepuas hatimu disini..." kata Tenten berusaha menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"To-tolong hentikan itu Tenten_-san_...aku...aku...malu..."

Tenten tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, wajah putih Hinata sudah merona merah sekarang tetapi gadis itu tetap saja menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Dasar, padahal sebenarnya Tenten sudah tahu kalau saat ini Hinata merasa sangat senang karena mendapat tempat yang sangat pas untuk bisa menatap Naruto sepanjang penampilannya nanti. Tenten juga tahu dengan pasti bahwa Naruto adalah cinta pertama pewaris Hyuuga itu.

Konser latihan itu pun dimulai. Semua penonton bersorak saat kelima pria tampan sekaligus keren itu memasuki panggung. Sepanjang konser, Hinata terus saja memandangi Naruto yang menyanyikan semua lagu yang di bawakannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Dia hanya sesekali memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto saat Tenten berusaha menggodanya karena berhasil memergokinya sedang memandang Naruto.

Di bangku penonton yang lumayan jauh dari posisi Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura dan Ino juga tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan mereka dari arah panggung. Ino terus memandangi Shikamaru yang terus menabuh drumnya dengan semangat, kalau sedang tampil begini Shikamaru memang selalu terlihat serius. Diam-diam Ino tersenyum kecil, ternyata Shikamaru bukan hanya seorang pemalas yang hobi tidur dan menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan. Ada kalanya dia tampak serius dan keren seperti sekarang.

Sakura tampak menikmati lirik lagu yang sedang Naruto nyanyikan. Saat iris _emeraldnya _tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan iris _sapphire_ di atas sana, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Sakura semakin tersipu saat Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahya seraya melempar senyum. Sakura benar-benar merasa malu, sepertinya Naruto menyadari jika sejak tadi ia terus memandanginya. Tidak tahan dengan senyuman Naruto yang membuat tubuhnya terasa meleleh, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memang terlihat sangat keren saat sedang memainkan gitar, tampaknya pemuda itu memang sangat jago memainkan gitar tetapi biarpun begitu hanya rasa kagum yang Sakura rasakan. Detak jantungnya kembali normal. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia tidak heboh seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang sejak tadi terus memanggil nama Sasuke dengan histeris. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil, kini ia sudah tahu jawabannya...ia tidak seperti gadis-gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas berat untuk sesaat saat ia melihat Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Setelah itu ia kembali bernyanyi. Gaara memainkan _keyboardnya _sambil terus memandangi Sakura. Biarpun Sakura baru masuk KHS hari ini, ia yakin gadis itu sebenarnya adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sangat diidolakan sepupunya—Naruto— sekaligus gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, tetapi jangan salahkan dirinya...sejak kemunculan Haruno Sakura, Naruto selalu menceritakan semua hal tentang gadis itu padanya hingga perlahan-lahan ia ikut merasa tertarik. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran tetapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi menyukainya juga, seakan-akan Naruto telah menularkan _virus_ aneh padanya. Ia juga pernah mencuri salah satu foto Sakura dari Naruto. Memandanginya setiap malam, hingga akhirnya ia ingin bertemu gadis itu secara langsung. Gaara bahkan menonton konser Sakura, saat gadis itu mengadakan konser di _Tokyo Dome_ dua bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Gaara semakin menyukai Sakura, karena penampilan sempurna Sakura saat itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

_oooOOcherrybloosomOOooo_

"Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu kepadanya, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata saat mereka sedang menunggu mobil jemputan Hinata untuk kembali ke_ mansion_ Hyuuga setelah selesai menonton konser. Tenten memang tinggal di _mansion _Hyuuga karena selain sahabat Hinata, dia juga adalah pelayan pribadi Hinata.

"Tenten_-san_, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal semacam itu?"

"Tidak bisa!" jawab Tenten polos,

"...tapi Tenten_-san_..."

"_Doushite_? Sampai kapan kau akan terus memendam perasaanmu?"

"Tenten_-san_..." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan mereka. Seorang teman sekelasnya membuka jendela mobil tersebut,

"Yo, Hinata! Tenten!" kata seseorang dari dalam mobil yang ternyata adalah Kiba, memanggil kedua gadis itu,

"Sedang apa kalian disitu?"

"Guk...guk...guk?" terdengar suara anjing kesayangan Kiba yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah dan ia tinggal di mobil—Akamaru—

"Tentu saja menunggu mobil jemputan, mana mungkin kami menunggu_ bus_ disini!"

"Butuh tumpangan untuk pulang?" tawar Kiba,

"_Iie_, a_rigatou!_" jawab Hinata.

"...tapi Neji masih harus membereskan peralatan mereka, jadi mungkin ia akan datang telat. Lebih baik kalian ikut dengan kami saja?"

"Guk...guk...guk!"

"_Arigatou!_" ujar Tenten,

"Ayo, Hinata_-chan!"_ tambahnya pada Hinata sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu,

"Tenten_-san_..." Hinata mencoba menahan Tenten,

"Sudahlah, ikuti mereka saja. Aku ingin cepat sampai di _mansion!_" tegas Tenten.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam ternyata ada Shino juga yang duduk di samping Kiba yang sedang menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tenten dan Kiba terus berbincang, sementara Hinata dan Shino lebih banyak terdiam dan sesekali tertawa bila ada hal lucu yang keluar dari mulut Kiba ataupun Tenten.

_oooOOcherrybloosomOOooo_

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Dilihatnya Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Sakura dapat melihat seulas senyum muncul di wajah Naruto yang telihat...pucat.

'_Apakah penyakit Naruto kambuh lagi?'_ Sakura bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Sakura_-chan_, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto yang telah berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu pulang, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura heran,

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_." jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya bohong, karena pada kenyataannya dia mulai merasakan dadanya kembali sakit. Naruto hanya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya karena tidak mau membuat mereka kembali cemas, lagipula ia telah meminum obatnya dan berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera hilang.

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Bukankah sebelum latihan tadi obatnya sudah kau minum?'_ batin Naruto, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi bukannya cuma latihan ya, tapi kenapa kau sampai membawakan 6 buah lagu?"

"...karena saat acara ulang tahun KHS nanti, kami memang berencana membawakan keenam lagu itu."

"Suaramu bagus juga, kapan-kapan ayo kita duet?"

"Hah? Duet?"

"_Yosh!_ Kita nyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu itu _'Song For You'_, mau kan?"

"_Song for you_? Kau melihatnya?"

"Hehehe, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya Naruto."

"Tentu Sakura_-chan_, nanti kita duet."

"_Horre!_ _Arigatou_..."

"Sama-sama," balas Naruto. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan bergetar,

Dada Naruto benar-benar terasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia tidak dapat melihat sosok Sakura dengan jelas. Semakin lama Naruto merasakan pandangannya semakin gelap dan...

'_**Brukkk!'**_

"NARUTOOO!"

_**_TBC_**_

_a/n: Jangan bunuh Muki karena udah bikin Naruto-kun kayak begitu, okay! #peace ^_^_

_Chapter kali ini semakin minim deskriftif aja ya? Gomen ne, namanya juga Muki masih belajar. Udah ah, ga mau banyak bacot. Seperti biasa Muki belum siap menerima flame, jadi Muki mau minta REVIEW aja! ^^_

_Arigatou buat kalian semua yang udah mau read, review, bahkan ngefollow and ngefav fic perdana Muki ini. Untuk review yang kemarin nggak login Muki balas sekarang aja ya ^_^_

**Uzumakisaku-chan :** _Arigatou. Chapter_ duanya udah _update_ ya.

**Readers **: _Hai,_ ficnya udah dilanjut. Syukurlah kalau pada suka. Soal _endingnya_ liat ntar aja _okay, arigatou._

**Namikaze-senpai** : Senengnya klo bisa bikin orang penasaran hehe. Nih, udah di lanjut. _Arigatou_.

**Astronaut22** : Alhamdulillah kalau nggak ada _typo_. Oh suka SasuKarin juga ya, Muki juga suka. Nih _chapter _2 nya udah _update. Arigatou_.

**Guest** : Haha, ga usah ragu-ragu gitu. Ikutin aja _chapter_ selanjutnya hehe. Ini udah dilanjut, _arigatou._

**Manguni :** Iya, ntar bakalan ada yang cemburu kok. Hahaha, jangan sampai jadi gila dong soalnya di fic ini Muki bakalan jadiin Sakura gadis yang tegar hehe. _Arigatou._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Title : With All My Heart_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuKarin, dll._

_Inspirated : Untuk quote kali ini, terinspirasi dari lagu 'Song For You' Tohoshinki. Semoga suka! ^^_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**Summary :**_"Kalau begitu tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak menyukai, Naruto!" tantang Sakura.

Sakura mulai terisak pelan, kini ia menatap mata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku…"

Sakura masih terus menunggu, menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku...selama ini aku sakit, jadi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan tidak ingin jatuh cinta, tapi Sakura_-chan_ kau telah merusak semuanya. Sakura_-chan_, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta biarpun kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali..."

_Chapter 3 : I'll never let you go_

_**I'll never let you go. Hey, stay by my side. Let's count each passing seasons. I want to we walk together. All the time, forever—Naruto Namikaze—**_

_**oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo**_

"Bagaimana pun caranya, cari Sakura sampai ketemu! Kalau tidak, perusahaan bisa mengalami kerugian besar," teriak _CEO_ _Shimura Entertainmment_—Shimura Akira—(_gomen_, Akira ini OC milik Muki dan dari _clan_ Shimura, abis Muki bingung nentuin siapa yang pantes menjadi bosnya Sakura. Nggak apa-apa, kan?) ^^

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana Akira_-sama_, tetapi sampai sekarang kami belum bisa menemukan Haruno_-san_..." sambung Kakuzu, salah satu _bodyguard _Sakura.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian bertiga, dasar tidak berguna! Harusnya kalian bisa mencegah Sakura melarikan diri! Bukankah menjaganya adalah kewajiban kalian?"

"_Gomen_, Akira_-sama_. Waktu itu Tobi sangat mengantuk. Kakuzu_-san_ terus-menerus menghitung uang di kamarnya, sedangkan Kisame_-san_ sedang sibuk memberi makan ikan hiu miliknya_!_" cerita seorang pria bertopeng dengan polosnya, pria yang juga merupakan _bodyguard_ Sakura.

"ITULAH SEBABNYA, KU BILANG KALIAN BERTIGA TIDAK BERGUNA!" bentak Akira_-sama_ sambil menggebrak meja, membuat ketiga orang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Tenanglah, Akira_-sama!_ Kami pasti akan terus mencarinya sampai ketemu!" sambung Kisame,

"...karena kalian tidak berguna aku sampai merepotkan _Akatsuki band _untuk ikut mencarinya. Cepat cari dia karena selain karir Sakura terancam, kedua orang tuanya dan Yakumo_-san_ terlihat begitu khawatir!"

"SIAP! Tobi anak baik akan melaksanakan perintah Akira_-sama!_"

Ketiga orang itu pun membubarkan diri. Akira_-sama_ langsung memijit keningnya. Ia benar-benar pusing karena para wartawan _infotainment_ tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan keberadaan salah satu artis terbaiknya itu, terlebih perusahaannya mengalami kerugian besar gara-gara Sakura pergi seenaknya. Sebenarnya ia mengerti perasaan Sakura yang sangat menginginkan untuk _vacum_, sebab sebelum Sakura menghilang, gadis itu kerap kali selalu membahas hal yang sama, tetapi pergi diam-diam seperti ini justru malah menimbulkan banyak masalah baru.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Dimana puteraku?" tanya dokter Tsunade, dokter yang selama ini menangani penyakit Naruto sekaligus ibu mertua Kushina.

"Karin masih berusaha menghubunginya._ Okaasan, _bagaimana keadaan Naru?"

"Akan aku katakan setelah puteraku datang,"

"...tapi aku ini ibunya, _Okaasan_. Katakan saja padaku!"

"Tidak bisa Kushina, aku khawatir kau tidak akan kuat mendengarnya. Setelah Minato tiba, kalian berdua segeralah ke ruanganku!"

"Apakah kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya Gaara,

"Boleh saja, tetapi jangan terlalu lama dan tidak boleh lebih dari dua orang karena kondisi bocah itu masih sangat lemah. Kami permisi dulu!" pamit Tsunade yang kemudian undur diri diikuti asistennya—Shizune—dan dua orang perawat lainnya.

Kushina hanya menatap punggung Tsunade yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan kosong. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan putera semata wayangnya itu. Kushina mulai panik dan menangis karena perkataan Tsunade tadi terdengar begitu janggal. Ia pun terduduk lemas di lantai yang dingin. Gaara yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi tunggu bersama Sakura segera menghampiri Kushina, lalu berusaha menenangkan Kushina dengan memegang tangan dan bahunya,

"Kushina_-basan!_" panggil Gaara lirih,

Kushina masih terus menangis. Gaara pun segera membantu Kushina berdiri, lalu mendudukkan Kushina di samping Sakura yang terus menunduk sejak tadi. Setelah itu dia pun duduk di samping Kushina.

"Gaara, Naru akan baik-baik saja kan?" Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Gaara, berharap Gaara akan memberinya jawaban yang bisa menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan putera semata wayangnya, meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa Gaara juga hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menentukan apa yang akan terjadi pada putranya.

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Naruto, kan?" tanyanya lagi karena Gaara tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gaara dapat melihat Kushina memandangnya dengan penuh harap, terlihat sangat putus asa. Air mata kembali menetes dan membasahi kedua pipi wanita itu. Apa yang harus Gaara katakan? Tentu saja Gaara juga berharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja, tetapi dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto yang langsung masuk ruang _ICU_ setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit tadi.

"_Hai, basan,_ Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia orang yang kuat!" jawab Gaara, berharap kata-kata itu bisa lebih menenangkan Kushina.

Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Dia dapat melihat gadis itu masih menunduk menatap lantai. Sakura nampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah sambil terisak pelan. Gaara ingin sekali menenangkan hati gadis itu, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Kushina yang masih terus menangis.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Kushina pula.

"Baiklah Kushina_-basan_, aku akan menemanimu masuk..." kata Gaara yang kemudian menuntun Kushina masuk ke ruang _ICU _setelah menoleh sesaat pada Sakura.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Gaara terdiam ketika dia menemukan sosok Sakura tengah tertidur di kursi tunggu. Setelah Minato datang, Kushina dan Minato langsung pergi ke ruang dokter Tsunade, sedangkan dirinya pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman karena merasa haus, sementara Karin segera pulang ke _mansion _untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Kushina dan Minato dengan di antar oleh Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Wajah Sakura terlihat letih dan matanya sembab. Sakura pasti tertidur karena lelah gara-gara menangis sejak tadi. Gaara melepaskan _sweater _kesayangannya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Sakura. Gaara dapat melihat ada sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mata Sakura. Hatinya sangat perih melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Sakura_-san_?"

Lagi-lagi jantung Gaara berdegup kencang setiap kali Sakura berada di dekatnya, namun hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Sakura_-san_, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Kukira aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu di setiap konser atau_ fanmeetingmu_ seperti dulu. Tak kusangka sekarang kau begitu dekat,"

Perlahan-lahan Gaara menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengecup keningnya, namun hanya sekian detik karena dia khawatir gadis itu akan terbangun. Setelahnya dia hanya duduk di samping Sakura sambil terus memandangi gadis itu.

oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo

Ino berdiri tertegun di depan pintu ruang kerja dokter Tsunade. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan sakit. Rasanya seperti di tusuk beribu-ribu jarum, saat ia mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade pada Minato dan Kushina mengenai kondisi Naruto.

Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Kenapa pada saat Sakura baru menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto, kondisi Naruto justru semakin memburuk? Sesingkat inikah waktu Sakura bersama Naruto? Secepat inikah mereka harus kehilangan Naruto? Tidak, Ino sama sekali tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Ino dapat mendengar suara tangisan Kushina di dalam ruangan, juga teriakan panik Minato karena sepertinya Kushina langsung tak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Hal itu membuat hatinya terasa semakin perih. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan suara tangisnya sendiri. Ino sama sekali tidak ingin orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menyadari keberadaannya.

'_Kami-sama, aku mohon jangan ambil Naruto-sama!'_ pinta Ino di dalam hatinya. Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir keluar. Ino benar-benar takut, takut kemungkinan terburuk yang di katakan dokter Tsunade barusan benar-benar terjadi.

"Naruto-_sama..."_ sambil terisak, Ino memanggil nama Naruto dengan lirih lalu bergegas berlari menuju ruang _ICU _tempat Naruto di rawat.

_oooOOcherrybloosomOOooo_

Ino tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua bola mata _aquamarinenya_ membulat tak percaya. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Ia yakin penglihatannya tidak bermasalah, Gaara mendekati Sakura, menyelimutkan _sweaternya_ pada tubuh Sakura yang tengah tertidur, dan setelahnya Gaara menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengecup kening gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan.

'_Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya juga, Gaara-sama?!'_ ucap Ino dalam hati,

Ino masih terpaku di tempat, sekarang ia melihat Gaara duduk di samping Sakura lalu terus memandangi gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kedua orang itu, dan dalam jarak yang sedekat ini...ia bahkan bisa melihat pipi Gaara merona dan bibirnya megulas senyuman kecil.

"Gaara_-sama_?" sapa Ino,

Gaara tersentak kaget mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tidak asing baginya. Dia nampak salah tingkah. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Ia takut Ino melihat kejadian tadi lalu melaporkannya pada Naruto, setelah sepupunya itu siuman nanti.

"I-Ino...aku..."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya tertidur di sini? Kalau dia sakit bagaimana? Kan aku juga yang repot!" ujar Ino yang kemudian mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Engh...Ino _pig?"_

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kenapa tidur disini? Ayo masuk!"

"...tapi Naruto kan masih di ruang _ICU_, Tsunade_-sensei_ bilang kondisinya masih sangat lemah...jadi dia pasti belum boleh di jenguk, kan?"

"Biarpun begitu kau tidak boleh tidur disini! Kalau kau sakit kan aku juga yang repot!"

"Kenapa aku harus merepotkanmu?" tanya Sakura polos,

"Sudahlah, Naruto_-sama_ boleh di jenguk kok! Asal tidak boleh terlalu lama dan maksimal dua orang!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening saat melihat benda asing yang menempel di badannya, ia pun mencium aroma parfum yang masih tertinggal di _sweater_ merah _maroon_ itu.

"_Pig,_ ini _sweater_ siapa? Seingatku ini bukan aroma parfum Naruto, jadi aku yakin ini pasti bukan punya Naruto!"

"Memang bukan punya Naruto_-sama._"

"Kalau begitu, ini punya siapa?"

"Punya Gaara_-sama_," jawab Ino sambil menunjuk Gaara yang tampak menghela nafas lega karena tadi ia pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada Sakura.

"Gaara_-sama, arigatou!_" kata Sakura sambil melepas _sweater _itulalu menyodorkannya pada Gaara,

"Kau pakai saja, di sini dingin!" kata Gaara seraya menyampirkan kembali _sweaternya_ ke bahu Sakura.

"_Domo arigatou,_" Sakura kembali berterimakasih pada Gaara, lalu memakaikan _sweater_ itu ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sakura_-san_ sebaiknya kau pulang bersama Ino dan istirahat, kau telihat sangat lelah!" kata Gaara,

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Eh? _Doushite, forehead?_"

"Aku ingin menemani Naruto disini. Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia siuman!"

"...tapi kalau terus begini, kau sendiri bisa sakit Sakura_-san_."

"_Daijoubu_, aku hanya ingin terus berada di sampingnya."

Deg! Gaara merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Mendadak dia merasa cemburu. Sangat cemburu. Apakah hati Sakura kini sepenuhnya telah menjadi milik sepupunya itu? Jika memang demikian berarti sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya?

"Nampaknya kau sangat menyayangi Naruto?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"_Hai_, aku tulus menyayangi Naruto. Memang benar aku baru mengenalnya, tapi aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi karena sekarang aku sadar kalau Naruto sangat berarti untukku."

"Baguslah, aku ikut senang karena ada orang yang menyayangi Naruto dengan tulus, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya!" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum, tapi baginya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu terdengar begitu miris.

Menit-menit selanjutnya suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara Gaara, Sakura ataupun Ino. Ketiganya hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang _ICU_, diikuti Ino di belakangnya. Matanya mulai terasa memanas lagi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya mendadak menjadi kacau seperti ini, padahal Naruto bukanlah tipenya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa menyukai pemuda itu. Apa yang ia suka dari seorang Naruto Namikaze? Senyumannya kah? Tidak, bagi Sakura senyuman Naruto hanya membuatnya tertarik. Ino juga bukan menjadi alasannya. Alasan ia menyukai Naruto masih belum ia ketahui, tetapi yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah terus berada di samping Naruto. Sakura hanya ingin terus bersama dengan Naruto.

Sakura telah tiba di depan kamar _ICU_ tempat Naruto berada. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu, mengenakan pakaian khusus yang sudah tersedia di sana, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang di mana Naruto sedang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, dilihatnya selang infus terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto, juga masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang pucat dan berbagai peralatan medis lain yang tidak Sakura mengerti terpasang di tubuhnya. Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke mesin _EKG_ di samping ranjang Naruto yang terus menunjukkan garis naik turun berwarna hijau. Kemudian Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat...begitu menderita.

"Naruto..." Sakura memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan lirih. Di genggamnya tangan Naruto dengan lembut, sambil terisak dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku belum mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Ino ikut menangis melihat kondisi Sakura yang nampak begitu sedih. Gadis itu berbicara pada Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sambil terisak pelan, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, seolah takut Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dada Ino terasa sakit dan sesak saat itu juga. Dia tidak tega melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya itu menderita.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Putera majikannya itu terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Tiba-tiba Ino kembali teringat pada kejadian saat dirinya menguping pembicaraan Minato dan Kushina dengan dokter Tsunade mengenai kondisi Naruto, tangisan Kushina saat mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade, teriakan panik Minato saat itu, serta keadaan Sakura saat ini membuat hatinya semakin pilu.

"Naruto_-sama_...bertahanlah, demi kami semua yang sangat menyayangimu!" katanya lirih.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Naruto?" Sakura terlihat kaget. Ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempat Naruto di rawat dan mendapati Naruto tengah berbicara pada seorang pria tampan yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Pria berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _sapphire_ yang Sakura ketahui sebagai ayah Naruto sekaligus musisi idola ibunya—Namikaze Minato—

"Apakah kau yang bernama Sakura_-san_?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Hai, Minato-sama, hajime mashite!_" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Senang mengenalmu, Sakura_-san!_" balas Minato sambil kembali menunjukkan senyumnya pada Sakura, senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada senyuman Naruto.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Minato kembali berbicara, kali ini pada puteranya—Naruto—

"_Hai, Otousan_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Naruto, suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

"...tapi..." Minato terlihat ragu, sementara Sakura menatap keduanya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"_Daijoubu desu, tousan!_" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, O_tousan_ percaya padamu!" jawab Minato pada akhirnya,

"Kalau begitu O_tousan_ keluar dulu, kau bicaralah pada Sakura_-san!_" tambahnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Kenapa terus berdiri di sini? Kau tidak ingin menemui puteraku?" tanya Minato pada Sakura.

"_Eh?_ _Hai, Minato-sama_."

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri di sana? Apa kau tidak ingin menemuiku?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanya terus berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap kepergian Minato.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau mengulang pertanyaan ayahmu?" Sakura malah balik bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Hati Sakura terasa hangat melihat senyuman Naruto. Senyuman yang ia rindukan, senyuman yang sudah empat hari ini tidak ia lihat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Rahasia," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil...

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, _baka!_"

"_Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka_? Kau kelihatan pucat," tanya Naruto cemas saat Sakura telah duduk di hadapannya.

"_Baka_, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!"

"Aku serius _Sakura-chan_, apa kau sakit?"

"_Iie, daijoubu desu_."

"_Souka?_"

"_Hai..."_ jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum,

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih membaik? Apa dadamu masih terasa sakit? Kapan kau siuman? _Baka_, kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku?"

"Sakura_-chan_, kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti Ino? Pertanyaanmu membuatku pusing,"

"_Gomen_," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan cemas, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut,

"Aku sudah siuman sejak kemarin, aku sengaja tidak mengabarimu..." tambahnya, di lenganya masih terpasang selang infus dan masih ada juga selang-selang lain yang terpasang di dadanya.

"_Doushite?_"

"Aku ingin kau istirahat, kudengar sudah susah payah Ino dan yang lainnya membujukmu untuk pulang tapi kau tetap saja keras kepala. Aku tahu dari Gaara, katanya kau terus menerus menjagaku sejak aku masuk rumah sakit."

"Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, Naruto!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu. Gadis yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung-relung hatinya,

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"_Nani?_"

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Naruto mengajak Sakura ke sebuah _cafe_. Suasana di _cafe_ itu begitu romantis, banyak hiasan-hiasan cantik terpasang di setiap sudut, serta buket bunga-bunga indah dan lilin-lilin berwarna merah terpajang di setiap meja _cafe _tersebut. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Hari ini _cafe_ tersebut tidak begitu ramai pengunjung. Di tengah-tengah _cafe_ ada sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna merah _maroon_. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru, menikmati pemandangan yang terpampang indah di hadapannya.

"Indah sekali," kata Sakura takjub.

"Kau suka?"

"_Hai_, Naruto. Benar-benar _cafe _yang menakjubkan, ternyata di Konoha banyak sekali tempat-tempat indah yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Ayo!" Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah _cafe_, lalu ia mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi _grand piano_. Ia sendiri juga duduk di samping Sakura,

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti,

"Bukankah tempo hari kau mengajakku duet? Kau sudah hapal lirik lagu itu kan, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura pula.

"_Otousan_ yang menunjukkan _cafe_ ini padaku, katanya tempat ini adalah tempatnya melamar ibuku sebelum dia menjadi _pianis_ terkenal. Begitulah, dulu _Otousan_ hanya seorang pemain piano di _caf_e ini. _Okaasan_ lah yang memberinya motivasi, hingga akhirnya O_tousan_ berhasil meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang musisi _professional_..." cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"_Souka?_"

"Romantis bukan? Tidak heran O_kaasan _sampai jatuh cinta padanya."

"Lalu, apa kau mengajakku kemari untuk melamarku juga?" goda Sakura,

"Apa kau ingin aku melamarmu?" Naruto malah balik menggoda Sakura, membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"_Baka_, memangnya kau tidak mau melamarku?" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah,

"Tidak mau!" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan tersenyum sendiri saat Sakura sudah tidak dapat melihat wajahnya lagi.

"_Nani?_ Kau tidak mau? _Baka!_"

Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah Sakura dan kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura,

"Ternyata Sakura_-chan_ terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang ngambek," katanya seraya mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Gombal!" jawab Sakura, membuat Naruto tertawa.

'_Tentu saja aku mau melakukannya, Sakura-chan. Tentu saja aku mau melamarmu, tapi apakah aku punya kesempatan untuk itu? Apa aku masih punya waktu untuk melakukannya? Sakura-chan, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi...'_ batin Naruto sambil terus memandang gadis di hadapannya itu dengan pilu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba berubah. Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba hilang, kini naruto terlihat begitu sedih.

"_Iie, daijoubu..._" jawab Naruto sambil kembali tersenyum yang kali ini terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu."

"EH?"

"Aku serius! Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku bukan hanya menyukaimu tapi aku juga sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, kini ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih kencang.

"Jangan menyukaiku, Sakura_-chan._ Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku mungkin hanya akan membuatmu terluka dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Sakura_-chan_. Kau harus bahagia, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bersedih!"

"...tapi bagaimana jika bahagiaku itu adalah kau, Naruto?"

"Sakura_-chan_, kumohon jangan! Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku, aku yakin di luar sana masih banyak orang yang menyukaimu!"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Sakura_-chan..._"

"Katakan padaku, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan tentang perasaanmu padaku..." kata Sakura,

"Naruto, jujurlah padaku! Kau juga menyukaiku kan?" tambahnya sambil terus menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, kau salah paham Sakura_-chan._"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku secara langsung kalau kau juga menyukaiku? Kenapa kau hanya mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu padaku lewat lagu _Song for You_ gubahanmu, dan suratmu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku? Menyukaimu? Yang benar saja Sakura_-chan, _lagipula apa yang kau maksud dengan surat? Surat apa? Kalau soal surat penggemar itu wajar, kan? Penggemarmu yang lainnya juga sudah pasti akan menyatakan hal yang sama padamu," lagi-lagi Naruto berkilah.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"_Iie,_ aku hanya mengagumimu sebagai seorang _fan_, tidak lebih dari itu!" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura, seolah takut Sakura dapat membaca isi hatinya.

"Kau bohong! Jangan mebohongiku, _baka!_" kata Sakura sambil terus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku tidak bohong, Sakura_-chan._ Bagiku kau hanya seorang idola yang aku kagumi."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Naruto.

"Sakura_-chan_, sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri!" jawab Sakura,

"..."

"Naruto, berhentilah menutupi perasaanmu sendiri! Katakanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya!"

"Sakura_-chan_, hentikan!"

"_Doushite__?_ Kau tidak berani? Kau masih ingin terus menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menghindari tatapanku?"

"Aku juga tidak menghindari apapun," jawab Naruto, masih enggan untuk menatap ke arah Sakura. Ia sendiri yakin kalau Sakura tidak akan begitu saja percaya dengan semua ucapannya. Sakura selalu bisa membaca kebohongannya lewat sorot matanya. Itulah kenapa Naruto tidak ingin membalas tatapan Sakura. Ia takut Sakura akan menyadari sesuatu bila ia membalas tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak menyukai, Naruto!" tantang Sakura.

Naruto tertegun saat mendengar tantangan yang di ajukan Sakura.

'_Sakura-chan, kenapa saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepasmu...kau malah melakukan hal ini padaku__?' _batinnya dalam hati.

Naruto bimbang. Haruskah ia melakukan permintaan Sakura? Apakah menuruti kemauan Sakura adalah jalan yang terbaik? Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghancurkan hati Sakura saat ini, tapi sanggupkah ia melakukannya? Menatap Sakura dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai gadis itu?

'_Kumohon Sakura-chan, berhenti! Berhentilah memojokkanku!'_ batin Naruto pula. Ia semakin berusaha berpaling, masih berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"_Doushite__?_ Kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku minta karena semua yang kukatakan itu benar, kan? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?" kini air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipi Sakura, membuat hati Naruto semakin perih.

'_Kami-sama, ini sakit. Hatiku semakin sakit melihat air matanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin menepati janjiku pada Shikamaru. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Sakura-chan menderita karena aku.'_

Sakura mulai terisak pelan, kini ia menatap mata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku…"

Sakura masih terus menunggu, menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku...selama ini aku sakit, jadi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan tidak ingin jatuh cinta, tapi Sakura_-chan_ kau telah merusak semuanya. Sakura_-chan_, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta biarpun kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali..."

Naruto semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Ia mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura, tapi air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin deras. Sekarang dadanya kembali terasa begitu sakit, tapi Naruto terus berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, kita menikah, setiap hari aku akan mengucapkan kata _'aishiteru'_, lalu kita memiliki anak, membesarkan mereka, dan aku hidup bersamamu sampai tua...tapi apakah itu mungkin?" suara Naruto terdengar lirih dan ragu.

Sakura menghambur ke arah Naruto, dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat, dan semakin erat.

"_Arigatou,_ Naruto. Sekarang aku puas, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Bisakah? Kau bukan _Kami-sama,_" suara Naruto masih terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berapa lama pun sisa waktu yang kau punya, selama sisa waktu itu aku ingin selalu menemanimu, selalu bersamamu. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Jangan minta aku untuk pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu kecuali kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku."

"_Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Domo Arigatou._"

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Di salah satu kursi, Gaara sedang duduk sambil tersenyum getir memandang sepupunya—Naruto—memeluk Sakura. Sudah cukup lama dia duduk di tempat itu karena Kushina memintanya untuk mengikuti mereka berdua diam-diam. Biar bagaimana pun Kushina masih sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi putera semata wayangnya itu, karena sebenarnya Tsunade sendiri belum mengijikan Naruto keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Keadaan Naruto masih sangat lemah, itu yang di katakan Tsunade, tapi ternyata Naruto mewarisi sifatnya yang keras kepala hingga Tsunade tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Gaara masih menatap kedua orang itu. Akhirnya sepupunya itu meraih kebahagiaannya walaupun dia sendiri tersakiti.

"Selamat Naruto!" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum miris memandang Naruto dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara merasakan pipinya basah. Ada sesuatu mengalir keluar dari matanya. Gaara menangis. Dadanya terasa sesak dan nafasnya seperti tercekat,

'_Tidak, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan untuk saudaraku, kebahagiaan karena Naruto berhasil meraih kebahagiaannya'_ batin Gaara dalam hatinya, tapi jika dia bahagia kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan sakit?

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"_Nee,_ Sakura_-chan_. Ayo kita duet!" ajak Naruto yang kemudian menghadap ke arah _grand piano_, lalu mulai memainkan piano tersebut. Alat musik lainnya mulai mengalun mengiringi pemainan pianonya. Rupanya di panggung _cafe _tersebut sudah berdiri pemusik lain yang telah ia mintai bantuan sebelumnya. Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi,

_Be right by your side like this_

_MY LIFE we will walk together_

_All the time, forever_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_The thoughts I have decided in my heart_

_I will convey to you right now without hesitation_

_Heaped upon the both of us (the) GOOD TIME OF LOVE_

_For the sake of continuing in the future_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_White wings swimming in the wind_

_Sending it to your chest (a) SONG FOR YOU_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_I'll never let you go_

_Hey, stay by my side_

_Let's count each passing season_

_Right by your side like this_

_MY LIFE we will walk together_

_All the time, forever_

Selesai _reff_ pertama, Naruto merasakan sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Naruto memegang dada kirinya dengan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan kembali bernyanyi. Sementara sebelah tangan lainnya masih menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano.

_There could be days when the wings are damaged_

_And times of a starless night sky_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Today's feelings will probably be remembered_

_As long as it's the two of us, for sure DREAMS COME TRUE_

Dada kiri Naruto semakin terasa sakit, Naruto masih terus berusaha menahannya, suaranya kini mulai bergetar. Gaara yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap cemas ke arah Naruto yang tengah bernyanyi sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, sementara Sakura nampak tak meyadari apapun karena Sakura terlalu sibuk mengatur debar jantungnya yang terus menggila sejak tadi.

_To the far distance of the sky_

_FOR YOU until my voice reaches it_

_Let's strum the wishes of tomorrow_

_YOUR SMILE from my heart_

_SO SHINE because I swear to you_

_To protect it forever_

Dada Naruto benar-benar terasa sakit. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Biarpun begitu, piano itu masih tetap ia mainkan. Naruto hanya berharap semoga Sakura tidak melihat ekspresi kesakitannya.

Sakura yang mendengar Naruto berhenti bernyanyi mulai mengatur nafasnya dan menyanyikan bagian _reff_ terakhir lagu itu untuk menggantikan Naruto, tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Para pengunjung lainnya berhenti melakukan aktivitas makan dan minum mereka sejak Naruto mulai bernyanyi untuk sesaat karena terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto dan Sakura.

_I'll never let you go_

_Hey, stay by my side_

_Let's count each passing seasons_

_Right by your side like this_

_MY LIFE we will walk together_

_All the time, forever_

'_**PROK! PROK! PROK!'**_tepuk tangan para pengunjung _cafe _mulai menggema di _cafe _tersebut.

"_Arigatou!"_ teriak Sakura seraya berdiri dan menghadap para pengunjung _cafe_, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh penonton yang telah menyaksikan pertunjukkan mereka.

'_Sudah berakhir Naruto, kau telah berhasil menepati janjimu pada Sakura-chan. Kau telah berhasil bertahan dan tidak membuat duet pertamamu dengan Sakura berhenti di tengah jalan,_' batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Para pemusik itu sudah membubarkan diri. Para pengunjung _cafe_ juga sudah kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sakura masih tersenyum sambil menghadap ke arah para pengunjung. Sementara Naruto masih terus menekan dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Naruto merasa ia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

'_Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!'_ Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk pelan,

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, tetapi ia tidak mau mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok orang yang memanggilnya. Ia masih terus membelakangi Sakura. Di tekannya semakin kuat dada kirinya yang sakit dengan tangan kanannya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang atau setidaknya berkurang...tetapi dadanya tetap terasa sangat sakit. Naruto terus berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya. Tubuhnya semakin tertunduk, tangan kanannya terus meremas dadanya yang sakit sementara tangan kirinya memegang pinggiran _grand piano_, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lemah.

'_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk...OHOK!'_ batuknya semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya darah segar tiba-tiba keluar beriringan dari batuknya.

'_Apa ini?'_ bathin Naruto sambil memandang cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu dengan tangan gemetar, tentu saja Naruto sangat _shock_ karena ini pertama kalinya ia muntah darah.

"Naruto, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba Naruto bersikap aneh dengan terus memunggunginya.

_**_TBC_**_

a/n: Muki minta maaf karena ceritanya Muki potong di bagian itu, abis Muki takut _chapter _kali ini kepanjangan ntar pada bosen lagi bacanya, hehehe. Seperti biasa Muki belum siap menerima _flame_, jadi Muki minta _REVIEW _aja. _REVIEW please! _Semakin banyak yang _review_, Muki akan semakin cepat _update_ lanjutannya. Sedikit bocoran, _next chapter full romance_ _NaruSaku_ _lho. Arigatou._ ^_^

Untuk _review_ yang kemarin nggak _login_, akan Muki bales disini :

_**Vey **__: Arigatou. Soal ada chara death or nggak masih rahasia, hehehe. Happy end or Sad End? Let's See! Ni udah update. ^^_

_**Guest**__ : Arigatou. Yup, udah pasti bakalan banyak yang sakit hati...malah Muki belum tau bakalan sepanjang apa fic ini karena ada cinta segi banyak. ^^_

_**Astronaut22**__ : Hahaha, kayak orang tua aja stroke. Tenang aja nggak bakalan ada acara lumpuh apalagi stroke tapi kalau mati, masih rahasia. Ini udah update. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Bay uzukaze**__ : Ga asing? Beneran? Muki nggak tau apa iya ada film atau drama yang ceritanya kayak gini? Yang jelas Muki dapat inspirasi dari lagu-lagu dan kehidupan pribadi, jadi Muki ini kayak Gaara di ff ini...awalnya nggak suka Korea tapi gara-gara temen Muki, Muki jadi ketularan korean virus deh. Temen Muki itu fanatic banget sama salah satu Boyband Korea yang beranggotakan 5 orang (walaupun sekarang mereka udah pisah menjadi 2 group) dia sakit, tapi yang jelas bukan lemah jantung ya! Tiap dia cerita tentang mereka Muki ikut seneng karena dia kelihatan semangat banget, akhirnya Muki putusin deh buat bikin fic kayak gini tapi perannya di balik, jadi kelima cowok itu hanya anak SMA biasa sedangkan temen Muki itu jadi artisnya #GomenMukiJadiCurhat. ^^_

_**Ahmad azman**__ : Arigatou. Ini udah update. ^^_

_**Manguni**__ : Nggak kok Manguni-san, Ino emang memberi dorongan ke Sakura biar dia menyukai Naruto, tapi Sakura menyukai Naruto dari hatinya...kan dari awal Sakura juga sebenernya udah suka sama Naruto cuma dia belum nyadar aja tapi di sini Sakura udah menyadari perasaannya. ^^_

_Yup, ntar kita liat siapa aja yang patah hati. Maksudnya lagunya ada terjemahan bahasa Indonesianya juga atau pake lagu-lagu indonesia? Wah, kalau lagunya bahasa indonesia Muki bingung...abiz susah nyari lagu-lagu yang cocok buat fic ini. Mungkin Manguni-san punya saran, lagu siapa aja yang bagus dan kira-kira cocok buat ff ini? Ini udah di lanjut ya, arigatou. ^_^_

_**Waraney :**__ Muki nggak kepikiran duet NaruSaku meraih gramy award juga, kan Sakuranya lagi kabur dan band mereka juga belum terkenal tapi boleh juga tuh idenya tapi mungkin bukan lagu yang di chapter ini, mungkin lagu yang di chapter depan, kalau yang 'Song For You' kan cuma gini doank duetnya juga hehehe. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Maesaan :**__ Yup, kita liat aja ntar gimana jalan ceritanya okay! Ini udah di lanjut ya, arigatou. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Title : With All My Heart_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuKarin, dll._

_Inspirated : Untuk quote dan plot chapter kali ini, Muki terinspirasi dari lagu 'Fool' (Juniel feat Jung Yong Hwa) Semoga suka! ^^_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**Summary :**_ "Bukankah aku bodoh, _niisan_? Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu melihatnya seperti orang idiot. Tidak peduli orang-orang mengusik kehidupanku, aku hanya akan memandang dia seorang. Aku ingin dia menggenggam tanganku, memberiku sebuah pelukan, lalu menciumku. Apa aku salah, _niisan?_"

"Kau tidak salah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi...kau hanyalah bodoh. Si Naruto itu juga sama saja, kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh!" ujar Sasori yang sukses membuat urat-urat kemarahan di dahi Sakura bermunculan.

_Chapter 4 : Fool_

_**I know, how you feel about me. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot who only sees you. I love you. Even if someone says or teases me. I will only look at you, like a fool. Hold my hand. Give me a hug. I'm an idiot who only loves you—Sakura Haruno—**_

_**oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo**_

_ Previous Chapter :_

Para pemusik itu sudah membubarkan diri. Para pengunjung _cafe_ juga sudah kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sakura masih tersenyum sambil menghadap ke arah para pengunjung. Sementara Naruto masih terus menekan dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Naruto merasa ia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

'_Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!'_ Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk pelan,

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, tetapi ia tidak mau mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok orang yang memanggilnya. Ia masih terus membelakangi Sakura. Di tekannya semakin kuat dada kirinya yang sakit dengan tangan kanannya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang atau setidaknya berkurang...tetapi dadanya tetap terasa sangat sakit. Naruto terus berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya. Tubuhnya semakin tertunduk, tangan kanannya terus meremas dadanya yang sakit sementara tangan kirinya memegang pinggiran _grand piano_, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lemah.

'_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk...OHOK!'_ batuknya semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya darah segar tiba-tiba keluar beriringan dari batuknya.

'_Apa ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil memandang cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu dengan tangan gemetar, tentu saja Naruto sangat _shock_ karena ini pertama kalinya ia muntah darah.

"Naruto, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba Naruto bersikap aneh dengan terus memunggunginya.

"Aku...ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa Sa...Sakura_-chan!_" jawab Naruto terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Jangan-jangan..." Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di tempatnya tadi, tetapi Naruto malah langsung berdiri dan terus menghindari kontak langsung dengannya.

"Naruto, apa dadamu terasa sakit lagi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura_-chan._"

"Biar kulihat keadaanmu!" kata Sakura, ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera beralih ke sebelah kanan Naruto, tapi dengan segera juga Naruto buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri, kembali membelakangi Sakura.

"_Baka! _Biar aku lihat keadaanmu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya sebelum kau membiarkanku melihatmu!" kata Sakura yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan Naruto.

Naruto lekas menghapus noda darah di sekitar mulutnya serta di kedua tangan dan sela-sela jarinya hingga bersih dengan saputangan yang kebetulan ia bawa, tadinya Naruto sengaja membawa saputangan itu untuk menghapus keringat di wajahnya jika penyakitnya kambuh tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah..." kata Naruto seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang sekarang berada di sebelah kanannya, setelah memasukan sapu tangan itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja!" katanya lagi sambil berusaha berekspresi kalau ia baik-baik saja,

"_Baka!_ Wajahmu sangat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin!" kata Sakura semakin cemas,

"..."

"Naruto, kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit saja ya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah sembuh. Jadi untuk apa ke Rumah Sakit lagi?"

"_Baka!_ Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu!" teriak Sakura yang mulai hilang kesabarannya,

"Sakura_-chan_, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja, hanya perlu istirahat sebentar..."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan kali ini biar aku yang menyetir!" tambahnya lagi sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan memegangnya, bermaksud untuk menuntunnya berjalan.

Naruto memandang Sakura selama sekian detik. Dilihatnya tangan Sakura yang sedang mengenggam tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri..." kata Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sedang mengenggam erat tangannya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan karena dia masih berusaha menahan sakit di dada kirinya.

Naruto pun berjalan dengan gontai, sementara Sakura mengikuti di sampingnya sambil terus memandanginya dengan cemas.

'_Kami-sama, aku mohon jangan sekarang. Jangan di tempat ini, jangan di depan Sakura-chan...aku mohon berikan aku sedikit kekuatan untuk bertahan!'_ batin Naruto sambil kembali memegangi dada kirinya. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung...

"_Baka!" _maki seseorang yang langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menahan tubuh itu agar tidak sampai terjatuh ke lantai,

"Gaa...Gaara, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di si..."

"Narutooo!" teriak Sakura yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Gaara.

"_Baka!_ Untung saja Kushina_-basan_ memintaku untuk mengikuti kalian diam-diam,"

"Naruto..." lirih Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya,

"Kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit," ucap Gaara yang langsung menggendong Naruto _bridal style_, membuat Sakura melongo di buatnya.

"Sakura_-san_, jangan hanya diam saja di situ!" perintah Gaara, dan Sakura pun langsung mengikutinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Gaara_-sama_, memang dia tidak berat ya?" tanya Sakura polos,

"Berat? Yang benar saja, justru tubuhnya begitu ringan."

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Sakura masih nampak kebingungan.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Naruto..." kata Sakura pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang lagi-lagi terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Sakura duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, padahal hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kejadian di _cafe_ tempo hari. Apa Naruto belum juga siuman hingga hari ini ataukah dia sedang tidur?

"Sakura_-chan_, kau di sini?" tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan matanya masih terpejam.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur..." Naruto pun membuka matanya, menoleh ke sebelah kanan, di mana Sakura sedang duduk dan memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"_Gomen_, aku selalu membuatmu cemas Sakura_-chan_..." tambahnya masih dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan?"

"Mmm," jawab Naruto pelan, suaranya bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Naruto berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan berpura-pura tidak kenapa-kenapa lagi di depanku, berjanjilah kau tidak akan membohongiku tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya...kau bisa kan?" kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan kelingking kanannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sakura, kemudian menatap kelingking Sakura yang teracung ke arahnya...

"Ayo, kaitkan kelingkingmu dan berjanjilah padaku!" pinta Sakura dengan serius yang justru di jawab Naruto dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jangan seperti ini, _baka!_" katanya lagi, raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa kesal dan kekecewaan.

'_Keadaanmu semakin lemah, gaki. Kondisi jantungmu semakin memburuk..._' Naruto tiba-tiba teringat perkataan neneknya kemarin,

'_Aku dan tim dokter di sini akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi orang tuamu juga harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya. Gaki, yang kau butuhkan sekarang bukan hanya perawatan serta obat-obatan tetapi kau juga sudah sangat membutuhkan jantung yang baru. Sulit sekali mencari pendonor untukmu_...'

'_Gomennasai_,' Naruto bahkan masih ingat kalau saat itu, ia dapat melihat neneknya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah sambil memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi penyesalan dan rasa sedih yang menjadi satu.

"_Gomen, Sakura-chan_."

"_Doushite?"_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."

"_Baka_, aku sama sekali tidak merasa dibebani olehmu? Apa kau tau, betapa takut dan cemasnya aku melihat keadaanmu tiga hari yang lalu?"

"_Gomen, Sakura-chan. Gomennasai._"

"Jangan terus meminta maaf padaku, _baka!_ Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi...biarkan aku tahu keadaanmu yang sebenarnya!" kata Sakura lagi sambil kembali mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto kembali terdiam sambil menatap kelingking Sakura. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura dan dengan perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih lemah ke arah kelingking Sakura teracung.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat dilihatnya Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, berpikir bahwa Naruto akan mengaitkan kelingkingnya untuk menyatakan janjinya...tapi ternyata Naruto tidak melakukannya. Tangan Naruto yang lemah justru mengenggam kelima jemari Sakura.

"_Arigatou Sakura-chan_, sudah memperhatikan keadaanku..." kata Naruto lirih sambil mengenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura pun membalas genggaman itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Baiklah..." kata Sakura yang akhirnya berhenti memaksa Naruto untuk berjanji padanya,

"Istirahatlah, supaya kau cepat pulih...aku ingin melihat dan mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi!" tambah Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang di balas Naruto dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Minggu depan hari ulang tahun sekolah kita, kira-kira saat itu kau sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang atau belum ya? Bukannya _Shinobi band_ akan mengisi acara?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura_-chan_. Tsunade_-baasan_ sudah mengijinkanku untuk pulang sebelum hari _'H'_, kok! Hanya saja dia bilang, aku tidak boleh menyanyi lagi!"

"_Nani?"_

"Ya, Sakura_-chan_. _Obaasan_ bilang, saat hari _'H'_ nanti aku boleh menyanyi tapi itu yang terakhir. Setelah itu aku harus keluar dari _Shinobi band_,"

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura lirih, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura_-chan_, toh aku memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Makanya minggu depan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"...tapi Naruto..."

"Tsunade_-baasan_ hanya menyuruhku keluar dari _Shinobi band_, dan dia masih memperbolehkanku untuk sekolah dan berteman dengan mereka. Kau jangan sedih Sakura_-chan_, aku masih akan tetap menciptakan lagu-lagu untuk mereka, kok."

"Siapa yang sedih...yang seharusnya sedih itu kan kau, bukan aku!" ujar Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku menangis karena kau bilang, sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus sembuh, titik!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Sakura terlihat semakin kesal.

"Aku juga ingin Sakura_-chan_, tapi apa itu mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"...karena saat ini dia sudah sangat membutuhkan jantung yang baru," jawab Karin yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan kondisi kacau, matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab. Di sampingnya ada Sasuke yang tengah mengenggam erat tangan kanan Karin.

"_Nee-chan?_"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau sembunyikan apapun lagi dari Sakura! Bukankah kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pacarmu, kan?" ucap Karin dengan nada ketus.

"Apa itu benar Naruto?"

"Sakura_-chan_..."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG?" teriak Sakura yang lantas pergi dari ruangan itu sambil menangis.

'_**Blam!'**_

Naruto terus menatap pintu, memandang kepergian Sakura yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. Sasuke hanya diam karena tidak ingin ikut campur. Karin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, lalu menghampiri Naruto hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _nee-chan?_"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku sadar kalau penyakitmu semakin parah gara-gara dia, coba kalau dia tidak hadir dalam kehidupanmu, keadaanmu pasti tidak akan separah ini Naruto? Itulah sebabnya aku membencinya!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura_-chan_, kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

"TENTU SAJA ADA HUBUNGANNYA! SUDAHLAH, BIAR SAJA DIA PERGI, DAN KAU LUPAKAN DIA!"

"_Nee-chan!"_ Naruto mulai kalap, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menarik kerah baju Karin, sementara Karin tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, _dobe!_" perintah Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, ia tidak rela kekasihnya di sakiti...terlebih saat ini dia-lah yang paling memahami perasaan Karin.

"_Doushite?_ Kau marah karena aku membuatnya menangis?" tanya Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kembali berbaring,

"_Gomen. Nee-chan, teme, _bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku ingin istirahat!" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Naru, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin cemas,

"Pergilah!" sambung Naruto pula, Karin yang semakin cemas pun segera pergi untuk memanggil neneknya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Sakura terus berlari sambil menangis, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tepi danau yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Ia benar-benar kecewa, marah, sekaligus sedih karena Naruto tidak pernah mau berterus terang padanya. Ia benar-benar ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto selalu bersikap terbuka padanya. Karin benar, tidak seharusnya Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"_Cherry!"_ terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, Sakura pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu hanya satu orang, dan orang itu satu _agency_ dengannya. Orang yang kerap kali terlibat skandal dengannya. Orang yang selalu di gosipkan sebagai kekasihnya. Orang yang merupakan _gitaris_ utama _Akatsuki band_.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Sasori_-nii?_"

Sakura masih memandang Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa menemukannya?

"Bagaimana mungkin kau..." Sakura mulai terlihat panik dan ketakutan, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru.

"_Cherry_, aku hanya sendirian!" ucap Sasori yang sukses membuat kegelisahan Sakura lenyap.

Sasori menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu nampak begitu kacau. Mukanya sedikit pucat dan penuh dengan air mata. Sasori pun langsung merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura memang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya mereka begitu dekat, hingga kerap kali keduanya sering di gosipkan memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Tangisan Sakura membuat Sasori tersadar, bahwa saat ini gadis itu tengah mengalami masalah yang pelik. Sakura masih terus menangis. Sasori membelai rambut Sakura selembut yang ia mampu.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Cherry?_ Tidak keberatan menceritakannya padaku?"

"_Nii-san, onegai_...jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku ada di sini! Aku masih ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi, _nii-san!_"

"Jangan khawatir! Aku ke sini bukan untuk mencarimu, _Cherry!_"

"Kalau begitu kenapa_ nii-san_ ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Sasori, sekarang ia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau lupa ya? Akulah yang menceritakan tentang Konoha padamu, karena ini adalah kampung halamanku."

"Eh? Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Hahaha..."

Sasori tersenyum getir, ia menyadari bahwa tawa Sakura saat ini adalah palsu. Memang benar, dia-lah yang telah menceritakan tentang Konoha pada Sakura. Awalnya ia pikir Sakura melarikan diri ke tempat lain atau bahkan ke luar negeri, tetapi ternyata dugaannya itu salah...tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Sakura di sini. Untuk satu minggu ke depan, Sasori memang meminta izin cuti kepada Akira_-sama_, karena neneknya—Chiyo—sedang sakit keras. Biar bagaimana pun hanya dirinya dan kakeknya yang nenek Chiyo miliki, sebab kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih berusia 5 tahun.

Siang ini Sasori baru saja pulang dari supermarket, membeli buah-buahan untuk nenek Chiyo. Tak di sangka ia bisa menemukan Sakura di sini. Sasori tidak salah, hanya dengan melihat punggung Sakura saja ia langsung tau jika gadis yang tengah menatap danau itu adalah Sakura. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sudah seperti saudara kandung, namun semua orang selalu mengartikan hal yang berbeda. Menyebarkan gosip yang sama sekali tidak benar. Sasori juga sangat memahami perasaan Sakura, itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari para _members_ lainnya, _manajer_ mereka, dan juga_ bodyguard_ mereka. Dia juga memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Yakumo dan Akira_-sama_, karena ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura bahagia.

Setelah tangisan Sakura benar-benar reda, Sasori meminta Sakura untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sasori, termasuk tentang Naruto. Kini keduanya tengah duduk di atas rumput hijau sembari memandangi danau. Sakura masih bercerita, dan Sasori mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Naruto, masih dengan mengenakan piyama pasiennya nampak berjalan tertatih. Ia sengaja keluar untuk mencari Sakura karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tidak yakin Sakura akan memaafkannya, tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Sakura bersedia memaafkannya.

Nafas Naruto mulai tersenggal. Bukan karena efek kelelahan melainkan karena kondisi jantungnya yang memang belum stabil. Seminggu berada di rumah sakit membuatnya tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa pulih. Benar yang di katakan oleh Karin tadi, kemarin neneknya memang mengatakan bahwa yang ia butuhkan sekarang bukan hanya perawatan serta obat-obatan tetapi ia juga membutuhkan jantung yang baru. Di satu sisi ia merasa pasrah karena ia sudah menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi, namun di sisi lain ia merasa bimbang. Ia masih ingin hidup bahagia bersama Sakura, tetapi itu berarti ia mengharapkan seseorang mati demi kesempatannya untuk hidup.

Nafas Naruto semakin tersenggal dan wajahnya semakin pucat, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan menghiasi wajah letihnya. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang hampir limbung pada salah satu batang pohon yang berada di dekatnya. Saat itu juga rasa sakit itu menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Ia pun mencengkram kuat dada kirinya, kini nafasnya semakin memburu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk,

"Uhuk..uhuk..Hoek!" dan tiba-tiba saja darah segar keluar dari mulutnya seperti saat di _cafe_ tempo hari.

Naruto tersenyum miris lalu mengambil saputangannya dan menghapus darah pekat di sekitar mulut dan tangannya sampai bersih. Setelah itu ia pun meminum obatnya. Rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya sedikit berkurang, Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu seorang pemuda berambut merah. Naruto mengerutkan kening, pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada Gaara tetapi ia yakin orang itu bukanlah Gaara. Naruto menghampiri mereka. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat Naruto mulai tersadar bahwa sosok pemuda itu terlihat begitu _familiar_ di matanya, pemuda itu...

'_Sasori-niisan, bukankah dia orang yang sudah Sakura-chan anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Bukankah aku bodoh, _nii-san_? Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu melihatnya seperti orang idiot. Tidak peduli orang-orang mengusik kehidupanku, aku hanya akan memandang dia seorang. Aku ingin dia menggenggam tanganku, memberiku sebuah pelukan, lalu menciumku. Apa aku salah, _nii-san?_"

"Kau tidak salah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi...kau hanyalah bodoh. Si Naruto itu juga sama saja, kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh!" ujar Sasori yang sukses membuat urat-urat kemarahan di dahi Sakura bermunculan.

"_SHANNAROOO!" _teriak Sakura, saat itu juga Sasori langsung terkapar di atas rumput dengan kepala benjol. Sakura yang masih terlihat kesal hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha..." suara tawa itu membuat Sakura tersentak, detik itu juga Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto masih tertawa lepas.

"Na...Naruto?"

"Aww, sakit _Cherry!_" protes Sasori yang sudah kembali bangkit,

"Oh, pangeranmu sudah datang rupanya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, _Cherry!_ _Obaasan_ pasti sudah menungguku," tambahnya.

"_Niisan_, di mana Chiyo_-baasan_ di rawat?"

"Di kamar _VIV _nomor 212, lalu di mana kamar pangeranmu itu?" tanya Sasori seraya melirik Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Dia sih di kamar _VVIV_, maklum orang kaya."

"Sakura_-chan_..."

"Ya sudah, _jaa!_" pamit Sasori yang kemudian pergi sambil membawa buah-buahan yang di belinya tadi.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura ketus, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. _Gomen_, Sakura_-chan_. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan lebih terbuka padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitku lagi. Apapun yang aku rasakan, akan aku ceritakan semuanya pada Sakura_-chan_."

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu!" tegas Sakura, lalu ia memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto pun duduk di tempat Sasori tadi, ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah gitar yang masih terbungkus dalam tasnya tergeletak tepat di sampingnya,

"Ini milik siapa?"

"Ah, itu punya _nii-san_. Dia memang selalu membawa gitarnya kemana-mana, tetapi dia cereboh sekali meninggalkannya di sini. Sepertinya pukulanku tadi terlalu keras," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan aku pinjam sebentar."

"Memangnya kau bisa main gitar?"

"Tentu saja, anak _band_ seperti kami kan harus _multi talent_. Akan ku buat lagu untuk kita berdua," jawab Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan gitar itu dan memainkannya.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Sakura terus memandangi Naruto, sejak tadi pemuda _blonde _itu terlihat begitu serius memainkan gitar seraya memejamkan kedua matanya...hingga tanpa sadar setengah jam pun berlalu, tetapi Sakura tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Naruto. Ia merasa setiap hari perasaannya pada Naruto tumbuh semakin besar. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kalau aku sangat tampan tapi kau tidak perlu melihatku sampai seperti itu Sakura_-chan,_" ucap Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil memetik senar-senar gitar milik Sasori tersebut.

Sakura yang tengah asik memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi langsung tersentak saat tiba-tiba pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku terus memperhatikannya? Dia bahkan terus menutup matanya sejak tadi...'_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau sangat terpesona padaku ya, Sakura_-chan?_" tanya Naruto yang kini telah memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menggodanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_BAKA!_ SEJAK KAPAN KAU KETULARAN NARSISNYA INO _PIG?_" teriak Sakura bersiap dengan _Shanaroo _miliknya,

"Sejak ada gadis cantik yang selalu memandangiku dan mengagumi ketampananku," jawab Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Ya ampun! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa gadis bodoh itu?"

"Kau..."

"Aku?"

"Mmm..." Jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku, Sakura-_chan?"_ tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Sakura semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"_Shannarooo!_" dan pukulan telak itu pun mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto,

"Sakura_-chan_, kau jahat sekali memperlakukan seorang pasien seperti ini!" protes Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mulai benjol akibat ulah Sakura.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan, sejak tadi terus saja menggodaku!"

"_Gomen. _Hmm, aku sudah selesai membuat lagu. Mau dengar?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk penuh antusias,

"Tas yang kau bawa itu, apa ada buku dan pena?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk tas milik Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku kan baru pulang dari sekolah sebelum menjengukmu tadi."

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan padaku, kita akan duet untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Duet? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura_-chan_, aku sudah mendingan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pena dari tas slempangnya.

Naruto mengambil buku itu, lalu mulai menuliskan lirik. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan buku itu pada Sakura. Meminta gadis itu untuk menghapalnya.

"Naruto, ini bahasa apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingungnya, bagaimana tidak bingung? Naruto menggunakan _hangeul _untuk menulis lirik lagu itu.

"Bahasa Korea. Di bawah sudah ku tuliskan bahasa Jepang-nya juga, jadi kau cukup menghapalkan lirik berbahasa Jepang-nya saja Sakura_-chan!_"

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Sedikit, _Otousan_ yang mengajariku. Cepat hapalkan!" sambung Naruto, dan Sakura pun mulai menghapal lagu itu. Waktu terus bergulir, hingga akhirnya lirik lagu tersebut sudah ada di luar kepala Sakura.

"Aku sudah hapal bagianku," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis, membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah Naruto yang masih pucat.

"Teruslah tersipu seperti itu, aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu merona daripada pucat seperti mayat!" kali ini gantian Sakura yang menggoda Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau menang Sakura_-chan!_" ujar Naruto yang kemudian mulai memainkan gitar Sasori dan menyanyikan lirik lagu bagiannya,

_Naruto :_

_You and I. The word 'friends' is a little unnatural for us_

_(Kau dan aku. Kata 'teman' sedikit tidak wajar untuk kita)_

_It's better to use the word 'lover'_

_(Itu lebih baik dengan menggunakan kata 'kekasih')_

_Oh, I for the first time_

_(Oh, aku untuk pertama kalinya)_

_Will say how I feel_

_(Akan mengatakan bagaimana yang aku rasa)_

_Even those stars in the sky_

_(Bahkan bintang-bintang di langit)_

_I will bring them for you_

_(Aku akan membawa mereka untukmu)_

_No matter what you want_

_(Tak peduli apa yang kau inginkan)_

_Oh, I will be able to do it for you_

_(Oh, aku akan dapat melakukannya untukmu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_NaruSaku :_

_Oh, I love you, love you, love you..._

_(Oh, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_Oh, you love me, love me, love me..._

_(Oh, kau mencintaiku, mencintaiku, mencintaiku)_

_I know..._

_(Aku tahu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Sakura :_

_I know how you feel about me (your feelings)_

_(Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang aku—perasaanmu)_

_Oh, I love you, love you, love you..._

_(Oh, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_Are you love me, love me, baby?_

_(Apakah kau mencintaiku, mencintaiku, sayang?)_

_Me too..._

_(Aku juga)_

_Because I love you too_

_(Karena aku juga mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_NaruSaku :_

_I'm an idiot, I'm idiot who only sees you. I love you..._

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh, orang bodoh yang hanya melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Sakura:_

_Even if someone says or teases me_

_(Bahkan jika seorang mengatakan atau menggodaku)_

_I only look at you, like a fool_

_(Aku hanya akan memandangmu, seperti orang bodoh)_

_An idiot_

_(Orang bodoh)_

_I'm an idiot who only sees you_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya melihatmu)_

_Hold my hand. Give me a hug_

_(Pegang tanganku. Beri aku sebuah pelukkan)_

_I'm an idiot who only loves you_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Naruto :_

_While thinking of you, I fall asleep_

_(Sementara memikirkanmu, aku tertidur)_

_I look for you in my dreams_

_(Aku mencarimu di dalam mimpi-mimpiku)_

_Oh, I wake up in the morning_

_(Oh, aku terbangun di pagi hari)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_NaruSaku :_

_Oh, I love you, love you, love you..._

_(Oh, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_You love me, love me, love me..._

_(Kau mencintaiku, mencintaiku, mencintaiku)_

_I Know..._

_(Aku tahu)_

_how you feel about me ( your feeling )_

_(Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang aku—perasaanmu)_

_Oh I love you, love you, love you..._

_(Oh, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_Are you love me, love me baby?_

_(Apakah kau mencintaiku, mencintaiku, sayang?)_

_Me too..._

_(Aku juga)_

_Because I love you too_

_(Karena aku juga mencintaimu)_

_I'm an idiot_

_(Orang bodoh)_

_I'm idiot who only sees you_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya melihatmu)_

_I love you_

_(Aku mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Sakura :_

_Even if someone says or teases me_

_(Bahkan jika seseorang mengatakan atau menggodaku)_

_I only look at you, like a fool_

_(Aku hanya akan memandangmu seperti orang bodoh)_

_An idiot_

_(Orang bodoh)_

_I'm an idiot who only sees you_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya melihatmu)_

_Hold my hand. Give me a hug_

_(Pegang tanganku. Beri aku sebuah pelukkan)_

_I'm an idiot who only loves you_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_NaruSaku :_

_Baby, want your love..._

_(Baby want your love)_

_Baby want your love..._

_(Sayang, aku menginginkan cintamu)_

_Love you, love you_

_(Mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_I'll take you in to my mind_

_(Aku akan membawamu ke dalam pikiranku)_

_Baby want your love_

_(Sayang, aku menginginkan cintamu)_

_(Oh..oh...oh...)_

_Baby want your love, oh oh..._

_(Sayang, aku menginginkan cintamu, oh...oh)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Sakura :_

_I'm an idiot_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh)_

_I'm an idiot who only sees you_

_(Aku adalah orang bodoh yang hanya melihatmu)_

_I'm really grateful_

_(Aku benar-benar bersyukur)_

_All my friends are jealous_

_(Semua teman-temanku cemburu)_

_Because of the fool who only sees me_

_(Karena orang bodoh yang hanya melihatku)_

_An idiot_

_(Orang bodoh)_

_You're an idiot who only sees me_

_(kau adalah orang bodoh yang hanya melihatku)_

_I will believe you_

_(Aku akan percaya padamu)_

_Let's be together_

_(Mari kita bersama)_

_The two idiots who only look at each other_

_(Dua orang bodoh yang hanya saling memandang satu sama lain)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_NaruSaku:_

_Baby want your love..._

_(Baby want your love)_

_Baby want your love..._

_(Sayang, aku menginginkan cintamu)_

_Love you, love you_

_(Mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_I'll take you in to my mind_

_(Aku akan membawamu ke dalam pikiranku)_

_Baby want your love..._

_(Baby want your love)_

_Baby want your love..._

_(Sayang, aku menginginkan cintamu)_

_Love you, love you_

_(Mencintaimu, mencintaimu)_

_I'll take you in to my mind._

_(Aku akan membawamu ke dalam pikiranku)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

"Hyaa, aku suka lagu ini! Saat hari _'H'_ nanti, ayo kita nyanyikan lagu ini di atas panggung!" ajak Sakura dengan penuh semangat,

"Mm, nanti kita nyanyikan lagu ini. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke _teme_ dan yang lainnya."

"_Yosh!_" ujar Sakura yang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sakura seraya mengenggam erat tangannya.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

"Mmm?"

"Bolehkah aku mm...bo-bolehkah aku..."

"Bicara yang jelas, _baka!_"

"_Nee, Sakura-chan!_ Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin merah, wajah merona yang sukses menyamarkan wajahnya yang pucat.

Sakura sendiri ikut merona mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Ia kembali duduk dengan benar, lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian menatap Naruto dan mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya keduanya memejamkan mata masing-masing dan mulai menautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Jantung Sakura berdegup jauh lebih kencang, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Sakura sangat bahagia karena ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan Naruto.

Naruto mencium bibir Sakura semakin dalam dan mesra. Setelah puas berciuman dengan Sakura, Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. _Arigatou_ Sakura_-chan._"

"Aku...aku...aku juga sangat bahagia, Naruto. _Arigatou_, rasanya manis." ujar Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Manis? Hahaha, iya kau benar Sakura_-chan_...rasanya manis..." sambung Naruto.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Yo! Naruto!" sapa Shikamaru saat Naruto masuk kelas sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura,

Di salah satu bangku, seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dengan iris _lavender-_nya yang indah menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan gadis itu.

Tenten menatap Hinata dengan iba, sekarang Hinata nampak begitu terluka dan sakit hati. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk meredam tangis yang mungkin akan pecah sebentar lagi. Tenten memang tidak salah, seharusnya Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Naruto sejak dulu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti sekarang ini. Menyesalkah Hinata sekarang?

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan iris _violet _di belakang Hinata dan Tenten menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Dia benar-benar kesal dan marah, sejak kapan anak baru itu begitu dekat dengan Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang diam-diam ia taksir semenjak masih duduk di bangku _Junior High School_. Dulu Shion dan Naruto memang satu _Junior High School_. Naruto sendiri adalah cinta pertamanya, walaupun pemuda itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih. Biarpun saat ini dia begitu cemburu pada Sakura, dia senang karena Naruto sudah kembali masuk sekolah.

"Ya ampun, pasti menyenangkan ya tidak masuk sekolah selama hampir dua minggu?" komentar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tatto segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Kiba!" sanggah Naruto,

"Jadi kau sudah sehat sekarang? Ah...tapi sepertinya belum, wajahmu masih kelihatan pucat. Sepertinya kau juga kurusan Naruto."

"Naruto, harusnya kalau masih sakit tidak usah masuk sekolah...krauk...krauk..." ujar Chouzi yang kembali melanjutkan acara makan keripik kentangnya.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama itu," selidik Shino.

"Ahahaha, bukan apa-apa!" jawab Naruto yang kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Naruto memang merahasiakan penyakitnya pada semua temannya, kecuali _members Shinobi band_.

Sakura duduk di samping Ino yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Sakura pun menyentuh bahu Ino hingga gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu sedikit tersentak.

"_Pig_, kau ini kenapa sih? Melamun terus dari tadi?"

"Apa Naruto_-sama_ benar-benar sudah sehat? Aku khawatir_, forehead!_"

"Dia di rawat di Rumah Sakit selama 10 hari, meskipun aku tidak yakin...sepertinya dia sudah baikan. Sudahlah, kau jangan memperlakukannya seperti itu _pig!_ Nanti dia bisa merasa tidak nyaman, jadi perlakukan dia seperti biasa saja."

"...tapi..."

"Ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui dari orang-orang seperti Naruto, _pig_. Mereka yang sakit juga berusaha untuk terlihat sehat di mata orang lain. Kau tenang saja, aku akan terus memperhatikannya!"

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Ino, dan Ino pun membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Shikamaru, selama aku tidak masuk siapa yang menggantikanku bernyanyi?" tanya Naruto,

"Gaara," ujar Shikamaru yang kemudian menguap lebar.

"Astaga, masih pagi masa sudah mengantuk?"

"Semalaman aku bermain _shogi _dengan _Otousan_, makanya...uwaah aku ngantuk sekali!" jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian menempelkan wajahnya pada meja, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mmm, Shikamaru?"

"_Nani?_" tanya Shikamaru malas,

"Tsunade_-baasan_ bilang aku tidak boleh menyanyi lagi, jadi setelah pertunjukan kita di acara puncak hari jadi KHS nanti...aku akan _resign_ dari _Shinobi band_. G_omen ne_."

"_NANI?_" kaget Shikamaru, mendadak rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Apa kau bilang, _dobe?_" sambung _leader_ mereka—Sasuke—yang posisi duduknya kebetulan tepat berada di depan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, biarpun aku keluar dari _Shinobi band_...aku akan tetap menciptakan lagu-lagu baru untuk kalian. Saat aku di Rumah Sakit, aku juga sudah menciptakan dua buah lagu baru untuk kita. Salah satu lagunya akan aku nyanyikan bersama Sakura_-chan_ saat hari _'H'_ nanti."

Di samping Sasuke, Gaara hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu sedih. Ia ingin Naruto tetap menjadi _vocalis Shinobi band_. Shikamaru masih tampak bengong. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Jika Naruto keluar siapa yang bisa menggantikannya? Apa Gaara bersedia menggantikan posisi Naruto?

"_Doushite?_" bisik Shikamaru pelan,

"Kondisi jantungku semakin memburuk, Shikamaru..." jawab Naruto tak kalah pelan.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa tidak apa-apa jika saat hari _'H'_ nanti kau tetap menyanyi?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Kupegang janjimu!" tegas Shikamaru.

_**_TBC_**_

a/n : Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka selanjutnya, tunggu _next chapter. Sedikit bocoran chapter_ depan _Akatsuki band_ bakalan nemuin Sakura. Mungkinkah Sakura akan di paksa kembali ke Tokyo? _Like usual_ Muki belum siap nerima _flame. So, REVIEW please. Arigatou. ^_^_

Dan ini balasan untuk _review _yang nggak _login_ :

_**Manguni :**__ Nah, Manguni-san karena Muki nggak nemuin lagu indonesia yang cocok. Lagu-lagunya udah Muki terjemahin pake bahasa Indonesia. Yup, silakan ikutin aja cerita selanjutnya. Nanti Manguni-san juga tau Naru-nya mati atau nggak. Nih, udah di lanjut. Arigatou Reviewnya. ^^_

_**Farhan Uzuzaki :**__ Ini udah upadate ya. Mmm, jadi orang ketiga nggak ya? #Rahasia. Iya boleh kok, mau review 5x dalam satu chapter juga boleh hehehe. Arigatou Reviewnya. ^^_

_**Putera Kanonang :**__ Iya, nggak ada yang cocok nih...jadi lagu-lagunya Muki terjemahin aja. Arigatou Reviewnya. ^^_

_**Guest :**__ Jangan donk, ntar Muki bisa d penjara klo Guest-san yg mati jantungan gara2 baca fic ini hehe. Qta liat aja ntar, apa penyakitnya bisa di sembuhin ato ga? Oke, ini udah di lanjut ya. Arigatou reviewnya. ^^_

_**Maesaan : **__Hahaha, ini Mae-san malah baca puisi. Tuhan ga manggil Naruto kok, tuh dia masih mesra-mesraan sama Sakura. Arigatou reviewnya. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Title : With All My Heart_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuKarin, dll._

_Inspirated : Untuk chapter kali ini, Muki terinspirasi dari lagu 'I Wish' ( ). Semoga suka! ^^_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**Summary :**_ "Naruto, selamat! Pertunjukkan kalian kali ini adalah yang terbaik!"

"_Souka? _Tapi Sakura_-chan_, aku sedih juga karena setelah ini aku tidak boleh bernyanyi lagi..."

"_Daijoubu_, biar aku yang menggantikanmu menyayi selama aku masih berada di Konoha. Kau cukup menciptakan lagu-lagu yang bagus untuk kami saja!"

"Tidak boleh, Sakura_-chan_. Kalau salah satu diantara mereka berempat mencoba untuk merebutmu dariku, bagaimana?" goda Naruto,

"Seperti lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi, aku hanya akan mencintaimu seorang!" tegas Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

_Chapter 5 : I only love you_

_**You're so pretty, I want you. You're so nice, I want you. I usually don't look at girls, but am I acting this way, like a fool? Every single day, I only think of you. Even when I close my eyes, I only think of you. Each time I see you, my heart trembles and I can't breathe. Baby, I wish your love was me—Naruto Namikaze—**_

_**oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo**_

Hari jadi KHS yang ke-35 pun tiba. Setelah acara sambutan_, _lomba olahraga antar kelas, dan lain-lain selesai, tibalah acara puncak yang di nanti-nantikan oleh semua siswa-siswi KHS. Untuk lagu pertama, _Shinobi band_ membawakan lagu _'Fool'_. Biarpun hari sudah semakin siang, para siswi KHS masih tetap bersemangat. Mereka semua beteriak histeris. Sebagian besar dari mereka semua juga nampak begitu iri, terutama pada Sakura yang saat ini sedang berkolaborasi dengan Naruto. Banyak di antara mereka yang tidak menyukai Sakura karena _duet_-nya bersama sang idola benar-benar terlihat _so sweet_. Mereka begitu _envy _terutama Shion dan Hinata, berharap saat ini mereka-lah yang berada dalam posisi Sakura, berdiri di samping Naruto dan bernyanyi bersamanya.

Ino yang merupakan sahabat Sakura, terus tersenyum sejak tadi. Ia ikut senang melihat hubungan Naruto dan Sakura yang semakin dekat, tetapi Ino juga menjadi khawatir...khawatir Sakura akan di musuhi oleh semua _fans_ Naruto setelah ini. Ia hanya berharap semoga Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan Naruto selalu melindungi Sakura.

Setelah duet bersama Sakura selesai, Naruto dan teman-temannya membawakan lagu-lagu mereka yang lain. Selesai membawakan empat buah lagu (termasuk lagu duet Naruto bersama Sakura tadi) mereka semua beristirahat selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Kelima orang itu benar-benar merasa capek dan haus. Sesi istirahat pun usai, mereka menyanyikan tiga buah lagu yang tersisa. Tidak terasa 7 lagu sudah mereka bawakan dengan _perfect_. Ini benar-benar _performance_ mereka yang terbaik. Tubuh mereka semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat, membuat kelima orang itu merasa tidak nyaman karena perasaan lengket yang sangat mengganggu, terutama Sasuke...seorang Uchiha yang sangat mengutamakan penampilannya.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"_We want more...We want more...!"_ teriak para penonton di depan panggung, meminta kelima pria yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan panggung untuk kembali tampil,

Mereka berlima pun kembali memasuki panggung, membuat para penonton bersorak gembira.

"Lagu terakhir adalah lagu terbaru kami _I WISH_," kata Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penonton yang ada di sana. Pandangannya langsung terpaku saat ia menemukan sosok Sakura berdiri menatapnya diantara kerumunan penonton yang lain. Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura.

'_Lagu ini untukmu, Sakura-chan...'_ batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mulai memainkan gitarnya, di susul permainan _drum_ Shikamaru, dan diselingi oleh permainan _bass _Neji dan _keyboard_ Gaara. Sasuke tersenyum pada Karin yang kebetulan mendapatkan tempat yang paling dekat dengan panggung. Para penonton semakin histeris, sebab jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat senyuman di wajah sang pangeran sekolah yang selalu nampak datar itu.

Naruto memegang _microphone_ dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya, lalu mulai bernyanyi sambil terus menatap Sakura. Senyumannya yang menawan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, membuat para gadis hampir gila dibuatnya. Banyak yang berteriak histeris bahkan ada juga yang sampai mimisan. Hinata yang lebih parah, dia sampai _blushing _hingga pingsan membuat Tenten kalang kabut. Sakura sendiri hanya _speechless_. Ia juga nampak cemburu karena ternyata _fans _Naruto tidak kalah banyak dari _fans_ Sasuke.

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Neon neomu yeppeoseo nan nega tamina_

_(You're so pretty, I want you)_

_(Kau begitu cantik, aku ingin kamu)_

_Neon neomu chakhaeseo nan nega tamina_

_(You're so nice, I want you)_

_(Kau begitu baik, aku ingin kamu)_

_Wenmanhan yeoja neun chyeodabon jeok eomneun, naega wae ireolkka, babocheoreom_

_(I usually don't look at girls, but am I acting this way, like a fool)_

_(Aku biasanya tidak memandang gadis-gadis, tapi aku bertingkah seperti ini, seperti orang bodoh)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Maeil maeireul tto neoman tteoollyeo_

_(Every single day, I only think of you)_

_(Setiap hari aku hanya berpikir tentang kamu)_

_Nuneul gamado tto neoman tteoollyeo_

_(Even when I close my eyes, I only think of you)_

_(Bahkan ketika aku menutup mataku, aku hanya memikirkanmu)_

_Neol bol ttaemada nan mak simjangi tteollyeo sumi makhyeo_

_(Each time I see you, my heart trembles and I can't breathe)_

_(Setiap kali aku melihatmu, hatiku bergetar dan aku tidak bisa bernafas)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Baby naramyeon jokesseo geureomyeon jokesseo lonely lonely oh, naui sarang_

_(Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so lonely lonely oh, my love)_

_(Sayang, aku berharap itu adalah aku, aku berharap begitu kesepian...kesepian oh, cintaku)_

_Ne sarangdo nayeosseumyeon jokesseo oo...ooh..._

_(I wish your love was me oo...ooh...)_

_(Aku berharap cintamu adalah aku oo...ooh...)_

_Baby naramyeon jokesseo geureomyeon jokesseo lonely lonely oh, saranghaejwo_

_(Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so lonely lonely oh, love me)_

_(Sayang, aku berharap itu adalah aku, aku berharap begitu kesepian...kesepian oh, cintai aku)_

_Deo isangeun honjaigin sirheunde oo...ooh... I love you_

_(I don't wanna be alone anymore oo...ooh... I love you)_

_(Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi oo...ooh... aku mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Ttan saram mannado, nan neoman boigo_

_(Even when I'm meeting someone else, I only see you)_

_(Bahkan ketika aku bertemu orang lain, aku hanya melihatmu)_

_Ttan saenggageul haedo, nan neoman boigo_

_(Even when I'm thinking about something else, I only see you)_

_(Bahkan ketika aku berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lain, aku hanya melihatmu)_

_Dareun nugul bwado gwansimjocha an ga_

_(Even when I see someone else, I have no interest)_

_(Bahkan ketika aku melihat orang lain, aku tidak punya minat)_

_Naega wae ireolkka babacheoreom_

_(Why am I acting this way, like a fool)_

_(Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini, seperti orang bodoh)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Saranginga bwa hansumdo mot jago_

_(I guess it's love - I can't catch a wink of sleep)_

_(Kurasa cinta itu—aku tidak bisa mengedipkan mata untuk tidur)_

_Neol saranghana bwa jakkuman saenggangna_

_(I guess I love you – I keep thinking of you)_

_(Kurasa aku mencintaimu—aku terus memikirkanmu)_

_Neol mannal ttaemyeon nan, eorinaicheoreom haengbokhaejyeo_

_(When I meet you, I get happy like a kid)_

_(Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku bahagia seperti anak kecil)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Baby naramyeon jokesseo geureomyeon jokesseo lonely lonely oh, naui sarang_

_(Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so lonely lonely oh, my love)_

_(Sayang, aku berharap itu adalah aku, aku berharap begitu kesepian...kesepian oh, cintaku)_

_Ne sarangdo nayeosseumyeon jokesseo oo...ooh..._

_(I wish your love was me oo...ooh...)_

_(Aku berharap cintamu adalah aku oo...ooh...)_

_Baby naramyeon jokesseo geureomyeon jokesseo lonely lonely oh, saranghaejwo_

_(Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so lonely lonely oh, love me)_

_(Sayang, aku berharap itu adalah aku, aku berharap begitu kesepian...kesepian oh, cintai aku)_

_Deo isangeun honjaigin sirheunde oo...ohh... I love you_

_(I don't wanna be alone anymore oo...ooh... I love you)_

_(Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi oo...ooh... aku mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

Sambil memainkan gitarnya, kali ini Sasuke juga mengambil peran sebagai _rapper_. Ia mulai mengambil nafas untuk menyanyikan lirik bagian _rap_. Para penonton semakin beteriak histeris karena biasanya Sasuke hanya memainkan gitarnya saja, sedangkan Karin semakin terpesona pada kekasihnya itu.

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Saranghae love me nal mideo, believe me, mwodeunji hal su isseo neol wihae oo...ooh_

_(I love you, love me – believe me, believe me, I can do anything for you oo...ooh)_

_(Aku mencintaimu, cintai aku—percayalah padaku, percaya padaku, aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu oo...ooh)_

_Teukbyeolhan sarang inna amuri chajado_

_(No mather how much you try to find someone special)_

_(Tak peduli berapa banyak kau mencoba untuk menemukan seseorang yang istemewa)_

_Namanhan sarang inna chajabwado eobseul geol_

_(No mather how much you try to find someone like me, there won't be anyone else)_

_(Tak peduli berapa banyak kau mencoba menemukan seseorang sepertiku, tidak akan ada orang lain)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

Setelah bagian_ rap_ selesai, Naruto kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya sambil terus menatap Sakura, berharap Sakura mengerti apa maksud dari lagu yang sedang ia bawakan kini, walaupun untuk lagu kali ini ia menggunakan bahasa Korea...ia berharap seluruh perasaannya pada Sakura tersampaikan.

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Nae mami boini? Nae mami deullini? Sunaebo gateun nae sarangeul badajwo, ooh_

_(Can you see my heart? Can you hear my heart? Please accept my pure love, ooh)_

_(Bisakah kau melihat hatiku? Bisakah kau mendengar hatiku? Kumohon terimalah cintaku yang murni)_

_Neol gidarigo gidarineun naega itjanha nan ojik neo hanaman saranghae_

_(I'm here, waiting and waiting for you, I only love you alone)_

_(Aku disini, menunggu dan menunggu untukmu, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Baby neoramyeon jokesseo geureomyeon jokesseo love me love me oh, nareul bwajwo_

_(Baby, I wish it was you, I wish it was so love me love me oh, look at me)_

_(Sayang, aku harap itu adalah kamu, berharap begitu mencintaiku...cintai aku oh, pandanglah aku)_

_Nae banjjogi neoyeosseumyeon jokesseo oo..oohh_

_(I wish my other half was you oo...oohh)_

_(Aku berharap setengah dari diriku adalah kamu oo...oohh)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

_Baby neoramyeon jokesseo geureomyeon jokesseo love me love me oh, neol saranghae_

_(Baby, I wish it was you, I wish it was so love me love me oh, I love you)_

_(Sayang, aku berharap itu adalah kamu, berharap begitu mencintaiku...cintai aku oh, aku mencintaimu)_

_Neo animyeon dareun sarang an hallae oo...oohh... I love you_

_(If it's not you, I don't wanna be in love oo...oohh... I love you)_

_(Jika itu bukan kamu, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta oo...oohh... aku cinta kamu)_

_Baby naramyeon jokesseo, geureomyeon jokesseo lonely lonely oh, saranghaejwo_

_(Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so lonely lonely oh, love me)_

_(Sayang, aku berharap itu adalah aku, aku berharap begitu kesepian...kesepian oh, cintai aku)_

_Deo isangeun honjaigin sirheunde oo...ooh... I love you_

_(I don't wanna be alone anymore oo...ooh... I love you)_

_(Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi oo...ooh... aku mencintaimu)_

_oooWithAllMyHeartooo_

"_Arigatou!_" teriak kelima pemuda itu dari atas panggung. Mereka semua berdiri berjajar sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka, mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruh penonton yang telah menyaksikan pertunjukkan mereka. Mereka lalu melambaikan tangan pada para penonton sebelum akhirnya kembali ke _backstage_.

'_Sudah selesai Naruto, hari ini kau telah menyelesaikan pertunjukkan terakhirmu dengan baik. Perfect. Arigatou Kami-sama, hari ini aku bisa menyanyi sampai akhir...'_ batin Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok orang yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan nyaris berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukkan pemuda itu, dan Naruto pun membalas pelukkan Sakura tersebut.

"Naruto...selamat! Pertunjukkan kalian kali ini adalah yang terbaik!"

"_Souka? _Tapi Sakura_-chan_, aku sedih juga karena setelah ini aku tidak boleh bernyanyi lagi..."

"_Daijoubu_, biar aku yang menggantikanmu menyayi selama aku masih berada di Konoha. Kau cukup menciptakan lagu-lagu yang bagus untuk kami saja!"

"Tidak boleh, Sakura_-chan_. Kalau salah satu diantara mereka berempat mencoba untuk merebutmu dariku, bagaimana?" goda Naruto,

"Seperti lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi, aku hanya akan mencintaimu seorang!" tegas Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"Jadi kau mengerti apa yang aku nyanyikan tadi?"

"Hehehe, sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi perasaanmu padaku tersampaikan kok, Naruto."

"_Arigatou,"_ ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, membuat Gaara kembali merasa cemburu dan sakit hati. Gaara benar-benar sudah patah hati sekarang.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Hah_? Double date_?" tanya Sakura, Ino hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mantap.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar, _pig_?"

"Kalau belum aku tidak akan mengajakmu _double date, forehead!_"

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Shikamaru? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kemarin. Ayolah _forehead_, kita kencan ke _Aomori Land!_"

"...tapi kemarin Naruto baru menyelesaikan pertunjukkan terakhirnya, kalau dia kelelahan bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir kencan bisa membuat seseorang kelelahan? Bukannya justru menyenangkan, ya?"

"_Pig_, kau ini terlalu polos atau _baka _sih? Kemarin dia menyanyikan 8 buah lagu, akan lebih baik kalau hari ini dia istirahat!"

"Jadi kau sudah mulai cerewet, sekarang? Aku setuju dengan Ino!"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di sana. Ino sedikit tersentak, ia tak menyangka Naruto mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah karena saat ini Naruto tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino membuang muka, khawatir Naruto akan meledeknya setelah ini.

"Lucu juga, orang yang selalu menganggapmu gadis merepotkan malah menjadikanmu kekasihnya hahaha...kalian memang pasangan yang unik."

"Naruto_-sama_, ku-kumohon hentikan!" ujar Ino dengan wajah yang sudah semerah Sakura.

"Kalian berdua sangat manis kalau sedang _blushing_ begitu,"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Jangan memuji cewek lain selain aku, _baka! Shannaroo..._"

"Jangan _forehead!_" ucap Ino sembari menahan Sakura yang sudah hampir menyerang Naruto dengan _shannaroo_ miliknya,

"Kau boleh cemburu tapi jangan sampai memukul Naruto_-sama!_" tambahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, aku suka saat dia memukulku karena itu adalah tanda cinta."

"...tapi tenaganya seperti monster."

"Apa kau bilang, _pig? Shannaroo..._" ujar Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino terduduk di lantai.

"Aaww, sakit _forehead!_" protes Ino seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sakura_-chan_, sudah jangan marah lagi...kasihan Ino!"

"Kalau kau berani memuji cewek lain lagi, aku akan membuatmu terbang ke udara lalu terjatuh menghantam batu!" tegas Sakura.

"Kejam..."

"Benar-benar menyeramkan," sambung Ino.

Setelah emosinya mereda, Sakura pun mengajak Ino untuk memilih-milih baju. Ini akan menjadi kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto, itulah sebabnya Sakura tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

Minggu pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah. Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan memoles ringan wajahnya dengan kosmetik. Kali ini Sakura memilih _blouse_ berwarna merah sebawah lutut dan mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_.

"_Forehead,_ kenapa kau meniru gayaku?" protes Ino,

"Diamlah, _pig!_ Mumpung rambutku masih panjang aku ingin mencoba gaya seperti ini, soalnya setelah selesai kencan nanti aku ingin memotong rambutku..."

"EH? _Doushite?_"

"Tentu saja biar tidak terlalu mirip dengan Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura. Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin dia memandangku sebagai Haruno Sakura karena aku ingin dia melihatku yang apa adanya," tambah Sakura.

"Sakura yang apa adanya..._so sweet. Eh forehead_, kalau seorang gadis memotong rambutnya biasanya hubungannya dengan kekasihnya langsung berakhir lho..." canda Ino.

"ITU KAN HANYA MITOS, _PIG!" _teriak Sakura tak terima, Ino langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

_Aomori Land_ memang tidak seluas dan seramai _Tropical Land _yang ada di Tokyo, tetapi _Aomori Land_ adalah taman hiburan yang paling terkenal di Konoha. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sakura berdiri di dekat sebuah wahana yang terletak di area _magic island_. _Magic island_ terletak di tengah-tengah danau, sehingga pemandangannya terlihat sangat bagus.

"Aku ingin sekali mencoba wahana itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk _Gyro drop_.

"Jangan gila, itu wahana _free falling!_" kata _InoShikaSaku _kompak,

"Ya ampun, kalian benar-benar tidak assik. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana yang itu saja?" sambung Naruto sambil menunjuk wahana _Atlantis_.

"Wahana semacam _roller coster_ itu? Yang benar saja! Tidak boleh!" tegas ketiga orang itu serentak, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, kalian bertiga payah. _Doushite?_ Kalian tidak berani?"

"Enak saja, tentu saja kami berani. Jangan lupakan kondisimu sendiri!" ujar ketiga orang itu pula,

"Baiklah...baiklah. Kalau begitu kita ngapain di sini?"

"Kau dan Sakura_-san_ naik bianglala saja, aku dan Ino akan naik _gyro drop!_"

"_Curang,_" protesan Naruto itu hanya di balas oleh Sakura dengan _death glare_.

"I-iya, aku mengerti Sakura_-chan_."

"_Gomen forehead,_ Naruto_-sama_, kita berpisah di sini...kami harus membeli tiket. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di sini, _okay!_" ujar Ino yang kemudian pergi sambil menggandeng Shikamaru.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Karin yang ternyata juga ada di _Aomori Land_ bersama dengan Sasuke,

"_Nee-chan?"_

"Karin_-san_, Sasuke_-kun?"_

"Tentu saja kami sedang kencan, _nee-chan._"

"Sakura kau ini bagaimana, harusnya kau menyuruhnya istirahat bukan malah mengajaknya kencan!"

"Karin sudahlah! Hari ini cuaca sangat bagus, biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang!" bela Sasuke,

"...tapi Sasuke_-kun..._"

"Sakura, _dobe_, apa kalian mau ikut ke rumah hantu? Kami berdua baru saja membeli tiket,"

"Hahaha, tidak usah. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang aku takutkan di dunia ini Sasuke_-kun_, salah satunya adalah kecoa dan hantu..."

"Kau denger itu _dobe, _bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk bermesraan dengannya? Eh, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah...rumah hantu bisa berakibat fatal untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kesana? _Teme,_ sebenarnya kau mengajak Karin_-neechan_ ke rumah hantu hanya untuk mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _dobe!_ Ayo Karin, kita pergi!"

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, jangan sampai lupa minum obat Naruto!"

"Tenang saja Karin_-san_, kalau dia lupa akan aku ingatkan."

"Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang, _NaruSaku!_" ucap Karin yang kemudian pergi dengan di gandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, ayo kita membeli tiket! Katanya mau naik bianglala?"

"_Hai,_ Sakura_-chan..._" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengenggam tangan Sakura, lalu berjalan menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"_Time for ice cream, this is for you my tomato!" _ucap Sasuke setelah mereka keluar dari rumah hantu,

"Dingin, Sasuke_-kun!_" protes Karin karena Sasuke menempelkan es krim itu ke pipinya, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

Sasuke duduk di samping Karin. Karin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke sambil memakan es krim milik-nya. Jantung Sasuke semakin berdebar kencang karena Karin begitu dekat dengannya. Sasuke pun memakan es krim milik-nya karena khawatir es krim itu akan keburu mencair. Sesudah keduanya menghabiskan es krimnya, perlahan Sasuke merogoh saku celana _jeans-_nya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil, dan dengan wajah memerah ia pun menyodorkan kotak itu pada Karin.

"Apa ini?"

"Ka-kau bu-buka saja..." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Apa ini cincin tunangan?" goda Karin yang kemudian membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan permata rubi yang cantik dan elegan.

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu...terutama matanya. Matanya seindah matamu,"

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke_-kun_, tapi di mana kau membelinya?" tanya Karin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti Sasuke.

"Aku membelinya minggu lalu saat aku pergi ke perusahaan kami untuk menemui kakakku. Kupikir ini _timing_ yang bagus untuk memberikannya padamu, Karin."

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat _Uchiha Corp _kan punya _Departement Store_. Kupikir kau membelinya di sekitar sini. Tidak keberatan memakaikannya untukku, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meraih tangan kanan Karin lalu memakaikannya ke jari manisnya.

"Lain kali akan aku belikan cincin berlian,"

"Eh? Ini juga sudah bagus kok, tidak perlu repot-repot!"

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, Karin Uzumaki _hime._"

"Aku mengerti, tapi lain kali harus lebih romantis ya?"

"Pasti. Kau suka cincinnya?"

"Sukaa sekali!" seru Karin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya. Hn, ayo kita makan siang!"

"_Hai,_ kebetulan aku sudah lapar..." sambung Karin dan keduanya pun pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang berada di area _Aomori Land_.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Fuh, _troublesome_. Jantungku hampir copot, kenapa daritadi kau memilih wahana yang ekstrim terus sih? Memangnya tidak cukup dengan menaiki _gyro drop_ saja?" keluh Shikamaru, setelah mereka turun dari wahana _atlantis_.

"Tentu saja tidak cukup, Shika! _Doushite,_ bukankah menyenangkan karena bisa memicu _adrenarlin_?"

"Menyenangkan apanya? Perutku mual-mual sampai aku ingin muntah!"

"Hahaha, kau kan cowok...harusnya lebih kuat dariku!"

"_Troublesome_, lebih baik kita pergi makan saja...aku sudah lapar!"

"_Okay_, sebentar aku beritahu Sakura dulu..." ujar Ino yang kemudian mengirimkan _email _untuk Sakura, setelah itu ia pun mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Di lain tempat, setelah Naruto dan Sakura menaiki beberapa wahana, Sakura mengajak Naruto bermain _games_. Naruto dan Sakura pun mencoba beberapa _games_. Sakura terlihat begitu senang, begitu juga dengan Naruto...hari ini ia begitu bahagia. Terlebih sejak tadi ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tertawa lepas. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"Naruto, ayo dapatkan boneka itu untukku!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah boneka t_eddy bear _berukuran sedang dari dalam kotak kaca.

"Bersabarlah Sakura_-chan_, ini susah sekali tau!" sambung Naruto yang tampak konsentrasi mengambil boneka yang di maksud Sakura walaupun pada akhirnya gagal karena lagi-lagi boneka itu terjatuh dari pengaitnya.

"Tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku mau boneka yang itu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri saja? _Mendokusai__!_"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau meniru gaya Shikamaru?"

Naruto tidak menjawab karena saat ini dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Perlahan boneka itu berhasil ia tangkap, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa ia yakin kali ini Naruto akan berhasil mendapatkan boneka berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Yeay, terus...terus. _Ganbatte!_" teriak Sakura,

"_Yosh_, berhasil!" teriak Naruto membuat Sakura melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Sakura_-chan._"

"Biarin!" ujar Sakura sambil meleletkan lidah,

"Jaga boneka ini baik-baik ya, Sakura_-chan!_" kata Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan boneka itu pada Sakura, dan Sakura langsung memeluk bonekanya.

"_Hii,_ _kawaii!_" kata Sakura, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membaca _email _yang masuk.

'_Cepat kesini forehead! Sekarang kami berada di restoran, masih di sekitar area magic island.'_

"Ada apa Sakura_-chan_?"

"Ino dan Shikamaru menunggu kita di restoran,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana, aku sudah lapar gara-gara kau terus memaksaku main _games_."

"Sebentar, kita beli _couple ring_ dulu ya..._onegai!_"

"Baiklah asal kau senang Sakura_-chan_, padahal aku berencana membelikanmu cincin asli."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, itu lain kali saja Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis hingga Naruto _blushing _dibuatnya.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

Saat keempat orang itu keluar dari restoran, Sakura nampak terkejut karena ia melihat dua orang pria yang tak asing baginya berada di antara orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

'_Bagaimana mungkin Akatsuki band ada di sini? Apa mungkin mereka ke Konoha untuk menjemput Sasori-niisan? Gawat itu Hidan-san dan Deidara-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Bukannya itu Sakura_-san?_ Akhirnya kau kutemukan, hmm!" ucap Deidara

"Jangan mengada-ngada, mana mungkin Sakura_-san_ ada di sini!" sambung Hidan,

"Kau lihat saja sendiri! Dia sedang berjalan di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang, hmm..."

Sakura semakin kaget karena salah satu di antara kedua orang itu menunjuk dirinya. Sakura mulai gelisah dan ketakutan. Ia pun menyerahkan boneka yang sejak tadi di peluknya pada Ino.

"Ino, titip bonekaku sebentar! Aku mau ke toilet,"

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku yang memegangnya? Titipkan saja pada pacarmu itu!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru di belakang mereka.

"Kumohan _pig_, boneka itu adalah boneka yang paling berharga bagiku!"

Akhirnya Ino pun mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu Sakura segera berlari ke arah restoran untuk bersembunyi di toilet namun Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa Sakura_-chan?_ Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Kumohon Naruto, lepaskan! Aku harus segera bersembunyi, ada orang-orang yang mengejarku..."

"Orang-orang yang mengajarmu? Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru,

"Pokoknya mereka orang-orang jahat," bohong Sakura.

"Jangan bersembunyi di toilet, mereka bisa menunggumu sampai kau keluar. Lebih baik kita lari saja!" saran Shikamaru yang langsung menyeret Ino berlari,

Sakura semakin panik karena kedua orang itu mulai menghampiri mereka. Ia pun menyeret Naruto berlari menyusul Ino dan Shikamaru. Deidara dan Hidan yang melihat gadis itu berlari, semakin yakin kalau itu adalah Sakura. Mereka berdua pun mengejar keempat orang itu.

'_Dengar baik-baik, gaki! Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh berlari! Kau juga harus menghindari olahraga yang berat-berat, mengerti!' _Naruto kembali teringat perkataan neneknya, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Sakura dari kedua orang itu.

Jarak kedua pria itu semakin dekat. Sakura, Naruto, Ino dan Shikamaru mempercepat laju lari mereka. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Ino yang hampir kehabisan nafas. Wajah Naruto nampak semakin pucat, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, nafasnya semakin tersenggal, pandangan matanya mulai kabur, dia benar-benar lelah...lelah sekali. Berkali-kali Ino terjatuh hingga Shikamaru harus berulang kali mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sakura terbelalak kaget saat ia merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto semakin menurun. Telapak tangan kekasihnya itu benar-benar basah.

"Naruto?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku Sakura_-chan!_ Mereka semakin dekat," ucap Naruto.

"...tapi Naruto..." Sakura terlihat begitu cemas.

"ITU MEREKA! SAKURA_-SAN_, BERHENTI!" teriak Hidan, tetapi keempat orang itu semakin mempercepat laju lari mereka.

Ino sudah berjalan terseok-seok, ia benar-benar lelah apalagi pergelangan kaki kanan dan tangan kiri-nya terasa sakit sekali karena sejak tadi Shikamaru mencengkram tangannya sambil terus menyeretnya. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah belakang, kedua orang itu sudah tidak terlihat...mungkin mereka sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di kawasan hutan yang merupakan perbatasan desa Konoha dengan desa lain. Kini mereka berlari di pinggir sungai. Ino menoleh ke belakang, rupanya kedua orang itu tidak menyerah...kini kedua orang itu sudah mulai terlihat lagi. Ino nampak panik saat melihat botol obat Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh, menggelinding, mengapung di sungai, lalu terbawa arus.

"Naruto_-sama_, obatmu!" teriak Ino,

Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto, dan berlari mengejar botol obat yang untungnya terbuat dari bahan plastik itu tetapi ia selalu gagal meraihnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura pun langsung terjun ke dalam sungai, terus berenang hingga akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan botol obat itu kembali.

"Sakura_-chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto,

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya saat menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat kedua orang itu semakin mendekat. Dengan cepat dia pun menyeret Ino dan Naruto ke sebuah semak belukar yang cukup tinggi untuk bersembunyi. Sementara Sakura langsung menenggelamkan dirinya karena tidak ingin di temukan oleh _Akatsuki band_. Dia menahan nafas di dalam air selama beberapa menit.

"Cih, kemana mereka?" maki Deidara kesal,

"Mungkin ke arah sana!" ujar Hidan sambil menunjuk arah barat,

"Kau yakin, hmm?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya tidak usah mengikutiku!" bentak Hidan yang kemudian berlari menerobos pohon-pohon besar, Deidara dengan terpaksa mengikuti salah satu rekannya itu.

Setelah di rasa aman, Sakura kembali memunculkan kepalanya untuk mengambil nafas. Setelah ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia pun keluar dari sungai. Badannya yang basah kuyup membuatnya sedikit kedinginan, tetapi ia tidak peduli...yang penting ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan botol obat Naruto.

"Hhh..hhh...sakit!" ringis Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya dengan nafas satu-satu,

"Naruto_-sama!_ Bagaimana ini Shikamaru, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Teman-teman?" panggil Sakura, Shikamaru segera keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru.

"Di sini, Sakura_-san!_" teriak Shikamaru dan Sakura langsung berlari ke arahnya,

"Hhh...hhh...kenapa di saat seperti ini harus kambuh? Ino...aku tidak bisa bernafas...aku...aku...butuh obat..." kata Naruto sambil terus memegang dada kirinya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Aku tahu Naruto_-sama_, kumohon bertahanlah sebentar!"

"Aku...aku...akan pingsan..." tambah Naruto karena memang pandangan semakin kabur sekarang,

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, lalu bergegas mengeluarkan tiga butir obat dan meminumkannya pada Naruto. Syukurlah Ino masih membawa persedian air di dalam tasnya,

"Naruto _gomen ne,_ gara-gara aku kau..."

"Tak masalah Sakura_-chan_, rasa sakit ini akan segera hilang!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, air mata Sakura semakin banyak yang keluar.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Shikamaru, Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gomennasai_, teman-teman. Tidak seharusnya aku melibatkan kalian dalam urusanku," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya,

"Sudahlah _forehead,_ toh orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada. Shika, tolong pinjamkan jaketmu pada Sakura aku khawatir dia terkena _flue..._dia terlihat kedinginan!" ucap Ino, Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memakaikan jaket miliknya pada Sakura.

"Kurasa akan percuma saja jika tubuhnya masih basah, kita cari rumah penduduk di sekitar sini!" ujar Shikamaru yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru hutan hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah rumah yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan posisi mereka,

"Ketemu! Semoga pemilik rumah itu sudi memberi kita tumpangan, setidaknya untuk malam ini..." tambah Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, di lihatnya Naruto masih berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya...sepertinya obat itu belum bekerja.

"Naruto, kau bisa jalan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekati Naruto, wajah itu tampak begitu pucat.

"Mmm," jawab Naruto singkat.

Shikamaru membantu Naruto berdiri, lalu memapahnya berjalan. Sedangkan Ino mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas tanah, hingga akhirnya gadis itu meraih uluran tangannya dan kembali berdiri. Ino tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu menyerahkan boneka _teddy_ yang di titipkan Sakura padanya.

"_Arigatou, Ino!_" ucap Sakura membalas senyuman Ino lalu memeluk boneka _teddy_ itu dengan erat.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

'_**Tok! Tok! Tok!'**_

"Arashi_-niisan_, sepertinya ada orang yang mengetuk pintu!" ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut _orange_ panjang, pria yang di panggil Arashi itu pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"_Gomen,_ bolehkah kami menginap di sini untuk semalam saja?" tanya Ino,

Arashi menatap keempat orang di hadapannya satu persatu di mulai dari Ino; rambut gadis itu terlihat berantakan, wajahnya lusuh, dan dia tampak kelelahan. Ia juga bisa melihat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Ino sedikit bengkak. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang badannya basah kuyup, bibir gadis itu nampak sedikit membiru, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Gadis itu tengah memeluk sebuah boneka berwarna _pink _erat-erat, tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar kedinginan. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang pemuda yang berada di belakang kedua gadis itu. Wajah salah satu pemuda itu terlihat sangat pucat. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya penampilannya tidak kalah berantakan dari gadis berambut pirang tadi. Arashi nampak berpikir, khawatir keempat orang di depannya adalah orang-orang jahat.

"_Onegai,_ kami bukan orang jahat. Justru kami sedang di kejar-kejar oleh orang jahat," ucap Ino dengan wajah memelas. Arashi pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Siapa yang datang, _nii-san?_" tanya gadis berambut _orange_ tadi,

"Entahlah Sasame, mereka belum memperkenalkan diri."

"_Gomen._ Namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan mereka teman-temanku; Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Naruto. Kami sedang-sedang di kejar-kejar oleh orang-orang jahat hingga akhirnya tersesat di hutan ini. Bolehkan kami menginap di sini untuk semalam saja? Hari sudah mulai gelap, kalau kami melanjutkan perjalanan akan sangat berbahaya..." ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Salam kenal Ino_-san_, aku Puma Sasame. Sakura_-san_ mari ikut denganku, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian kering biar tidak masuk angin!" kata Sasame yang di turuti oleh Sakura.

Arashi beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K, bagaimana pun pergelangan kaki dan tangan Ino harus segera di obati. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, sejak tadi sahabatnya itu hanya diam saja.

"Apa dada kirimu masih sakit, Naruto?" tanyanya,

"Tidak, hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura_-chan..._"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Shika benar Naruto_-sama,_ katakan yang sebenarnya! Soal Sakura kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!" sambung Ino,

"Baiklah, kalian benar...aku tidak baik-baik saja!" aku Naruto. Ia kembali mencengkram dada kirinya,

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, biasanya setelah minum obat rasa sakitnya hilang secara perlahan tapi sampai sekarang, dadaku masih terasa sangat sakit..."

"Ini pasti akibat kau berlari tadi," tebak Shikamaru.

"Naruto_-sama_ sebaiknya kau berbaring saja di atas sofa ini!" saran Ino sambil menunjuk sofa yang di maksud, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, walau bagaimana pun ini adalah rumah orang, sudah seharusnya dia bersikap sopan kan?

Arashi datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi empat gelas minuman dan juga sebuah kotak P3K, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Siapa tadi namamu?" tanyanya pada Ino,

"Ino..."

"Ya, Ino_-san_ sebaiknya kau obati dulu pergelangan kakimu yang sudah memar itu!"

"_Hai,_" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba saja meringis,

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru cemas,

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir. _Baka,_ kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Justru bagus kalau kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, kau kan anak manja!" tegas Shikamaru yang kemudian mendekati Ino yang sedang merenggut kesal lalu mulai memijat pergelangan kaki kanan Ino,

"Pelan-pelan, Shika! Ini sakit!" protes Ino sambil meringis,

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arashi pada Naruto,

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau berbaring saja di sofa!"

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak usah sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri!" jawab Arashi sambil tersenyum,

"_Arigatou..._" sambung Naruto membalas senyuman Arashi, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah letih di atas sofa tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah kutinggal dulu, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam."

"Biar kubantu, bagaimana pun kami tidak enak hati karena sudah merepotkan..." tawar Shikamaru yang telah selesai mengobati Ino. Arashi hanya mengangguk saja, dan Shikamaru pun mengikutinya.

"Naruto_-sama_ aku benar-benar khawatir...wajahmu sangat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin," kata Ino mendekati Naruto lalu menghapus peluh di wajah Naruto dengan tisu yang kebetulan tersedia di atas meja.

"Ino, Sakura_-chan..._aku khawatir dia terkena _flue_, air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali..." kata Naruto masih sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tadi Sasame_-chan_ sudah memberiku obat demam..." sambung Sakura sembari menghampiri Ino dan Naruto diikuti Sasame di belakangnya.

"Paikaian Sasame_-chan_ sedikit kekecilan, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada bajuku yang masih basah!" tambah Sakura sambil tersenyum,

"Biar kulihat keadaanmu!" ujar Ino yang kemudian mendekati Sakura, lalu menyentuh keningnya...

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, biarpun badanmu sedikit panas _forehead!_" tambah Ino,

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, Sakura_-chan!_" tegas Naruto sembari bangkit dari sofa, dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. Sakura kembali tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Naruto.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku membantu Shikamaru saja," kata Ino yang kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya? Waduh, sepertinya tidak sopan jika aku mengganggu!" sambung Sasame sambil tertawa kecil,

"Sasame_-chan..._" kata Sakura _blushing,_

"Hahaha, tidak perlu sungkan, lanjutkan saja! Kurasa aku juga harus membantu Arashi_-niisan,_" sambung Sasame yang langsung pergi menyusul Ino.

"Apa-apaan mereka semua, seenaknya saja meninggalkan kita berdua! Eh?" Sakura sedikit tersentak karena Naruto memeluknya semakin erat, ia juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang cair menetes membasahi lengannya yang masih melingkar di leher Naruto

'_Apa Naruto menangis? Sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanku?'_ pikir Sakura yang kemudian tersenyum kecil.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Kyaa, akhirnya kita bisa kembali juga. Harusnya kemarin itu kau bawa mobil, Shika! Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot berlari seperti itu. Kemarin itu benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan, untung saja _clan _Puma membantu kita dengan sukarela, kalau tidak...mungkin kita sudah mati!" cerocos Ino setelah mereka sampai di _mansion _Namikaze keesokan harinnya. Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan menguap lebar, membuat Sakura terkikik geli...menertawakan Ino yang tampak kesal dan marah.

"Sakura_-chan_, sebenarnya siapa kedua orang yang kemarin itu? Wajah mereka nampak tak asing, jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, mereka salah satu _members Akatsuki band_..." bisik Sakura karena tak ingin identitasnya yang sesungguhnya ketahuan oleh Ino ataupun Shikamaru, seraya menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Apa mereka mau membawamu pergi?"

"Kurasa mereka hanya kebetulan menemukanku, mungkin awalnya mereka mau menjemput Sasori-_niisan_. Jangan suruh aku ikut dengan mereka, aku belum mau pergi dari Konoha Naruto!"

"...tapi Sakura_-chan_, kurasa sebaiknya kau ikut dengan mereka! Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita," kata Naruto lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura, merasa ada yang salah dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dan meminta Naruto mengulang kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita..." ulang Naruto, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"_NANI?"_ teriak Ino dan Shikamaru berbarengan. Sakura hanya membatu, seolah masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya,

"_Arigatou_ untuk semuanya, _Sakura-chan._"

"Hahaha, Naruto apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku?"

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu Sakura_-chan_, aku bicara serius..."

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino hanya menatap Sakura yang langsung berhenti tertawa. Ino bisa melihat sahabatnya itu menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bersamamu lagi, jadi sebaiknya kita berpisah saja!" jelas Naruto dengan suaranya yang datar dan dingin. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan, tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang terus menatapnya kebingungan.

"...tapi Naruto..." mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ia benar-benar _shock_. Sangat _shock._

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menjauh dariku kalau ku katakan aku tidak menyukaimu, Sakura_-chan?_" kali ini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. Dipandangnya gadis itu dengan lekat,

"Naruto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Sakura, air matanya mulai membasahi pipi.

"Sekarang akan ku katakan padamu sebuah kebenaran,"

"..." Sakura mulai terisak pelan,

"..." Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga,

"..." Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu karena kau adalah seorang idola. Sejak dulu aku memang bermimpi untuk bisa berkencan denganmu, tapi sekarang aku sudah lelah bermain-main..."

"Kau bohong, Naruto!" kata Sakura, memotong kalimat Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya begitu sesak mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ditambah lagi, ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius dan dingin membuatnya semakin takut. Boneka _teddy bear_ yang sejak tadi di pegangnya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

'_Apakah hubungan kami akan benar-benar berakhir? Bukankah sampai kemarin semuanya masih baik-baik saja?'_ batin Sakura berkecamuk,

"Aku tidak bohong," jawab Naruto dengan meyakinkan,

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita berpisah, kau tidak perlu menemuiku ataupun menghubungiku lagi, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menemuimu ataupun menghubungimu lagi Sakura!" tambah Naruto tanpa _suffix 'chan'_ yang selama ini tak pernah terlewatkan olehnya.

_**_TBC_**_

a/n : _Gomen_ kalau _chapter_ kali ini kepanjangan. Jadi apakah _NaruSaku_ benar-benar akan berpisah? Tunggu _next chapter!_ _Like usual_ Muki belum siap menerima _flame_. _So, REVIEW_ _please! Arigatou. ^_^_

Dan ini balasan untuk _review _yang nggak _login_ :

_**Chita Narusaku :**__ Arigatou. Ini udah di lanjut. ^^_

_**Guest1 :**__ Udah di lanjut ya. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Manguni :**__ Sama-sama. Gimana dg lagu yang sekarang Manguni-san? Naru gombal ya, hahaha. Kalo soal itu masih rahasia dong, hehe. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Maesan : **__Sayangnya Muki nggak hapal lagu 'We are the Champion' cuma hapal bagian reffnya aja, hehehe. Nyesek juga pas muki ngetik bagian itu hikz..hikz. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest2 : **__Berarti seperti jaelangkung dong ya, Guest-san...hahaha. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Rooney :**__ Arigatou. Sebenernya Muki juga lebih suka kayak begitu, mungkin next fic soalnya untuk fic pertama ini muki mutusin buat bikin ff yang bergenre angst dulu...hehe. Nih udah di lanjut, arigatou. ^^_

_**Farhan UzuZaki :**__ Iya soalnya Muki ga pengen bikin fic yang terlalu panjang makanya muki lebih nonjolin Narusakunya, takut ntar stuck di tengah-tengah atau jadi membosankan gitu. Iya, sebenernya muki ga tega bikin Naruto kyk gini tapi mau gimana lagi...memang seperti itulah jalan cerita yg ada dalam imajinasiku. Okay, kita liat ntar aja siapa tahu tebakanmu bener, hehe. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Yukii Chaa :**__ Daijoubu, yang penting review. Salam kenal juga Yukii-san, Muki juga narusaku lovers. Wah, berarti chapter-chapter sebelumnya romancenya ga kerasa dong? Hehehe, gomen. Next chap tamat kok, muki ga mau bikin fic yg terlalu panjang takut stuck di tengah-tengah tapi semoga aja feelnya dapet wlopun ni fic cuma 6 chapter...ammin. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Terminator : **__Iya, genrenya angst tapi nggak tau dah ada yang nangis atau nggak pas baca fic perdana Muki ini? /plak. Haha, bagus tu puisinya. Nih udah di lanjut. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Bonus preview next chapter (ending) :**_

"Gaara_-sama..._"

"Ya?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Hah?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, _onegai!_"

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"Apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Mungkin itu bisa sedikit mengurangi bebanmu,"

"Aku dan Naruto..."

"Ada apa dengan kau dan Naruto, Sakura_-san?_ Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?"

"Kami telah berpisah..."

"_Nani?"_

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

'_BUGH'_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MEMUKULNYA?"_

"_Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sakura-san?"_

"_Ah, kau sudah tau? Aku sudah bosan dengannya!"_

"_NAMIKAZE NARUTO! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"_

"_Doushite?_ Kau marah karena aku mencampakan Sakura?"

"Kau..."

"Bukankah itu bagus untukmu? Sekarang kau bisa memilikinya!"

"Jangan membuatku memukulimu lagi, _baka!_"

"_Nani?_ Jadi kau juga menyukai Sakura_-san?_"

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

"_Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan seperti ini padaku?"_

"_Sejak lama, jauh sebelum kau datang ke Konoha..."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"_

"_Karena aku sadar, bukan hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu. Bukan hanya aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Bukan hanya aku yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Sakura-san. Bukan hanya aku yang selalu merasa nyaman dan teduh setiap kali memandang wajahmu, dan bukan hanya aku yang selalu merasa berdebar setiap kali melihatmu..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tittle : With All My Heart_

_Genre : Romance, Angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuKarin, dll._

_Inspirated : Untuk quote kali ini, Muki terinspirasi dari lagu 'Intuition' ( ). Semoga suka! ^^_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), death chara, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter 6 : Don't leave me! (Ending)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I get a feeling that you'll leave me. It felt different from before, your cold. I can't let you go. Why would you say goodbye if you told me that you love me? I can't let you go like this. Never, because I love you. Don't try to leave me with only an excuse—Sakura Haruno—**_

_**oooOOcherryblossomOOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura_-chan_, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu karena kau adalah seorang idola. Sejak dulu aku memang bermimpi untuk bisa berkencan denganmu, tapi sekarang aku sudah lelah bermain-main..."

"Kau bohong, Naruto!" kata Sakura, memotong kalimat Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya begitu sesak mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ditambah lagi, ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius dan dingin membuatnya semakin takut. Boneka _teddy bear_ yang sejak tadi di pegangnya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

'_Apakah hubungan kami akan benar-benar berakhir? Bukankah sampai kemarin semuanya masih baik-baik saja?'_ batin Sakura berkecamuk,

"Aku tidak bohong," jawab Naruto dengan meyakinkan,

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita berpisah, kau tidak perlu menemuiku ataupun menghubungiku lagi, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menemuimu ataupun menghubungimu lagi Sakura!" tambah Naruto tanpa _suffix 'chan'_ yang selama ini tak pernah terlewatkan olehnya.

Deg. Sakura hanya tertegun mendengar setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto dengan sangat lancar. Hatinya remuk redam, dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak dan Sakura merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

'_Jadi hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir sampai di sini? Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Kumohon, katakan semua ini hanya mimpi!' _pinta Sakura dalam hatinya,

"Maafkan aku Sakura, dan terimakasih banyak untuk kebaikanmu selama ini. _Sayonara!_" tambahnya masih dengan nada suara yang dingin. Naruto mebelakangi Sakura, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menutup pintu, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Sakura langsung terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Ino menghampiri Sakura, memeluk gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya agar Sakura sedikit lebih tenang. Ino bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, tangisan Sakura semakin kencang, hingga akhirnya ia ikutan menangis. Shikamaru yang masih tampak berpikir segera pergi menyusul Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tetapi ia tidak bisa beristirahat sama sekali. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi tidak juga berhasil membuatnya tertidur. Jantungnya mulai berdenyut tidak normal lagi, membuat dada kirinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Naruto apa kau bodoh?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung duduk di ranjang Naruto,

"Tadi aku pasti sangat menyebalkan, benar kan?" sambung Naruto lirih, suranya sedikit tercekat karena ia berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Mmm, tadi kau benar-benar menyebalkan. _Troublesome._"

"...tapi kau tetap mau berteman dengan orang menyebalkan ini kan, Shika?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah sahabatku."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memenuhi permintaan sahabatmu yang menyebalkan ini?"

"Kau mau minta apa dariku?"

"Jangan katakan pada Sakura_-chan_, kalau semua yang aku katakan tadi adalah bohong!" Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Shikamaru _onegai!_" ucap Naruto, suaranya bergetar. Naruto merasakan dadanya semakin sakit.

"Naruto _daijoubu?_" tanya Shikamaru yang mendengar suara Naruto tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Daijoubu desu..._" jawab Naruto bohong,

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" tanya Shikamaru cemas,

"Shikamaru kau akan memenuhi permintaanku, kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi sebenarnya apa alasanmu melakukan ini?"

"..."

"Sakura_-san_ sangat mencintaimu. Dia terlihat bahagia saat bersamamu, dan ku lihat kau juga sama sepertinya tetapi kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Naruto?"

"Kau salah, Shika! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura_-chan_...aku..." kalimat Naruto terhenti, dadanya semakin terasa sakit. Naruto memegang dada kirinya erat-erat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aaarrgghhh..." erang Naruto yang merasa sangat kesakitan.

"NARUTO! Kau kenapa?"

Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara Shikamaru yang mulai panik. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Shikamaru yang semakin mendekatinya, tetapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kumohon _ambulance,_ cepatlah datang!" suara panik Shikamaru kini terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Naruto. Shikamaru terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang dengan wajah pucat, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Naruto!"

"Shi-shika, a-aku s-sangat me-mencintai Sakura_-chan..._" ucap Naruto, terdengar sangat lirih dan lemah. Detik berikutnya Naruto langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lho, Ino...Sakura_-san?_" Gaara tampak heran karena melihat kedua gadis itu tengah menangis,

Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan reflek berdiri setelah melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri ikut berdiri di samping Ino sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan kasar,

"Gaara_-sama?_"

"Gaara_-sama..._" panggil Sakura, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan lirih. Mata _emerald_-nya yang tampak kosong mengarah lurus ke depan.

"Ya?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Hah?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, _onegai!_"

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan seksama. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Gadis itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, begitu juga dengan Sakura saat ini. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diantara Sakura dan juga Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ingin menemui Kushina_-basan_, tapi baiklah...kita pergi dari sini. Ke rumahku saja ya?" kata Gaara. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ Namikaze.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" ujar Ino yang kemudian mengambil boneka _teddy_ yang tadi di jatuhkan oleh Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Sepanjang jalan, Sakura terus diam melamun. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dan matanya terus menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sementara itu, sambil menyetir Gaara sesekali menoleh ke arah Sakura, merasa cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu.

Di jok belakang, Ino juga hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tengah berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, kenapa ia tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura? Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya yang sudah ia _charge_ di tempat Sasame kemarin bergetar. Ino pun segera menganggkat ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ _ada apa Shikamaru?"_

"_NANI?_" teriak Ino, namun teriakan itu tak lantas menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Gaara_-sama_...Naruto_-sama..._"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"_Gomen,_ kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, kita tunggu saja sampai Sakura tenang. Sebentar, Gaara_-sama..._"

"_Shikamaru, gomen aku tidak bisa ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Kondisi Sakura terlihat tidak baik. Sejak tadi dia hanya melamun, aku akan menemani Sakura."_

"_Mmm, wakatta. Jaa ne!_" kata Ino yang kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Mungkin itu bisa sedikit mengurangi bebanmu,"

"Aku dan Naruto..." Sakura memutus kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan Naruto, Sakura_-san?_ Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya Gaara yang sedang duduk di samping Sakura, di salah satu sofa miliknya. Sedangkan Ino sedang pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sakura segelas cokelat panas.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Gaara. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Gaara mendesah, memandang Sakura yang terus diam mematung tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya..."

"Kami telah berpisah..."

"_Nani?"_

"Naruto bilang, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia hanya ingin bermain-main. Dia..." suara Sakura tercekat, rasanya berat sekali untuk memberitahu Gaara apa saja yang telah di katakan Naruto padanya.

Hati Gaara terasa perih melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Gaara harus meminta penjelasan langsung pada sepupunya itu.

"Sakura_-san_, aku yakin Naruto tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. Biar aku tanyakan langsung padanya..." kata Gaara seraya berdiri dari sofa.

"Gaara_-sama_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Aku akan bicara pada si bodoh itu!"

"Tidak perlu," cegah Sakura

"_Doushite?_"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Gaara_-sama._"

"...tapi..."

Sakura menggeleng lemah pada Gaara, meminta pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya...

"Sudahlah, Gaara_-sama!_" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Detik berikutnya Sakura kembali terisak. Rasanya benar-benar lelah menahan semuanya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura tegar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah perpisahannya dengan Naruto yang di putuskan secara sepihak tidak membuatnya sedih. Lagi-lagi pertahanannya runtuh.

"Sakura_-san..._" Gaara melangkah mendekat dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya,

"Menangislah, lepaskan semua kesedihanmu!"

Tangis Sakura pun pecah. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang lainnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menangis dan melepaskan semua kepedihannya.

Gaara terus memeluk Sakura yang tengah menangis, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata gadis itu. Hatinya benar-benar pedih. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Sakura berhenti bersedih seperti sekarang ini, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk bisa menghilangkan kesedihan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu terus menangis di dalam pelukannya. Meski hatinya sangat terluka mendengar setiap isakan Sakura, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Gaara lakukan untuk Sakura, gadis yang sangat di cintainya.

'_**PRANG!'**_

"Ino?" kaget Gaara.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Ino, ia terlihat begitu kesal melihat Gaara dan Sakura tengah berpelukkan. Yang benar saja, tadi ia baru saja mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru kalau Naruto dalam keadaan kritis tetapi Sakura malah berpelukkan dengan cowok lain. Walaupun ia bisa mengerti keadaan Sakura saat ini, tetap saja kan...Gaara tidak seharusnya memeluk Sakura.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shikamaru menghapus air mata yang baru saja terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sedih sekali? Saat ini ia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Di sampingnya, Naruto yang masih mengenakan piyama pasien-nya tengah menengadah ke atas langit sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Helaian rambut pirangnya tertiup angin. Shikamaru terus memandangi wajah itu dalam diam, tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya...entahlah perasaannya tidak enak, bahkan angin yang berhembus pun seakan begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang. Dingin. Ia pun merapatkan jaketnya.

Naruto memang keras kepala. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah melarangnya untuk keluar dari kamar _inap-_nya, tetapi sahabatnya itu tetap saja bersikeras. Dalam jarak sedikit ini, Shikamaru bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang pendek-pendek. Demi _Kami-sama_ ia merasa sangat khawatir, apalagi wajah Naruto masih sangat pucat...bahkan bibirnya nyaris berwarna putih seutuhnya.

"_Nee,_ Naruto! Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja? Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanyanya,

"_Iie,_" jawab Naruto singkat. Ia masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak merasa sesak nafas?" tanyanya lagi, tapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamarmu!"

"_Nande?"_ tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah membuka kedua matanya dan memandang Shikamaru,

"Aku seperti melihat sosok hantu,"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau punya indra keenam?" tanya Naruto polos,

"_Baka!_ Pokoknya ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu saja!"

"Mmm, baiklah..." ucap Naruto yang segera berdiri, lalu berjalan mendahului Shikamaru...terus terang ia agak merinding juga mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan. Takut hantu itu memang ada di sekitar mereka. Shikamaru hanya terkikik geli karena sepertinya sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak paham, siapa _'hantu'_ yang ia makasud. Setelah itu ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan santai di belakang Naruto.

"Begitu...dingin," gumam Naruto. Pandangannya mengarah lurus ke depan,

"...kan sudah ku bilang!" sambung Shikamaru yang ikutan berhenti berjalan.

"Bukan cuacanya Shika! Yang aku maksud adalah Gaara..."

Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Ternyata memang ada Gaara yang tengah berdiri mematung dalam jarak beberapa meter di depan mereka. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu dingin,

"Gaara sedang apa kau di..." belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sahabatnya itu sudah melesat cepat ke arah mereka.

'_**BUGH!' **_

Gaara melayangkan pukulan telaknya pada rahang Naruto. Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi tidak fit dan tidak siap karena Gaara tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah mereka dan memukulnya langsung tersungkur jatuh dengan sudut bibir yang telah robek dan berdarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MEMUKULNYA?" bentak Shikamaru yang langsung membantu Naruto kembali berdiri,

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sakura_-san?_"

"Ah, kau sudah tau? Aku sudah bosan dengannya!" kata Naruto dengan nada dingin, sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Gaara sudah siap melayang pukulan yang kedua kalinya, namun Shikamaru menahan tangannya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam.

"_Doushite?_ Kau marah karena aku mencampakan Sakura?"

"Kau..." Gaara mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Shikamaru, tetapi ternyata pemuda itu lebih kuat dari yang dia duga.

"Bukankah itu bagus untukmu? Sekarang kau bisa memilikinya!"

"Jangan membuatku memukulimu lagi, _baka!_" maki Gaara masih mencoba berontak,

"_Nani?_ Jadi kau juga menyukai Sakura_-san?_" kaget Shikamaru, ia tak menyangka Gaara bisa menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dengan sangat baik.

"Kau adalah saudaraku, apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyadarinya? _Fine,_ kuserahkan Sakura_-chan_ padamu. Bahagiakan dia..._onegai!_"

"Naruto..." kata Shikamaru yang sudah melepaskan tangan Gaara,

"Kau tau, pukulanmu tadi benar-benar kuat. Aku sampai...uhuk...uhuk...ohok..." Naruto langsung _collapse_ sambil memegang dada kirinya, mulutnya memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"NARUTO!" kaget Gaara,

"Kau keterlaluan, apa kau tidak tahu? Dia baru melewati masa kritisnya dua hari yang lalu!" maki Shikamaru yang langsung menghampiri Naruto,

"Uhuk...uhuk...Shi-shikamaru..."

Gaara semakin panik karena sepupunya terus terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti, dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Lututnya melemas hingga akhirnya Gaara terjatuh ke tanah. Dia benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Su-sudah! Ja-jangan ma-marah la-lagi p-pada Ga-gaara...hhh..."

"Naruto?"

"Ga-gaara ba-bahagiakan Sakura_-chan...onegai!_" ucap Naruto terdengar sangat lirih dan terputus-putus. Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakur_a _ini aku buatkan _ocha _hangat untukmu. Minumlah!"

"_Arigatou _Ino..." jawab Sakura tak bersemangat,

"Bersemangatlah Sakura!_ GANBATTE!_" hibur Ino,

"_Hai,_" jawab Sakura, masih terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Minumlah, sebelum tehnya jadi dingin..."

Sakura hendak mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan oleh Ino ketika tiba-tiba gelas itu tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

'_**Prang!'**_

"_Sakura, daijoubu? _Apa ada yang luka?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menempelkan kedua tangannya di dadanya,

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah Ino, perasaanku tidak enak..."

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Naruto..." gumam Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura hanya saling memandang satu sama lain ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Ino yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar,

"_Moshi-moshi_? Ya, Gaara_-sama..._"

Sakura terus memandang Ino yang sedang menerima telepon,

'_Ada apa Gaara-sama menghubungi Ino?'_ batinnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa semakin gelisah, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"_NANI?_" pekik Ino, terlihat sangat kaget.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_ Sakura kembali membatin, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino lirih,

"_Doushite, _Ino?"

"Naruto_-sama_...dia..." Ino memutus kalimatnya,

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura membanting pintu _taxi_ dengan kasar. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Ino yang masih membayar ongkos _taxi_. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Naruto dan Naruto. Sakura benar-benar ingin segera menemui Naruto. Ia tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Naruto tiga hari yang lalu yang memintanya untuk tidak menemui dan menghubunginya lagi.

Sakura mulai menyebrang dan terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa tanpa melihat rambu-rambu lalu lintas saking paniknya. Tiba-tiba saja...

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Ino,

"SAKURA_-SAN!_" teriak Gaara dari arah sebrang,

'_**Tin...tin! Brukkk!'**_

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat _shock_. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan cukup keras hingga dirinya tersungkur ke trotoar dan kepalanya membentur sebuah batu. Sejenak ia tak bisa berpikir apapun, sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Gaara tergeletak di dekatnya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Pemuda itu melindunginya dan menggantikannya tertabrak mobil.

"GAARA_-SAMA!_" pekik Sakura, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing hingga akhirnya semua hal yang berada di sekitarnya menjadi gelap.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gaara_-sama..._" pangggil Sakura pada sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Kepala Gaara di balut dengan perban, dan sebagian wajahnya yang pucat tertutup masker oksigen. Sementara di tangannya terpasang selang-selang yang mengalirkan cairan infus dan darah ke dalam tubuhnya. Keadaan Gaara benar-benar begitu mengenaskan.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah menatapnya sedih, ada air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Pelipis gadis itu terbalaut perban. Gaara merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut. Tangan Sakura kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Hati Gaara terasa teduh sampai akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu di tangan Sakura yang lain. Sesuatu itu adalah foto Sakura. Foto Sakura yang dia ambil secara diam-diam dari Naruto, yang selama ini dia simpan rapi di dalam dompetnya, dan terus dia pandangi setiap malam hingga dia _insomnia_. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat sesuatu, kalau tidak salah dia pernah menuliskan sesuatu di balik foto Sakura. Hati Gaara mencelos, apa sekarang Sakura telah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Apakah dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada gadis itu?

Sakura terus menatap Gaara yang sedang memandang ke arah tangannya yang sedang memegangi foto dirinya. Sakura menghela nafas dan akhirnya berkata,

"Jadi inilah alasan kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, Gaara_-sama?_"

"Sakura_-san..._" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaara yang terhalang masker oksigen.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sakura,

"Sejak lama, jauh sebelum kau datang ke Konoha..." jawab Gaara pelan, mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura.

Seketika dada Sakura terasa berat dan sesak. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu,

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura lagi, sambil terus berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Karena aku sadar, bukan hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu. Bukan hanya aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Bukan hanya aku yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Sakura_-san_. Bukan hanya aku yang selalu merasa nyaman dan teduh setiap kali memandang wajahmu, dan bukan hanya aku yang selalu merasa berdebar setiap kali melihatmu..." tutur Gaara, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Deg. Kata-kata Gaara menyadarkan Sakura akan sesuatu. Naruto. Tentu saja Gaara tidak pernah mengatakannya karena Naruto. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Sakura buru-buru datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Naruto dan mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya?

'_Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa tujuan awalku ke sini? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang? Apakah keadaannya sudah membaik? Kami-sama, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi kepada Naruto dan Gaara-sama? Tolong sembuhkan keduanya Kami-sama, aku mohon!' _do'a Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Sakura_-san..._" panggil Gaara sambil melepas masker oksigennya,

"Gaara_-sama_, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lepas itu!" kata Sakura panik, tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Gaara.

"Jangan bersedih lagi!" lanjut Gaara sembari menarik tangan Sakura dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang di miliki-nya dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali di sini setiap kali aku melihatmu bersedih dan menangis?"

"Gaara_-sama..._"

Pertahanan Sakura akhirnya runtuh di hadapan Gaara. Air matanya kini telah menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

"K-kau harus hidup bahagia...bersama Naruto. Aku yakin Naruto masih sangat menyayangimu dan kau juga...sangat menyayanginya kan?" kata Gaara lagi, mulai terdengar terbata-bata.

"Kau akan melakukannya, kan?"

Gaara tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Gadis itu pun menjawab,

"_Hai,_ aku tidak akan membiarkanya pergi seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah, karena aku sangat mencintainya. _Gomennasai_ Gaara_-sama_. A_rigatou gozaimasu_ karena kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"A-aku...me-memang h-harus me-melakukannya...k-karena aku ingin kau bahagia Sakura_-san_...dengan begitu...a-aku a-akan...merasa te-tenang..." kata Gaara sambil kembali tersenyum. Gaara lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Gaara_-sama..._" panggil Sakura yang entah mengapa merasa takut melihat Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"Rasanya aku lelah sekali Sakura_-san_. Kepalaku sangat sakit...sakit sekali. Bo-bolehkah a-aku tidur?" kata Gaara pelan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Mmm, tentu saja. Istirahatlah Gaara_-san_..." jawab Sakura yang akhirnya memanggil nama Gaara tanpa _suffix 'sama'_ dan membiarkan Gaara beristirahat,

'_Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu...'_ batin Sakura, rasanya ingin sekali ia menemui Naruto, tapi bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Gaara di sini. Gaara bahkan masih menggenggam tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Gaara tidak memakai kembali masker oksigennya. Sakura langsung bangkit, hendak memasangkan kembali masker oksigen Gaara ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Gaara tiba-tiba terlepas. Sakura langsung diliputi perasaan tidak enak,

"Gaara_-san_, kau bisa dengar suaraku?" panggil Sakura pelan. Tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu,

"Gaara_-san..._" panggil Sakura lagi, Gaara masih tetap diam tak bereaksi.

"Gaara_-san_ bangunlah, buka matamu!" Sakura panik dan mengguncang tubuh Gaara, tetapi tubuh itu terasa begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar panik dan ketakutan,

"Dokter...suster...tolong!" teriaknya ke arah pintu,

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One week later...**_

Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasakan ada cahaya di sekitarnya. Pandangannya semakin lama menjadi semakin terang dan jelas. Ia menatap sekeliling. Ternyata ia masih berada di Rumah Sakit, di ruang rawat inap-nya. Di tubuhnya masih terpasang banyak peralatan medis.

"Naruto kau sudah siuman?"

Naruto mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Suara itu...suara ibunya.

"_Okaa-chan..._" panggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah dari balik masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, melihat ke arah Kushina yang sedang memandangnya sembari tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bahagia. Di samping ibunya, ada juga ayahnya yang tengah menghapus air matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." ujar Kushina,

"_Welcome back, dobe!_"

Naruto mendengar suara lain berbicara padanya. Dengan perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil, di kanan kirinya ada Karin dan Shikamaru yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto tersenyum lemah pada ketiga orang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-_sama?_ Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kali ini Naruto mendengar suara seorang gadis. Ternyata Ino yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Dengan perlahan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terpaku pada sosok lain yang berdiri tepat di samping Ino. Di sana, seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang lembut yang membuat hati Naruto terasa teduh dan nyaman. Naruto terus menatap gadis itu. Ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Ia juga sangat merindukan gadis itu. Ya, gadis itu adalah Sakura. Naruto benar-benar rindu pada Sakura.

"Naruto, _kaa-chan_ benar-benar bahagia sekali. Syukurlah operasinya berjalan lancar..." kata Kushina lagi sembari mengusap-usap puncak kepala Naruto.

"Operasi?" tanya Naruto kebingungan,

"Ya, kau baru saja menjalani operasi _transplantasi _jantung beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Minato.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Ia kembali memandang satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Rasanya ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang kurang. Naruto merasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang,

"Di mana Gaara?" tanyanya, menyadari ke-tidak hadiran Gaara di sana.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto merasa aneh, kenapa ekspresi mereka semua seperti itu?

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa Gaara tidak ada di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, setelah melepas masker oksigennya.

Minato dan Kushina tersentak kaget karena Naruto tidak seharusnya melepas alat bantu pernafasannya itu. Sementara yang lainnya masih diam. Naruto semakin merasa aneh. Mungkinkah Gaara masih marah padanya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura, tapi kenapa wajah mereka semua nampak begitu...sedih?

Naruto berusaha bangun dengan susah payah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, terutama Kushina dan Minato terlonjak kaget.

"Naru, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bangun dulu, kondisimu masih sangat lemah sayang!" kata Kushina seraya menahan tubuh Naruto,

"_Nee-chan_ pinjam ponselmu, aku mau menghubungi Gaara!" seolah tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kushina, Naruto justru meminta _handphone_ yang sedang di pegang Karin.

"Naru..." Karin terlihat ragu untuk memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto, air mata membasahi pipinya.

"_Doushite?_ Pulsanya pasti akan aku ganti!" tegas Naruto,

"Naruto sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu menghubungi Gaara, dia tidak akan datang..." jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. Gadis itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto sambil terisak pelan,

"Sakura_-chan, onegai_ jangan membuatku bingung! Di mana Gaara? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Apa dia tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto lagi, perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak enak.

"Gaara sudah pergi. Dia...dia... Huuaaa Sasuke_-kun_..." ucap Karin yang langsung menangis dalam pelukkan Sasuke, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Gaara mengalami kecelakaan. Ada pendarahan di otaknya dan dia tidak berhasil di selamatkan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau bohong _teme. _Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Dia tidak bohong. Itulah yang terjadi pada Gaara..." sambung Shikamaru,

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu Gaara datang menemui _tou-san_. Dia membawa berkas-berkas yang menyatakan kecocokan jantungnya dengan jantungmu, dan juga surat persetujuan penyerahan organ. Memaksaku untuk menandatangani-nya. Dia bilang jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya, dia ingin jantungnya di donorkan kepadamu Naruto. Gaara ingin kau sembuh..." tambah Minato sambil menahan tangis,

"Naru, jantung yang ada di tubuhmu sekarang...jantung itu milik Gaara," lanjut Kushina, tangisnya langsung pecah saat itu juga.

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa seperti ada batu yang sangat besar menghantam dirinya,

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin...Gaara..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Rasanya berat sekali baginya menerima kenyataan ini.

Sakura semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Di sisi lain ia merasa sangat cemas dan takut. Naruto masih dalam masa pemulihan, menurutnya akan lebih baik jika mereka semua yang berada di sini tidak menceritakan hal itu dulu, setidaknya tetap merahasiakan hal tersebut sampai kondisi Naruto benar-benar pulih tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Ini semua sudah takdir Kami_-sama._ Naruto_-sama_ kita harus menerimanya dengan ikhlas," kata Ino yang langsung memeluk Shikamaru sambil menangis.

"Bohong! Kalian semua pasti bohong!" kata Naruto sambil menangis di dalam pelukan Sakura,

"Naruto..." gumam Shikamaru dengan suara lirih,

"Untuk apa aku sembuh kalau Gaara harus pergi untuk selamanya?"

"Naruto kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Naruto dalam. Wajah Naruto masih terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku tidak ingin sembuh...aku tidak ingin sembuh kalau itu berarti aku harus kehilangan saudaraku," kata Naruto, terlihat sangat sedih dan putus asa.

"Naruto..." panggil Minato sambil memeluk Kushina yang tangisannya semakin kencang karena mendengar ucapan puteranya barusan. Sementara Shikamaru, Sasuke, Karin, dan Ino menunduk sedih karena tidak tahan melihat kejadian yang terpangpang jelas di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak menginginkan jantungnya. Aku hanya ingin Gaara tetap hidup. Aku..." Kalimat Naruto terputus, tiba-tiba dada kirinya terasa begitu sakit. Naruto berusaha menahannya dengan menekan dada kirinya itu,

"Aarrgghhh..."

"Naruto!" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Minato dan Kushina, yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto dan Sakura langsung memegang dan menahan tubuh Naruto yang mulai terasa tak bertenaga.

"Naru!" pekik Karin sambil menghambur ke arah Naruto,

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter..." kata Sasuke yang langsung keluar mencari bantuan.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tubuh _resipien _mengalami penolakkan, ini membuat kondisinya kembali memburuk. Tubuh Naruto menolak jantung itu sehingga jantungnya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik," jelas Tsunade.

"_Okaa-san_, aku mohon lakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan Naru!" kata Kushina sambil menangis,

"Kami akan berusaha, Kushina..." jawab Tsunade yang kemudian memeluk menantunya itu.

"Tenanglah, Kushina! Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukankah dia anak kita?" kata Minato berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Itu benar, Naru pasti sembuh! Iya kan Sasuke_-kun?_" tanya Karin yang hanya di balas Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala.

Sakura diam mematung mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade. Hatinya terasa perih. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Ino memandang sedih ke arah Sakura. Dengan lembut dipeluknya sahabatnya itu...

"Sakura, Naruto_-sama_ pasti akan sembuh!"

"Itu benar Sakura_-san_. Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau duga," tambah Shikamaru.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One years later...**_

"Ini jadwal kita hari ini. Pastikan kalian sudah siap fisik untuk memenuhi semua kegiatan itu. Ingat, semangat masa muda! Aku tidak bisa mentolerir jika ada yang mengeluh lelah. Bukankah kalian sudah aku suruh minum vitamin penambah stamina?" Lee memberikan _iPad _yang berisi jadwal _Shinobi band_ kepada Sasuke,

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam sebuah mobil _van_ yang melaju menuju sebuah stasiun _TV_ untuk wawancara. Lee duduk bersama Sasuke dan Neji di jok tengah. Sementara di belakang ada Naruto dan Shikamaru. Di jok depan tentu diisi seorang supir dan juga asisten mereka—Ino Yamanaka—

"Aku bisa mati hanya dengan melihatnya saja. _Troublesome,_" keluh Shikamaru, matanya membulat melihat jadwal mereka yang penuh seharian.

"MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU?" teriak Lee sambil mengetuk kepala Shikamaru dengan buku agenda yang cukup tebal, membuat Shikamaru meringis dan mendecak kesal ke arah Lee.

Kini Lee memberikan _iPad_ itu kepada Naruto karena ia selalu tahu kalau pemuda itu pasti lupa minum vitamin pagi tadi. Naruto sendiri lebih banyak diam hingga Shikamaru yang mewakili Naruto menerima _iPad_ itu. Naruto hanya memerhatikan jalanan Tokyo yang hari ini tidak begitu padat. Mata _sapphire_-nya melihat ke arah gedung-gedung yang mereka lintasi. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak menyimak kata-kata Lee atau siapapun karena telingannya tertupi oleh sebuah _headphone_. Ia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

"Lama-lama aku pusing melihat sikapnya yang semakin mirip dengan Gaara. Mentang-mentang jantung itu milik Gaara. Kupikir hal seperti ini hanya terjadi dalam _film-film_," komentar Lee sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut _bob_-nya.

"Itu tidak benar, Lee. Dalam kenyataan juga sering terjadi hal seperti ini, penerima donor jantung biasanya akan mewarisi sikap dan perilaku pendonornya. Itu adalah adaptasi dari jantungnya yang baru. Kau jarang membaca buku sih," sindir Neji.

"_Nee,_ Naruto! Apa kau sudah meminum vitaminmu?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menggoncangkan bahu Naruto. Dengan begitu Naruto akan tahu jika ia sedang mengajaknya bicara,

Naruto melepas _headphone_-nya. Sedikit mendengar apa yang di tanyakan Shikamaru padanya. Naruto pun membuka _postman bag_ miliknya. Mencari vitamin penambah stamina miliknya. Tidak ada.

"Jadi kau belum meminum vitaminmu?" tanya Lee,

"Seperti biasa, dia pasti lupa. Atau mungkin vitaminnya ketinggalan atau...mungkin dia lupa membawa air mineral!" tebak Ino yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya.

Ino mengirimkan sebuah _email_ pada seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Ia pun segera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"_NARUTO_ _NO BAKA_, CEPAT MINUM VITAMINMU! TIDAK LUCU KALAU KAU PINGSAN SAAT SEDANG WAWANCARA ATAU _PERFORM_, KAN?" teriak Sakura dari sebrang,

"I-iya Sakura_-chan..._" jawab Naruto sambil menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil _van _pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang hanya Sakura-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Kau harus ubah sifat malasmu itu, Naruto! Mentang-mentang sudah sembuh kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu...padahal kau masih harus _check up_ setiap bulan, kan?" tanya Neji sambil menyerahkan vitamin miliknya pada Naruto, karena ternyata vitamin milik Naruto ketinggalan seperti yang di tebak Ino.

"_Arigatou Neji-niisan_," kata Naruto yang kemudian meminum vitamin itu.

"...dan berhentilah bersikap seperti Gaara, _dobe._ Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Pendiam itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu!" sambung Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa diam, Sasuke?" ketus Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_, makin lama sifat Naruto semakin aneh saja...kadang-kadang mirip dengan Gaara tetapi kadang juga mirip dengan dirinya yang dulu, berisik. Ino hanya menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang nampak begitu _shock_.

"Arrghhtt, aku benar-benar pusing!" sambung Lee frustasi,

"Ino nanti malam masakkan ramen untukku ya? Ajak Sakura_-chan_ juga!"

"Tidak bisa. Naruto kau tidak boleh terlalu sering makan ramen. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi!"

"Ino ramen tidak akan membuatku sakit!"

"...tapi ramen itu tidak sehat. Pokoknya tidak boleh!" tegas Ino, Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar mendengar perdebatan kedua makhluk pirang itu.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila. Yang satu cerewet, yang satu jadi sering bersikap aneh, yang satu pemalas, yang satu hampir mirip denganku, dan yang satu lagi mirip Guy_-sensei_. _Shinobi band_ _family_ benar-benar kumpulan orang-orang aneh," keluh Neji panjang lebar,

"Kau juga aneh Neji_-san_, tidak biasanya kau bicara sepanjang itu..." sambung supir mereka—Umino Iruka—yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

_oooOOcherryblossomOOooo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam setelah _performance Shinobi band_, _Shinobi band _di giring pembawa acara untuk duduk santai di sofa yang tersedia. _Host_ yang usianya sekitar 30 tahunan itu terlihat bersikap ramah dan bersahabat. Tak jarang ia merapat-rapat pada Naruto demi membuat para penggemar yang mengisi studio tersebut berteriak histeris. Semua tahu kalau di _Shinobi band_, Namikaze Naruto-lah yang paling di gemari mengingat posisinya sebagai _vocalis_ sekaligus seorang _composer_ lagu...walaupun dia tidak pernah telanjang dada seperti _members_ lainnya setiap kali _perfomance _mereka.

Shiseru_-san, host_ dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan _lipstick_ tebal itu duduk di tengah-tengah Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Tentu saja semua penonton di studio langsung berteriak histeris. Sementara di sofa lainnya diisi oleh Neji dan Shikamaru yang sibuk memainkan _stick_ _drum_-nya.

"_Shinobi Band_, bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah berhasil mengalahkan senior kalian—_Akatsuki Band_—dalam ajang _Award _dua minggu yang lalu? Lagu-lagu kalian benar-benar sukses, terutama lagu _'Fool'_ yang meraih _grammy award_, Namikaze_-san_ dan Haruno_-san_ benar-benar dapat _chemistry_ yang bagus. Kudengar kalian berdua berpacaran, benarkah itu?" Shiseru melontarkan pertanyaan,

Sasuke selaku _leader_ dan juru bicara tersenyum lebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut,

"Ya, tentu saja kami sangat senang. Ini sungguh luar biasa dan sama sekali di luar dugaan kami...berkat dukungan para _fans_, kami berhasil memborong empat penghargaan sekaligus; _Group Band _pendatang baru terbaik_, Grammy Award_ atas lagu _'Fool'_ _featuring_ Haruno Sakura, _Album of the years_, dan _Best Music Video untuk lagu 'With All My Heart'_. Lebih dari itu kami sangat bangga karena bisa mengalahkan _senpai _kami yang pada tahun ini hanya meraih dua penghargaan, padahal kami hanyalah pendatang baru yang baru saja debut setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan untuk pertanyaan tentang lagu _'Fool'_ itu, biar Naruto sendiri yang menjawabnya..."

"Mmm, bagaimana ya...kurasa hal itu sudah bukan rahasia umum. Semua _fans_ kami sudah tau kebenarannya, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

'_Dasar, dingin seperti biasa. Kami-sama, kenapa dia semakin mirip dengan Gaara?'_ batin Shikamaru,

Shiseru nampak mengangguk, "Lalu masalah apa yang sebenarnya membuat kalian baru debut setengah tahun yang lalu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian debut lebih awal. Aku yakin penggemar kalian pasti jauh lebih banyak dari yang sekarang jika seandainya kalian debut 2 atau 3 tahun yang lalu mungkin? Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa hal itu dikarenakan Naruto_-san_ mengidap penyakit yang serius, apakah itu benar?"

'_Sial, mereka tahu dari mana? Padahal pihak manajemen kami sangat merahasiakan hal ini?'_ tanya Neji dalam hati,

Penonton yang memenuhi studio terlihat tegang. Mereka tentu tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa idola mereka. Mata para gadis-gadis itu memandang ke arah Naruto yang tenang juga ke arah Sasuke yang semakin terdiam.

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto sejenak sebelum menjawab. Tentu saja sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mendapat arahan dari pihak manajemen bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan ini, belakang ini rumor tersebut memang sering beredar entah dari mana sumbernya?

"Hn. Itu benar. Naruto mengidap penyakit jantung yang sudah akut. Sejak kecil jantungnya memang sudah sangat lemah, dan puncaknya berlangsung di saat kami kelas dua _Senior High School_. Demi mengikut sertakan Naruto, kami sengaja menunda mengikuti audisi _Shimura Entertainment_ hingga baru memiliki kesempatan untuk debut setengah tahun yang lalu."

Para penonton yang mayoritas adalah _Kunoichi_—nama _fandom Shinobi Band_—serentak ternganga. Terkejut. Mereka benar-benar baru tahu kalau Naruto Namikaze, idola kesayangan mereka pernah menderita dengan penyakit jantung. Inikah alasan mengapa Naruto tidak pernah telanjang dada seperti _members _lainnya? Itu pasti di sengaja untuk menutupi bekas jahitan operasi di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, proses apa saja yang dilalui Naruto_-san_ untuk bisa pulih seperti sekarang?" Shiseru kembali bertanya. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya tertegun,

"Aku rasa pertanyaan itu lebih layak jika Naruto sendiri yang menjawabnya," ujar Sasuke. Shiseru beralih pada Naruto,

"Naruto_-san_, bisa beri kami jawabannya?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk lalu tertawa kecil,

"Aku mengira bahwa saat itu aku akan mati sehingga aku sampai memutuskan hubunganku dengan gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Berpikir aku akan meninggalkan semua orang yang aku sayangi dan semua hal yang kumiliki membuatku sempat putus asa, tetapi harapan datang tanpa di duga. Seseorang dengan sukarela mendonorkan jantungnya untukku. Aku...aku..sangat berterimakasih padanya," jawab Naruto sambil menahan tangis.

"Awalnya tubuhku sempat mengalami penolakkan, itu karena karena aku tidak mau menerima jantungnya sebab orang itu adalah saudaraku sendiri. Orang yang dulunya _keyboardis Shinobi band_. Salah satu orang yang paling berharga bagiku, tapi saat aku tengah dalam keadaan kritis, dia mendatangiku dalam mimpi...dia bilang..."

Para penonton yang memenuhi studio meneteskan air mata. Begitu juga dengan Kushina, Karin, Sakura, dan Ino yang saat itu tengah menonton acara _TV_ itu bersama. Keempat wanita cantik itu merasa sedih dan terharu. Shiseru sendiri nampak menyeka air matanya yang baru saja keluar.

"Ya dia bilang seperti ini..."

"_Apa kau tidak sayang pada kedua orang tuamu? Pada nenek kita yang selama ini tidak kenal lelah berjuang agar kau tetap hidup, Karin-neesan, gadis yang kau cintai, dan juga teman-teman yang sangat mencemaskanmu? Kembalilah Naruto...hiduplah bahagia bersama mereka...aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, di sini, dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku!" _lanjut Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya,

"Naruto_-kun!_" teriak para gadis itu sambil sibuk menyeka air mata masing-masing,

"Setelah kejadian itu aku jadi mengeri satu hal. Saat seseorang mendapatkan kehidupan maka seseorang yang lain akan kehilangan hidupnya. Aku jadi ingat perkataan Shikamaru dulu, bahwa setiap orang pasti akan mati...begitu juga dengan kita. Itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kehidupan baru yang telah _'Kami-sama dan dia'_ berikan padaku. Semoga dia tenang di sana, dan mendapatkan surga-Nya..." tambah Naruto sambil menyeka setetes air mata yang baru saja terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

"...tapi cerita kalian itu bukan hanya sekedar _strategi_ untuk mendongkrak _popularitas Shinobi Band _semata, bukan? Terus terang aku bukan penggemar kalian karena sebenarnya aku adalah _fan_ _Akatsuki Band_ yang sepertinya akan menjadi salah satu _anti fans_ kalian sebentar lagi," kata salah seorang penonton dengan sinis. Shiseru mengerutkan kening, dia heran bagaimana bisa seorang antis menghadiri acara seperti ini. Apa gadis itu sudah gila?

"Aku tidak meminta kalian semua untuk mempercayai kami, toh kalian tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan kami dengan cara ini, karena semua bukti itu ada!" tegas Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang duduk paling depan itu dengan _death glare_, tidak hanya Sasuke semua _fans_ yang hadir di studio pun menatap gadis itu dengan _death glare_ mereka. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang menggunjingkan gadis itu.

"Tenang semuanya!" tegur Shiseru, yang benar saja ini siaran langsung...tidak seharusnya ada keributan di sini.

"Nona, jika anda seperti ini...anda tidak layak menjadi _fans Akatsuki Band_, karena dalam kenyataannya walaupun kami _rival, Shinobi Band_ dan _Akatsuki Band_ tetap bersahabat, lebih dari itu kami satu _agency_ yang berarti mereka adalah senior kami. Kalau anda tidak percaya anda boleh menanyakannya sendiri pada manajer mereka—Konan _Nee-san_—" sambung Neji,

"Tidak hanya itu, _leader _mereka Nagato-_nii_ adalah bagian dari keluarga besar ibuku!" lanjut Naruto,

"Yeah, itu benar...keluarga besar Uzumaki!" tegas suara seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yahiko—_Lead vocalis Akatsuki Band_—sembari tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

Hari ini acara _TV _tersebut memang sengaja membuat kejutan dengan menampilkan _Akatsuki Band_ sebagai bintang tamu tanpa sepengetahuan _fans _mereka sendiri. Beberapa detik setelah Yahiko duduk di salah satu sofa kosong, _members Akatsuki Band_ lainnya datang menyusul, menghampiri Yahiko di mulai dari; Nagato, Sasori, Deidara, dan Hidan yang sukses membuat wajah gadis itu memerah karena marah sekaligus malu.

_oooOOcherrybloossomOOooo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto berdiri sendirian di depan sebuah gundukan tanah. Ia tengah menatap nisan di hadapannya yang bertuliskan _'Rest in place Gaara Uzumaki', _saudara sepupunya. Naruto kemudian bersimpuh di depan nisan itu dan menaruh sebuket bunga _Lilly_ putih di dekat foto Gaara.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, kau akan pergi lebih dulu Gaara..." katanya pelan,

"Aku selalu berpikir aku-lah yang akan meninggalkan kalian semua lebih dulu, tapi ternyata malah kau yang meninggalkanku."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, mencoba mengisi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak dengan lebih banyak udara. Naruto tidak ingin menangis, kali ini dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_Arigatou Gaara,_ kau telah memberiku hidup baru. _Gomen_ karena aku sempat menolaknya tapi aku janji, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku!" katanya lagi, kali ini sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Aku akan hidup bahagia seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau juga...berbahagialah di sana!" tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum saat mengingat Gaara_-san_,"

Naruto sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya,

"Kau disini?" tanya Naruto heran sambil berdiri menghadap gadis itu,

"Mmm, aku mengikutimu..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum,

"Senang sekali melihatmu tidak meneteskan air mata saat mengenang, Gaara_-san_."

"_Hai,_ aku ingin Gaara tahu kalau aku bahagia..." jawab Naruto,

"Dia pasti senang sekali mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Sakura mulai merangkul leher Naruto, lalu menarik wajah tampan itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan Sakura mencium bibir Naruto, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan Naruto membalas ciumannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah puas berciuman dengan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai, Sakura menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, saat itu juga Sakura tersentak kaget...

"Ada apa, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali, aku sampai bisa mendengarnya. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" kata Sakura panik, dilihatnya Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah ketawa, _baka!_ Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Sakura_-chan_, aku sudah sembuh. Jantung ini berdebar jauh lebih kencang karena jantung ini adalah milik Gaara yang juga mencintaimu sama seperti aku, jadi kau tidak usah panik begini Sakura_-chan_. Kami berdua sangat mencintaimu, itulah sebabnya jantung ini berdebar kencang!" jelas Naruto sambil memegang dada kirinya,

"Benar. Sekarang kau sudah sembuh Naruto!" kata Sakura yang kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_OWARI_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n : Oalah, jadi sebenarnya ini ff _happy end or sad end _ya? Silakan tentukan sendiri! _Gomen,_ karena _chapter _kali ini panjang banget. Muki harap _ending fic_ ini tidak mengecewakan dan kalian semua suka dengan ceritanya. Jika kalian merasa ada yang kurang dengan fic perdana Muki ini misalnya soal Hinta atau apa gitu? Kalian boleh kok meminta _sequel_, ntar Muki akan berusaha membuatkan _sequelnya_, dengan syarat kalian juga harus memberi Muki saran kira-kira ingin seperti apakah ceritanya? Soalnya Muki bingung hehehe. _Like usual_ Muki belum siap menerima _flame_. _So, REVIEW_ _please! Arigatou. ^_^_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan ini balasan untuk_ review _yang nggak_ login :_

_**Dhita Uzumaki :**__ Yup, ini udah ending. Gimana menurut dhita-san? Muki harap endingnya tidak mengecewakan ya. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Terminator :**__ Pasti ada soalnya Muki pernah baca bberapa ff karya senpai-senpai yang mengharukan. Lalu menurut Terminator-san, bagaimana dengan fic Muki ini bikin nangis nggak? #ngarep. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Yukii Chaa : **__Udah nggak kasihan lagi kan Saku-chan nya? Hehehe. Gimana dengan ending fic ini Yukii-san, suka? Akhirnya ni fic bisa tamat juga. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Manguni : **__Iya itu benar Manguni-san. Udah nggak penasaran lagi kan, sekarang? Arigatou. ^^_

_**MasyaRahma :**__ Hountou? Baguslah, berarti angst-nya kerasa. Yosh, ganbatte! Arigatou. ^^_

_**Farhan UzuZaki**__**:**__ Selamat, Farhan-san feelingnya bener...hahaha ternyata fic Muki ini gampang di tebak #tutupmuka. Ini udah di update. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Minaesa :**__ Yup, kita pilih saja apa yang terbaik buat kita...iya nggak Minaesa-san? Arigatou. ^^_

_**Ahmad azman & Guest1 :**__ Senengnya kalau bisa bikin orang penasaran /plak. Ini udah di update ya. Arigatou. ^^_

_**Guest2 :**__ Hai. Sakura ga sama chara lain, kok. Arigatou. ^^_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks to : **__All readers _yang suka _review_ and nggak bisa Muki sebutkan satu-persatu. Yang udah _nge-fav,_ juga _nge-follow_ _fanfiction_ Muki ini, dan_ silent readers _yangsudi membaca fic ini walaupun nggak meninggalkan jejaknya sama sekali_. Review _kalian sangat berarti bagiku, k_a_rena itu adalah salah satu bentuk dukungan kalian semua untuk _author _yang masih _newbie _ini_. Arigatou gozaimasu____#bow_


End file.
